Reluctant Idol
by SkyTate
Summary: After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? -Complete-
1. Prologue

**Author:**SkyTate18

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Author Note:** Ok ladies and gentleman, this is based on "American Idol". Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bridge POV**

I hate my life. Yeah I do, and I'll say it again, loud and clear: I.HATE.MY.LIFE. Who wouldn't?

I might as well introduce myself. I'm Bridge Carson, 17 (almost but anyway….) year old teenager and I live with my father, Mike.

My mother….. Well…. I don't really know where she is.

I was only 4 years old when she said "I'm going out for a minute, don't worry!" That minute has become almost 13 years.

My father knew it was only a matter of time…. But nobody had expected something like this.

Since then he is my only family figure and I thank God for this every day. He is the best father you could dream of: he takes me out for football, we go to the cinema, everything like that….

Maybe you're asking, "Why don't you do something like that with your friends?" the reason is…. I don't have friends.

Yeah you probably don't understand. I'm a 17 years old teenager that hasn't got a friend.

But I have reason for all of this. And the hated reason is Jack Landors.

Since I started high school he has been my worst nightmare. He loves to bully me with his friends, even bullies my classmates, and, for his popularity, nobody stands by my side.

Most of the days I come home covered in bruises because of him and I have to be careful to cover them before my dad would come home from his job.

He doesn't even know about all this and I can't tell him. I'd probably destroy everything we've got.

But I can't tell him anything. Not only it would be worse, but he would probably kill me.

The only thing that can help me with everything is singing. I'm in love with singing.

I've been taking singing lesson since I was 10 and I'm proud of voice. I can sing almost everything but I'm in love with country music. That's the best genre of music ever created. You can tell a story only with a song!

My father barely knew about my passion….. He isn't home much due of his work. So the woman who lives near our house teaches me everything I know.

I have only one problem….. I'm extremely nervous of singing in public. One time, my father and I were at his boss's wedding. My father pushed me on the stage to "try something new". I decide to sing "The Rose" by Bette Middler but, the moment I took the microphone, I saw all the people looking at me and fainted.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

**Normal POV**

Bridge sat on his bed, doing his homework and singing his ears out with an old fashion song.

_When I said I needed you  
You said you would always stay  
It wasn__'t me who changed but you  
And now you've gone away  
Don't you see  
That now you've gone  
And I'm left here on my own  
That I have to follow you  
And beg you to come home?  
You don't have to say you love me  
Just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever  
I will understand  
Believe me, believe me  
I can't help but love you  
But believe me  
I'll never tie you down _

He really liked this song. It was his all time favorite. He jumped from his bed and headed to the kitchen for a break.

Grabbing a pack of chips, he turned on the small TV in the corner. He looked for something good to watch, but nothing was on.

Suddenly, he saw something interesting. He stopped and turned the channel back.

An advertisement was on and it said

_Y__ou love to sing, you are at least 16 years old and you dream of changing your life for better?_

_So we're looking for you!_

_American Idol is looking for new contestant for a brand new season!_

_What are you waiting for? Come to our audition_

_If you live near Las Vegas, New York, San Diego, Washington and Newtech City come visit us_

_Simon, Paula and Randy are waiting for you_

With that, the voice of Ryan Seacrest left the place of a new episode of Oprah.

Bridge starred at the screen for a moment. He couldn't believe it: American Idol was coming in his town.

He knew that this could change his life. If he would win the competition, he would win popularity and, most of all, respect from his classmates. That was the only thing that mattered….

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

_**A\N: So this was the first chap**__**ter….. I hope you liked it! You absolutely have to tell me what you think about it and if you don't like I will stop it! I have plenty of other ideas. "Carson's Anatomy Season 2" is one of them.**_

_**The song sung by Bridge is "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" by Dusty Springfield.**_


	2. Audition's Round

**Author:**SkyTate18

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was an idiot. He knew it. What in the world he got himself into?

He looked around the room and sighed. There were at least 1000 people who were trying to audition in front of the fabulous 3: Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell.

He put his hands in his pockets and started looking for a place to sit. He found one away from the others contestant but close to hear someone calling his number.

He took the iPod and started searching for something good to hear. Suddenly, a shadow covered him. He looked up and met a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey! Sorry to disturb you, but can I sit here? Inside is too noisy…" said the man. Bridge only nodded yes and he took place near him.

"Are you waiting for someone? I mean….. Someone from your family is inside trying to get an audition?"

Bridge shook his head and said shyly "no…. I'm actually waiting for my turn…"

The man was shocked "are you kidding?? You look to young! I thought you were 14 or something else."

"I'm 17…. But thanks to making me think I'm younger" said Bridge with a little smile.

"No way!! Sorry! I fell so embarrassed now. You have to guess my age then… since I done yours" said him positioning himself in front of bridge.

He looked at the man from head to toe. He was surely a very good looking man "ehm… 21?"

The man laughed "now I'm the one who have to thank you! Actually I'm 25 almost 26. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shuyler but you can call me Sky" he extended his hand to bridge

He took it smiling "I'm bridge! Nice to meet you!"

Sky continued looking at him "you looked so shy! You looked like you thought I was gonna kill you or something" said he laughing

Bridge felt his cheeks burn "no! It's just….. I'm not used to talk to people that I don't know sorry…"

The man comforted him "don't worry buddy! You can talk to me like I'm your brother!"

Bridge felt right near him. It was like he was part of his family. The brother he never had "so… what are you gonna sing for the judges? I've heard that they're hard to impress..."

Sky shook his head smiling "they're gonna love me boy. I'm singing - Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman - by Bryan Adams. I know it doesn't look like, but I'm the romantic type. What about you?"

Bridge looked at his hands "- Jesus, Take the Wheel - by Carrie Underwood"

Sky nodded "a previous idol song? They will love you I'm sure!"

Suddenly, someone started to call numbers "number 1854!"

Bridge froze. It was his number. He slowly got up and looked at Sky for support. The other smiled at him and gave a thumb up. That was what he needed to give him strength. He just hope he wasn't gonna mess everything up

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He closed the door behind him and walked in the center of the room. "Hey guys…." He was almost shacking

Paula smiled at him "nice to meet you! You look so young! How old are you ehm…" she looked down at her paper" Bridge?"

He was panicking "I'm 17…"

"Are you ok son?" said Simon from Paula's left

Bridge sighed "I'm getting there…"

"what are you gonna sing for us dawg?" said Randy

"- Jesus, Take the Wheel - by Carrie Underwood" said bridge

"I love that song! Whenever you're ready, you can begin" said Paula smiling

He nodded. He took a big breath and started singing

_She was drivin' last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Goin' home to see her Mama and her Daddy  
With the baby in the back seat  
Fifty miles to go and she was runnin' low  
On faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was goin' way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared, she threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus__, take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
'Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus, take the wheel_

He stopped at Simon's sign. Randy was the first one "I'm so impress. You have a very good voice for someone who is only 17 years old. Country is your style man!" he clapped his hands happily

Bridge smiled shyly. Then was Paula's turn, who was almost in tears "you moved me…. I will be disappointed if you're not gonna be in the final of the competition. For me is a yes boy"

Bridge couldn't believe it he started to cry happily. Then Simon said "I think you're the best we heard today. You got three yeses"

Bridge was speechless "t-t-t-thank you! I hope I won't disappoint you! Have a nice day!"

Ho took the gold ticket and headed out. He had to find Sky.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

It took half an hour to find the man, but he finally found him. He run to the man and threw his arms around his neck "I've done it! I've done it!"

Sky smiled "I'm proud of you! And guess what? I'm going to Hollywood too! We will see again boy!"

Bridge's smiled was wider than ever. He was happy. He passed the audition and he found a good friend.

What else he could ask for?

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

**A\N:****another chapter it's done! Hope this is always interesting. The songs mentioned in this chapter are:**

_**- Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman - by Bryan Adams**_**for Sky's Audition**

_**- Jesus, Take the Wheel - by Carrie Underwood **_**for Bridge's Audition**


	3. Hollywood's Round, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Note: **Ok. First off all, sorry for the long time in where I didn't update (who had thought that last year of school could be so stressful?). I have a little problem with Carson's anatomy, so I will continue this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hollywood weeks began a month later, and Bridge had to take a flight to Los Angeles all by himself. In the past years, the parents of underage contestants could come too to the Orpheum theatre but, the rules had change.

So he was going to get a room with a completely stranger and, with his shyness, he was sure they won't get along that well.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He entered the theatre after leaving his bags to the hotel and he found himself facing one of his big fears: a room with a hundred of people.

He took seat in the back of the room when Nigel Lightoe, the producer, came on the stage: "welcome contestant to the American Idol season 8!"

There was a big cheer from the audience "Thanks all! So this season will be different. First thing: there won't be a top 24. We will choose only 12 contestant and we will started from them".

Everyone was shocked. Nigel continued "also, like last year, you can play an instrument during your performances. Last thing: you will perform twice here in Hollywood and the three judges then will decide who will continue. Good luck to everybody!"

He left the stage cheered by the people, while bridge was thinking. No top 24, that means that he had to work hard for that place in the final twelve. And he was determinate to have it.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He decided to look around the place while he was thinking on the song to perform.

He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't see the girl in front of him before they were both on the ground.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright boy?" said the girl

"Yeah…. Actually I'm the one who have to say sorry…" said bridge going into shy mode.

"Are you kidding? I wasn't looking where I was going! Stupid mobile phone…. By the way I'm Sidney Drew" she said and extended her hand.

"I'm Bridge Carson nice to meet you" he shook her hand and started to study her.

She was a very good looking girl. Blue intense eyes, curly long blond hairs, infectious smile and a beautiful country accent.

Sydney then exclaimed "you're so cute! How old are you?"

With all that enthusiasm, Bridge became red for the embarrassment "I'm 17…"

"No way! You look so much younger! I'm 21, so that mean that I'm not that old, but near you I look so ancient…" said the girl finishing in a whisper.

Bridge let out a small laugh for the first time "you wanna come with me looking around?"

Syd's face started shining "yeah! Thank you! You are a real gentleman! If only you were 2 years older I would have date you right away!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him along the corridor, talking no stop during their trip to the restaurant.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

So they entered the crowed room, grabbed something to eat and chose a place to sit.

When all where set, Syd decided to talk "so you will have to stay with an adult right? Stupid rules…"

Bridge sighed "It's ok I guess…."

"I think you would like better to be with your mom or dad and not with a stranger..." she added taking a bite of her sandwich.

Bridge eyed his salad and thought that maybe she deserved to know something about him. But it was too early. So he decided to change the subject "are you gonna play some instrument?"

She looked at him and smiled "oh yeah! I'm gonna use my guitar and shock all the people with some country music! What about you?"

He never thought about it actually "I don't know…. Maybe I'll play the piano…"

She then screaming excited "you play the piano?? You are awesome! You totally have to teach me how to play!"

He looked at her smiling. He totally has found a new cool friend.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He was back to the hotel and started looking for his room. At the reception they told him that his roommate was already him and was waiting for him.

"315… 316…. 317…. Here it is! 318" he started panicking now thinking of what the other man would think of him.

He opened the door and looked inside. It was a very beautiful room, with two kingside beds in the corner, a table, a plasma TV and a big window that give a marvelous view of the city.

He spotted a man trying to turning the TV on and decided to greet him "ehm… hi… I'm Bridge and…"

The man suddenly turned around and smiled "hey little brother how are you doing?"

Bridge suddenly smiled happy and run to give the man a hug. He couldn't believe it. Sky was his roommate.

He couldn't desire anything more.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

**So here it is… another chapter! I open a contest with this:**

**You can choose all night's themes! There will be a song theme from top 12 to top 4 and you can choose them.**

**You can decide also if the top 5 and 4 will have a double theme or only one. (remember, two of them have to be country theme and inspirational music theme)**

**The bests will be part of the top 12!**

**Think well. And, for now, see ya!**


	4. Hollywood's Round, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

With Sky by his side, Bridge once again entered the theatre. Panic was starting to build up inside his body and the reason was that today he had to sing in front of all the hopeful contestants and that thought wasn't so good for his heart rate.

"Relax, Bridge. You're going to give yourself a heart attack otherwise," Sky said, patting his back reassuringly.

Bridge looked up and smiled a little at his friend\new found brother. He nodded and sat down in the first place he found free.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling him from the other side of the room, "Bridge! Hey! Over here!"

He looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Syd running towards him and colliding with other people in the process.

"Hey… How… you… doing… Oh my god… I'll never do that again in my life…" she said, out of breath.

Bridge couldn't help but laugh at her; she was so funny.

Sky was surprised to hear the boy laughing, "You're laughing? Who are you and what you have done to my little brother?"

Syd looked at him and then at Bridge, "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Bridge?" she said, eyeing Sky.

Bridge nodded, "Yeah sure, sorry. Sky, this is Syd. She stayed with me yesterday."

Sky and Syd shook hands before she added "I can tell you're the rocker type of guy, am I right?"

Sky was shocked, "Yeah. But how did you…"

"Well, the leather jacket and the electric guitar on your back helped me a lot" she said, laughing.

Sky was embarrassed. Everyone could have guessed it. "Way to go, country girl. And before you ask, the cowboy hat and the acoustic guitar" he added.

They all laughed together before they heard someone start calling the numbers. Sky was in the first group so he left Bridge with Syd and walked off.

"He's hot!" Syd said. Bridge only nodded in response. He didn't like her saying that but he couldn't explain why.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Sky was backstage, humming his song, when he felt someone looking at him.

He turned around and he found who it was: a girl with black hair was looking at him like she was going to make a hole in his back, "Do you have to stare at me like that?"

The girl stood up and walked to him, "Attitude - I like that in a man. The name is Elizabeth. But you can call me Z"

He nodded, "I'm Sky" he introduced himself, but didn't shake her hand.

Luckily, someone called his name, so he took his guitar and went on the stage.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He stepped in the light and sighed. This was his moment. He prepared his guitar and looked at the three judges in front of him "Hey guys! I'm gonna sing "have a nice day" by Bon Jovi. Hope you like it!"

And with that, he played the first note of the song, and the power of his guitar rang throughout the auditorium.

After the intro, he started to sing

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you help me try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived a lie, that's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slaving away._

_Oh, if there is one thing I hang on to,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my FACE,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
__Have A Nice Day-ay-ay_

_When The world keeps trying to drag me down,  
Gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
I say, hey, Have A Nice Day-ay-ay.  
Have A Nice Day!_

He finished the song and everyone was cheering for him. He spotted Syd and Bridge jumping happily during the song in the back of the auditorium and he was happy.

Then it was time to listen to the comments of the judges, "Dawg, you're a real rocker! I love the jacket! It's a yes for me. Paula, what do you think about him?"

Paula nodded, "A sexy performance! I want to see you in the final of the competition! Two yeses till now," she turned to the person nest to her, "Simon, your turn. But don't worry, Sky. You're through even if he says no."

The man rolled his eyes, "Thanks Paula," he said dryly. "Nice as always, Sky, that was amazing. You can go, you have three yeses."

Sky nodded and said, "Thank you," before he left the stage, feeling proud of himself.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Sky walked back to backstage and then he heard Z singing. He had to admit, she had a very powerful voice.

_(__Turnaround) every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
(Turnaround), Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turnaround) Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turnaround), Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turnaround bright eyes) Every now and  
then I fall apart  
(Turnaround bright eyes) Every now and  
then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

She finished the song with the help of the backup singers, leaving Paula in tears. She got two yeses and a no from Simon, but she was safe.

The next part of the competition was the group song performance, something Sky was happy about.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

After listening to many people who didn't pass, Bridge and Syd's turns had arrived. The former was shaking like mad but Sky and Syd managed to calm him down. He gave them a grateful nod and started to walk to the backstage with the woman.

He could only hope that everything was going to be alright…

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

**And chapter four is done! Sky is safe but will Syd and Bridge be safe too? Stay tune!**

**The songs used are:**

"**Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi for Sky's turn**

"**Total Eclipse Of The Heart" by Bonny Tyler for Z's turn **


	5. Hollywood's Round, Pt3

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

While he was walking backstage, Bridge could see other people auditioning in front of the "Fabulous 3". Many of them didn't pass, many passed but with only two votes.

He reached backstage with Syd, and found himself in front of many people: some of whom were waiting for their turn, others who were crying, maybe because they didn't pass.

He sat down in the first place he found free, Syd looked at him and sighed "Stop it. You're making me nervous".

He looked at her confused, "Stop doing what?"

"Thinking that you're going to make a fool of yourself!" answered the exhausted woman.

Bridge let out a small laugh and nodded. At that moment, two guys walked upto Syd and started flirting with her "Hey gorgeous. How you doing? And who is the kid next to you? Your son?" asked the first one, laughing.

"Yeah kid! You're too young to be here. Go home!" the second added.

Bridge wasn't listening to them; he was used to this. Everyone talked to him like this.

Suddenly, something that he never predicted happened. Syd stood up and looked at the first guy, "What's your name?"

"I'm Wes and this is my friend Lucas. Nice to meet you" he said smiling.

Syd smiled evilly. In a second, her knee hit Wes's most precious place, sending him on the ground in a fetal position.

She then looked at Lucas, "First of all, I'm only 21, so I'm a little young to have a baby. Second, if you mess with one of my best friends, you are gonna pay for it! Are we clear??"

Lucas only nodded, frightened by the petite girl. With that, Syd grabbed Bridge's hand and dragged him away, calling to the two men over her shoulder, "It was a pleasure to meet you!"

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

After some walking, they found another place near a beautiful woman and a men who, Syd assumed, was her fiancé.

The woman looked at Syd and grinned, "You're officially the bravest girl I ever met. I'm Jen and this is Cole."

Syd smiled, "Well, I can defend myself and a friend! By the way, I'm Sydney and this is Bridge".

Bridge nodded shyly as always. At that moment, Syd's number was called and so the woman took her guitar and her cowboy hat and headed for the stage, leaving Bridge in safe hands. At least that's what she hoped.

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Syd arrived in the center of the stage and Simon rolled his eyes saying, "Oh God… another country girl."

Syd grinned, "Don't worry. I'll surprise you… I'm gonna sing – Jolene – by Dolly Parton"

Paula nodded, "I already like you, girl! But we have to hear you so… whenever you're ready"

Syd took a big breath and started rocking the country melody with her guitar.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
Please don't take him just because you can._

_Your beauty is beyond compare,  
With flaming locks of auburn hair,  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.  
Your smile is like a breath of spring;  
Your voice is soft like summer rain,  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene. _

_And I can easily understand,  
How you could easily take my man,  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene._

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene,  
Please don't take him just because you can._

She finished the song and she saw Paula cheering madly for her. Then Randy talked, "Well, well. It was only ok. I preferred you mostly in your first audition. But I want to see if you can do better than this so I'll give you a chance. Yes for me"

Syd smiled happily and then Paula spoke "Of course is a yes! I hope that what you sang wasn't reality for you"

The girl laughed at her comment and shook her head. Then, without looking at her, Simon only said "You're lucky you go two yeses, because it's a no from me."

The crowed bowed him, but Syd was ok with it. She thanked everyone and left the stage.

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Syd reached Bridge and she saw that at least he was saying something to Cole, "That's a start" she thought.

When he saw his friend approaching him, Bridge jumped up and ran to her, "that was fantastic! You're fabulous!" he said happily.

"Thank you! But that was nothing!" With that, Bridge's turn came and he headed for the stage and his destiny.

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

He set in front of the small keyboard that he had requested for his performance and looked into the crowd to find his best friend: he saw Sky nodding at him. He nodded back terrified and looked at the judges "H-H-Hi"

Randy was the first one to talk "I was hoping to see you. I was so impressed at your audition that I couldn't wait to see you again! Whenever you're ready, you can start"

Bridge nodded, shaking as a leaf. He tried to stay calm as he started playing the melody and after a small intro, he started singing

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home _

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believe in me_

He was building up confidence, and everyone could see it.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

He finished the song and looked around in "Shy Mode". After a moment of pause, everyone in the crowd exploded with applause. Even the judges stood up to cheer the boy.

He was in tears; no one ever cheered for him. Simon then said, "It's obvious that it's a multiple yes. You can go now."

Bridge nodded and ran off the stage into the arms of a happy Syd.

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

After the first round, only 90 people were left. The producers were going the divide them in group of three.

Syd, Sky and Bridge went out that night to celebrate their first successes. Bridge was lost in his thought.

Sky saw him and said "Bridge? Are you with us?"

Syd laughed, "He's thinking about his life as the new American idol. He is so going to win this show!"

Bridge was shocked, "It's a long way before saying this. Maybe America will vote me off the first night. If I make to the top 12, obviously…"

"Are you kidding? Don't talk nonsense! Let's eat or we are never going back to the hotel. Stupid curfew..." said Syd and they started to eat while talking about their life. Bridge got back to his thinking routine.

Was he really good as anyone said?

**RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

_**Another one is done? Is it still good or I'm making some stupid story? Please let me know!!**_

_**The songs are:**_

"_**Jolene" by Dolly Parton for Syd's turns**_

"_**Home" by Westlife for Bridge's turns (thanks to Tina for this suggestion!)**_


	6. Hollywood's Round, Pt4

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Author's Note:**from now on, I will have all the time I want to update my stories because… NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Group time had come and all remaining contestants were divided into groups of three. Bridge, Sydney and Sky were fighting about choosing a song to sing. Actually, Bridge was enjoying himself watching as the other two fought.

"For the last time Syd, I'M NOT GOING TO SING THAT SONG!" Sky said angrily.

"Why not? Because it's not your stupid-rock-kind of song?" the girl said back, making the man furious.

"First of all, rock is not stupid, at least it has more rhythm than country. Other than that, that's a girl group song: last time I checked, I am a man!" answered the man sitting on the bad nearby.

Bridge couldn't hold the laughter any longer so he exploded in a fit of giggles.

The other two glared at him, "What? You're laughing at us?"

He stopped laughing and became red with the embarrassment.

Syd sighed, "Give him a break, Sky, we're acting ridiculous. Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you choose some songs and we select one?"

Bridge's eyes lightened up, "R-R-R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure! You know what? Sky and I are going for a walk so you will have all the silence you need for your ideas, ok?"

The boy nodded and Syd grabbed Sky's arm, draging him out of the room. When they were out, Sky turned to her, "Why did you do that?"

Syd locked eyes with him, "That guy has big potential. I wanted to give him a chance to show it to everyone"

Sky only nodded. "That girl is crazy……" he said when Syd was far from him.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Sky entered the auditorium and looked around at the many groups who came there to practice. He saw a group of three girls singing. They were good, but he thought the song was horrible

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

That reminded him of his past, the past he was trying to erase from his memory. Quickly, he made to leave but stopped when he heard a familiar song

_Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for t__he laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

He found three guys singing it and stopped to listen to them, "Wow! That's good!" he said

The three turned to him and smiled, "Thanks mate! I'm Mack by the way and this is Tyzonne and that's RJ. What's your name?" he said, extending his hand.

Sky shook it, "I'm Schuyler but everyone calls me Sky".

At that moment Tyzonne spoke, "I remember you! You're the one that sang that Bon Jovi song! You were amazing! I wish I could play a guitar like that. Actually, I wish I could play a guitar…." said the guy, smiling.

Sky laughed, "Well I can teach you if you want. Just stop by my room" Tyzonne gave him a high five in agreement.

"What are you going to sing? Hope it's something amazing like the first time," asked RJ while he was putting away his guitar.

"Actually, I don't know… I guess my future is in the hands of a 17 year old kid…" said Sky, rubbing the back of his head.

The other three looked at him with confusion, then Sky added "it's a long story, don't worry. Well, I'll leave you guys to your work. Good luck for tomorrow!"

They said goodbye and went back to their performance while Sky went back to his room.

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

Bridge only took 15 minutes to write down a list of 20 songs to choose from. He now only hoped his friends liked them.

Suddenly both friends came walking into the rooms "Hey Bridge! So how're you doing?" asked a smiling Syd.

"Well I guess….. This is all I came out with…." He said giving the list to the two of them.

"Wow…. You only took fifteen minutes to write all this?" said Sky, looking at his best friend

Bridge only nodded shyly. "Ok. Let's see…" said Syd and began reading the names out loud:

_The Temptation – Get Ready_

_High School Musical – We're all in this Together_

_Aerosmith – I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_

_Aladin Soudtrack – a Whole New World_

_Martina McBride – When God Fearing Woman Get the Blues_

_Aretha Franklin & George Michael – I Knew You Were Waiting For Me_

_R. Kelly – I Believe I Can Fly_

_Evanescence – My Immortal_

_Tim McGraw – When the Stars Go Blue_

_The Who – Baba O'Riley_

_The Monkeys – I'm a Believer_

_Elvis Presley – Love Me Tender_

_Bee Gees – Run To Me_

_Gloria Estefan – Rhythm is Gonna Get You_

_Cindy Lauper – Time After Time_

_Maroon 5 – This Love_

_Gavin DeGraw – In Love with a Girl_

_The Police – Every Breath You Take_

_Stevie Wonder – Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours_

_Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston – Could I Have This Kiss Forever_

"Hmm… These are good songs…. What are we going to sing?" asked Syd

"Wait! Why don't we sing this one? We can also play our instruments!" added Sky

"Yeah! Good idea! What you think Bridge?" asked Syd

He looked at the song she was pointing at and smiled "That's my favorite song among all of them. I'm ok with it."

With that, Syd jumped up in excitement "Ok, it's set! We're gonna rock!"

Both boys looked at her and grinned. They were a great group, and nothing was going to stop them. Or at least they thought….

**RL**** RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL**

_**Here we are. Another one is D-O-N-E! **__**Which song they choose? You can try to find out which one it is! And most important, what happened to Sky? Stay tune to find out! The songs used are:**_

"_**Unfaithful" By Rhianna for the girls Group **_

"_**Dream On" By Aerosmith for Mack, RJ & Tyzonne's Group**_


	7. Hollywood's Round, Pt5

**Author:**SkyTate19

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"We won't make to the next round, I'm going to forget my part and I will make a fool of you guys. Let me leave before it's too late please!!" screamed a panicked Bridge while he was trying to run away from Sky's arm, who was dragging the boy in the auditorium.

"Would you calm down a bit?? You're driving' me insane!" shouted an exhausted Sky, who let the boy shocked and almost in tears.

"Oh crap! Bridge I'm sorry just…" too late. Bridge started crying and he set on the ground.

Syd sighed "Sky you're a jerk!" she hit the man's arm and then she set down near the crying boy.

"Bridge, listen. You have nothing to worry about. I'm actually the one who have to be frightened; I'm singing most of the song!" Bridge smiled softly at her "so get up and go in that room! Now!" she said laughing.

That made him relaxed. He turned to Sky and he hugged him, leaving the man shocked "I'm sorry…" he said barely in a whisper.

Sky smiled "don't worry it's not a problem. Now we better move on they will eliminated us before we have sang!"

Bridge let the man go and sighed. He didn't know what it was, but he felt good in his arms…

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

Ten groups had already passed the round. That means that 30 people were safe and were celebrating, while other 30 people were crying because they didn't made it.

What was remaining were only ten groups of three singers each one: among them were the last 15 people that they were looking for.

Right now a girl's group was singing an unplugged version of one of Christina Aguilera's hits, Hurt.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you__  
But I know you won't be there  
_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Sky looked at Syd: she was crying. He sighed. That wasn't his type of music, but he had to admit that the three girls, who were Jen, a big black girl who sang like gospel, and a slim black girl who Sky thought was hot!

They passed with great comet from the three judges, especially Randy, who thought that the big girl was good as Whitney Houston, Mariah Carrey & Celine Dion.

Then the moment of truth came: their moment arrived. They stood up and walked slowly on the stage, praying God that everything will be ok.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

"I'm glad you three teamed up and decided to work together. You're three of the best we saw these years." Paula said happily when the three took place in front of the instruments.

"I see you don't write the name of what you're going to sing. Care to explain?" asked Simon annoyed.

"Well…. We actually choose it only last night so that's why you don't have the title" explained Syd

"OK. Whenever you want you can start dawgs" said Randy.

They nodded. Bridge took a big breath and started to play the intro to the song. After a small solo part, Syd stated singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Then Bridge started singing

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Syd smiled at Bridge and sang again

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

To complete the performance, Sky used the power of his guitar to impress the judges. After a solo part, the three sang together.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Bridge then finished the song with a small piano part. When they finished, everybody in the crowd stood up and clapped their hands.

Randy stood up and exclaimed "that was fantastic! I'm so impressed!"

Paula was also on her feet "That was one of the best performances. Sydney you sang it amazingly. You two guys were outstanding!"

Then Simon, who was looking at them silently, spoke "that was the best we saw. Congratulation"

With that, the three of them run out of the stage and looked at each other than started to scream happily. They made it.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

They were now in the boy's room to celebrate. Bridge was silent all the time, and that drown the other two suspicious. "What's up Bridge?" asked Syd with a mouth full of chips.

Sky looked at her with a strange look "you're disgusting"

She glared at him and he quickly looked away innocently. Bridge let out a small laugh at them "I'm happy that we passed the turn. But now there are 45 contestants that wait for the final judgment. What if one of us won't make it through the top 12?"

The other two looked at each other. Then Sky added "nonsense. They said we were the best. So they probably put as in the top 12 don't worry"

Syd nodded "yeah, he's right. You have nothing to worry about"

Bridge looked at them and nodded. He then grabbed Sky's soda from his hand and started to dance at the music. If he has to leave, he will spend all the time he has laughing with his friends.

That was all he was thinking about at the moment…

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

**And another one is done! ****I'm actually making a site for this story were you can find all contestant profiles and what they sang. I hope I will finish this before I start with the top 12! **

**The playlist of the chapter is:**

**Christina Aguilera – Hurt**

**Evanescence – My Immortal**


	8. Top 12's Revelation

**Author:**SkyTate19

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The time has come. Today the top 12 will be decided. 33 people will go home with tears in their eyes, but for the others everything will begin today.

Bridge was set in the back of the room with Sky. Syd was already gone inside waiting to hear her destiny. As always, he was shacking mad.

Sky noticed it. He didn't spoke to him. The only thing he did was putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bridge looked at him and smiled. He knew Sky cared about him. Even if he is mad at him.

In that moment the big woman who sang the day before come out of the room shouting "Mama Adele is going to the top 12!"

Bridge laughed at her and he and Sky got up to congratulate with her. Two girls were already selected. He looked around at all the people that were in the room.

In one corner, Cole and Jen were hugging tenderly. The girl didn't pass and she was crying mad.

In that moment, Syd come out with a sad face. But, when she looked at Sky and Bridge, she changed it in a smile "I made it!"

The three of them jumped with joy for the girl. Now only the two boy needed to hear their destiny. And they hoped it was as brighter as Syd's.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI R****I ****RI RI RI**

The girls have finished. Syd and Adele were joined by Z, the girl that dig a hole in Sky's back with her eyes, and the girls that sang "unfaithful" in Hollywood: Madison, Kira, and Ronny.

They were starting to know each other will the boys started to enter the "destiny" room.

The first one came out, and it wasn't good. Sky recognized him: he was RJ, the guy he met in Hollywood. By the look on his face, he didn't pass.

Sky felt sorry for him. He was a very good singer for him.

The second one came out, and it was Syd's time to be sad: he was Wes, the guy who tried to hit on her during Hollywood week, and he was very happy, that means that he gone trough.

Time passed by. More guys went into the room: some of them didn't pass but some others make it: Mack, Tyzonne and even Cole make it.

Only four guys were left, included Bridge and Sky.

They were divided in couple and they were going into the room. Sky and another guy were first.

Bridge quickly got up and hugged his friend "don't worry Bridge I'm not going home, I will be here with you for a long time".

With that, he entered the room to hear his future, leaving Bridge behind with the other selected guys.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

After the longest three minutes of his life, Sky come out from the room with a huge smile on his face and run to Bridge "I've told you I wasn't going anywhere!"

He was the happiest guys in the World and Bridge could see it. Now it was his turn. He hoped he will be as lucky as his friends.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

He set with the other guy in front of the three judges. Paula spoke "Hello guys. You're the last two, but only one of you can go in the Top 12. I have to admit, you two were the hardest, so that's why we leave you for the end"

Randy nodded "yeah she is right. You're two amazing singer, so that's why it was hard to choose. But only one of you have improved from the beginning, while the other didn't dare to go over his possibility"

Bridge was now hyperventilating. He knew they weren't talk about him.

Simon then spoke "OK. Moment of true. Bridge you passed"

The boy almost fainted. He couldn't believe it. He was in the Top 12. He thanked the Judges and run out from the room. Sky and Syd were already there waiting for him.

When he saw them, he started crying happily, with the other ten contestants screaming happily for all of them.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

They moved into the Top 12 mansion the same evening. It was a huge house that will host them for all the time. One rule was that they couldn't leave it, only if they had to go to the studios or stuff like that.

The first thing they saw was a huge living room with a fireplace, a huge TV, a Playstation 3 with tons of videogame, a big DVD collection, 3 big sofas and an old-style table.

Cole noticed a card on it "hey guys! There's a message for us here!"

All of the contestants set on the sofas and the men started reading:

_Welcome Contestants!_

_The final parts of your journey begin right now._

_You now have to compete for the title of American Idol._

_You will receive tomorrow another message with the next week's theme and a list of songs you will have to choose from._

_Also you will find here how you have to split into the room:_

-

_Bridge & Shuyler_

_Sydey & Adele_

_Cole & Wesley_

_Veronica & Elizabeth_

_Tyzonne & MacKenzie_

_Madison & Kira_

-

_Have fun and good luck!_

_The Producers_

Everyone was happy with his roommate. Bridge was the luckiest. When he hear who he was going to share the room, he jumped from his sit screaming, making the others laugh. He blushed as always, but he was jumping also inside: he have found a good family, and he couldn't be mad with them at all.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

The next morning they were all in the big dining room eating breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Ronny got up and answered, but the only thing she found was a message on the other side of the door.

She took it and went back to the others. Mack was the first one to notice what she was holding "Ronny it's our night theme right?" she nodded.

Wes then spoke "so what are you waiting for? What is it?"

She gave the card to Sky, who was the closest to her, and stormed out.

The man was shocked as everyone at the table "what's the problem with her?" asked Kira.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like the theme. What is it Sky?" asked Tyzonne

"Movie Soundtrack" said Sky with a smile. It was a simple theme. "It's something easy to start the competition. Right guys?"

Everyone agreed. They journey begin with the Movies Soundtracks. A huge list of songs to choose from.

**RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI RI**

**The competition begin****s right now! So you know the first theme "Movie Soundtrack". You can suggest a song that you want one of the contestant sing. The only things you have to do is leave it in the review!**

**Also, the official site is now done! If you want to see it, go to my profile page and click on "homepage".** **You can find all the profiles of the contestants there and other stuff!**


	9. Top 12's Pre Show

**Author:**SkyTate19

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Two day had passed since the revelation of the first night theme, but no one knew what to sing.

They thought "Movie Soundtracks" was a great start but they didn't know how to choose from a list of thousands of songs.

The only one who seems didn't have a problem was Maddy. She was going to sing something from an animation movie.

The all took a break and were now near the swimming pool. Most of them were swimming, Sky was teaching Tyzonne how to play guitar, Adele was making lemonade for everyone and Bridge was watching his roommate.

He doesn't know why, but he didn't like to much the fact that they were so close to each other.

"You know, staring at someone like that make you look like an assassin or something like that…" a voice behind him said making him jump.

He turned around and he found Adele laughing "Sorry boy, didn't mean to scare you like that"

Bridge turned every known shades of red and set back in his spot. The woman then looked at him and set near him "what's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost or something supernatural"

The boy looked away but didn't spoke. He didn't have a problem in trusting the woman, but he didn't even know what his problem was.

Adele then nodded "Well than, I'm going to guess it. You were looking somewhere in this place so it might be in here. There's Madison with her camera, Wes is trying to flirting with Syd but she doesn't care about him. Look! She has thrown him the swimming pool! Cole is talking with Kira and Mack about something funny it seems, Ronny and Z are swimming and… Oh! Now I see…" she smiled at herself.

Bridge then looked up "I don't know what is the problem… they are only playing the guitar. But I feel strange about it. Am I sick or something?" he asked to the woman.

She smiled and stood up "You're not sick don't worry. But I'm not going to tell you what the problem is. You have to figure it out by yourself. But I can tell you one thing: you and Ty want the same thing…"

She then went back to her lemonade, leaving Bridge alone thinking. "We want the same thing?"

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

They were now in their room getting ready for a night out. They were going to a bowling alley because they couldn't enter a bar because on Bridge's age.

Bridge as always felt sorry about it. Cole tried to make him understand "Don't worry, we can have fun everywhere. Besides, I have to let Kira wins at something because she doesn't accept the fact that I'm better than her in sports so…" he couldn't finish the sentence because he was hit straight in the head by the girl's shoe.

The memory of the scene made Bridge smile. He then walked out from the bathroom at stopped in his track.

Sky was on his bed ready for the night and he was reading the songlist.

Bridge couldn't help but looked at him. He was wearing a pair of white trousers with a black T-shirt with a pair of wings that started on the back and ended in the front like a warrior armor. But, most important, he was wearing glasses.

"You were glasses?" he asked to the man curious. The other looked up and smiled "Yeah, I'm guilty and almost blind. I always have contacts on but, since I'm in my room and I trust you enough, I don't see a problem with it" he then got up and went to find his shoes.

Bridge smiled and got dress. When they were ready, they went to find the others and left the house for the night.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The night was great. Cole ended up beaten by Kira and everyone had a great time.

They entered the house with Kira singing the "I told you so" song to Cole and they find a message for them.

Cole ran to it because he was sick of hearing Kira sing and read the card. "Guys! They want to know what we have chosen! We have to write it down the title, the singer and the movie here".

Everyone was shocked but agreed and one by one started to write it down.

Bridge was the last one. He took his time to read what the others have chosen

_Veronica__ – "Take My Breath Away" Berlin (Top Gun)_

_Tyzonne – "Dare You to Move" Switchfoot (A Walk to Remember)_

_Adele – "I Have Nothing" Whitney Houston (The Bodyguard)_

_MacKenzie__ – "You Can Leave Your Hat On" Joe Cocker (9 ½ Weeks) _

_Sydney – "There you'll Be" Faith Hill (Pearl Harbor)_

_Cole – "Hero" Chad Kroeger (Spiderman) _

_Elizabeth__ – "Who Wants to Live Forever" Queen (Highlander) _

_Wesley – "Everything I Do (I Do it for You)" Bryan Adams (Robin Hood Prince of Thieves)_

_Kira __– "One Day I'll Fly Away" Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)_

_Shuyler__ – "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" Aerosmith (Armageddon)_

_Madison – "I Believe I Can Fly" R.Kelly (Space Jam)_

"Wow! They're very good song…" Bridge thought. He spent some moment to think about his song but only one come to his mind. Not many people knew that song but he loved it. So he wrote it down

_Bridge – "24" Jem (Ultraviolet)_

He sighed. If he had to pass this turn, at least he wanted to do something amazing. And he know what it was going to be…

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**And another is done! What is the problem with Bridge? Will he find out? And how the first live show will go?**

**STAY TUNE!!**


	10. Movie Sountracks Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title:** Reluctant Idol

**Summary:** After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter ****10**

Everyone was in the dressing room getting ready for the live that was about to starts in an hour.

Nobody was talking. You could have sense that they were nervous just by entering the room.

Ronny sighed "Came on guys! We've been trough worse things just to get here! Look at me: it's the first time I wear a dress, a good one actually, and I'm the first one that have to sing. So if anyone have to be nervous, that's me!" she finished by sitting on the couch.

Than Wes spoke "She's right you know. Look at Z: even her is calm. She doesn't even kill you with a glare…"

In that exact moment, a newspaper flew across the room and hit Wes's head "Ouch!"

Everyone laughed at that. "I guess that is her was to show how good she is!" said Madison trough her laugh.

They suddenly heard a voice calling for them on the stage. That was their moment. From now, they could only count on the Americans votes.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

While they were walking to the stage, Bridge was stopped by Sky "don't worry. You maybe be the last to sing tonight, but you know what they say? –we save the best 'till last!-"

Bridge smiled as the man walked away. He started walking but stopped suddenly.

Tyzonne was looking at him very mad. The boy frightened at his look, but he kept on walking fast to avoid the man.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The studio was dark. Just a small light was on and it showed Ryan Seacrest on stage.

In the moment he started talking, a video of the auditions started playing on the screen behind him "This year we saw thousands people who want to be at the top. Who want to be on this Stage. But only twelve of them made it"

The lights of the studio turned on revealing the twelve contestants near him. The crowd cheered madly.

Than Ryan continued "Who will win this year? You're the only one who decides that. This is American Idol!"

With that, the main theme of the show started. As the images of the previous idol, Kelly Clarkson, Ruben Studdard, Fantasia, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Hicks, Jordin Sparks and David Cook, were showed, every contestant thought the same thing

"I will be the next American Idol…."

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Ryan then entered the stage with a bright smile, cheered by the crowd "Hello everyone! Welcome to a new fantastic season of American Idol!"

He looked around at the crowd and saw many banners for the contestants, most of them for Sky "I can see who are here for by your banners"

As the Sky's fan clubs got up and started jumping he kept going on "This year we got 12 amazing people who want to be the next American Idol. But you know that only you from home can decide who will be. And, as always, you will be helped by our three fantastic judges! Say hi to Randy Jackson!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the big man gave them the peace sign with his hand.

"The lovely Paula Abdul!" the woman smiled happily to be there and waved her hand to the crowd

"And the always-young Simon Cowell!" at that, all the people in the crowd stood up givin him a standing ovation.

"Wow Simon! You never got that in the past 7 years! It's incredible!" Ryan laughed at that, while Simon faked a laugh at the man.

"So. The fist theme is –Movie Soundtracks-. We will listen to twelve amazing songs tonight. Let's begin! The fist one is Veronica"

A video started with Ronny presenting herself "_I'm Veronica Robinson, Ronny for everyone, I'm 20 years old and I'm a babysitter_"

Images of Ronny with two babies came on the screen "_I've done this work even when I still was at school and it's amazing. But everyone knows that my big dream is become a famous singer known all around the World. I'm a little nervous for tonight because:_

_1 I have to sing in front of thousands of people_

_2 I have to wear a dress_

_So watch out America! Here comes Ronny in a dress…"_

The video stopped and the camera focused again on Ryan "Will the pressure of singing first will be a problem for her or not? Let's find out! With –Take my Breath Away- from Top Gun, here's Ronny"

The crown cheered at the view of the gorgeous girl in a gold long dress in the middle of the Stage. When the fists few notes of the song ended, Ronny took the microphone stand in front of her and started singing

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

She then took the microphone in her hand and walked to the limit of the stage to end her song

_Take my breath away__ You Take my breath away_

The backup singer helped her for a moment, and then she ended holding the song on the last note

_You __Take my breath away_

The band finished with some beat on the drums. After that the crowd clapped its hands happily and a few banner come to the view of Ronny, making the girl smiling at what they were saying.

Randy nodded "Ronny listen. That was good. I didn't like the end because you made it strange in a way, but it was good"

The crowd bowed but Ronny nodded happily. That was a starts.

Paula was next "First of all, you look amazing. Second, you pick one of my favorite songs of all the time and you made it sound amazing. Very good job"

"thanks Paula!" Ronny said with a big smile.

Then she turned to Simon and the man sighed "Right. It was good at the beginning, 'till you made it as Jessica Simpson did. And so it become just a karaoke exhibition"

The crowd bowed again. Then Ryan approached Ronny "Just for the record, I've loved it very much!"

"Thank you Ryan" said Ronny smiling at the man.

"If you want to vote for Ronny these are the numbers you have to call. We take a little break and when we can back, Tyzonne and Adele will make sure to win some votes from you!"

The camera focused on one side of the stage, where Ty and Adele smiled and waved at the camera.

And then, the commercials started.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**OK! Ronny has done her job and had some good comments. Just for the record, I love Jessica Simpson, but I know that Simon doesn't so I had to make it look bad.**

**How will the show continued? Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Movie Sountracks Night, Pt2

**Author:** SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter ****11**

Ronny came back into the backstage area and found her friend waiting for her.

In the moment they saw her, they cheered happily for her and Kira got up and hugged her "that was fantastic! Don't listen to Simon, you were great!"

"y-y-y-y-you were fantastic Ronny" said Bridge going near her to compliment the woman.

The woman smiled and hugged the boy, making him blush every shade of red known.

As everybody laughed at that, the commercial ended. The show started again.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The crowd cheered as Ryan came back into the spotlight "Welcome back to American Idol. We have already seen one performance. Let's continue. Up next is Tyzonne"

One the screen appeared the introducing video "_I'm Tyzonne, I'm 19 and I'm a waiter and a student."_

(Imagines of Ty working at a bar come out) "_Everybody knows that work and study at the same time is almost like a suicide, but I can ménage well. At least till now…." _

(Ty smiled and continued) "_For –movie soundtrack week- I've chosen –Dare you to Move-. It's quite a rock song but has a deep meaning in it. I hope everybody like it as much as I do."_

The video ended and the camera focused again on Ryan near the Judges "will this chose help him? Or you will send him back to his destructive life? Only you will choose! With -Dare you to Move- from the movie –A Walk to Remember- here's Tyzonne"

The camera focused on the guitarist on the stage. After a small intro, it zoomed out to revile Ty near him set on a stool. The boy then started singing.

_Welcome to the planet _

_Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next?_

Then the band started playing the rock part of the song

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

The song ended and the crowd cheered happily. Ty then moved in front of the judges.

Randy started first "ok Tyzonne. I have to tell you. I didn't like it I'm sorry." He shook his head and the crowd bowed at him.

Paula rolled her eyes "I only agree with that in part. I've loved the beginning of the song because it showed your soft side that I love. But the end was too much for you I think. Rock isn't your style I'm sorry"

The boy nodded. Then Simon gave his best shot as always "that was atrocious"

The crowd bowed again but this time, some people got up almost going to kill the man "you begin almost whispering the song, and then you ended screaming. I know you're better then that sorry"

Ryan went near the boy "would you like to say something?"

Ty sighed "I love that song. That was all I could have done with that. I thought that was good but apparently I was wrong"

"Don't worry I think America loved it. If you want to vote for Tyzonne these are the numbers you need. Let's move on with the competition. Up next is Adele"

Another video started "_I'm Adele, I'm 29 and I own a restaurant and I'm also the chef of it"_

(Images of Adele cooking come out) "_In a restaurant you have to know what the clientele want and you have to give it to them better than you can. This is the same with music. People don't like you if you don't give them what they want"_

(Scene from –The Bodyguard- come out) "_Tonight I will sing –I have Nothing- because I'm in love with Whitney. And only I will be famous half like she is, I will be the happiest woman on Earth"_

The video ended and Ryan appeared "Will you make her dream come true? With – I Have Nothing – here's Adele"

The camera focused on the pianist playing the intro of the song. Then Adele entered the stage from one side and started singing

_Share my life__,  
Take me for what I am.  
'Cause I'll never change  
all my colors for you._

She then looked around and pointed to the crowd, making it cheers.

_I don't really need to look  
Very much further,  
I don't wanna have to go  
where you don't follow.  
I will hold it back again,  
this passion inside.  
Can't run from myself,  
there's nowhere to hide._

She held the last note longer and then started the last part of the song

_Don't make me close one more door__,  
I don't wanna hurt anymore.  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
or must I imagine you there.  
Don't walk away from me.  
Don't walk away from me.  
Don't you dare walk away from me.  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
if I don't have you_

When the song ended, the crowd went crazy. Randy and Paula got up with the crowd. Even Simon applauded the woman

"Adele, that was amazing! You're the one to beat this year!" Randy said almost screaming because of the noise the crowd was making.

"Adele! First of all you look amazing. Second, you pictured perfectly every note like Whitney did. I have to say that you and she gave us an amazing cover of that song" Paula said almost in tears.

Adele smiled at her "Thank you girl!"

Simon nodded "Adele, you were fantastic. You just got a place near Mariah Carrey, Celine Dion and Whitney congratulation"

The woman screamed happily as Ryan got near her "I take that as you're happy with the comments"

"Who wouldn't? I even saw Simon clap his hands! When that happened?" the woman said making everybody laugh.

Ryan nodded "Yeah that is rare. If you want to vote for Adele these are the numbers you have to call. We take another break and when we come back, Cole will tell us what means being a "Hero", Sydney will give us some Faith Hill, and Mackenzie will make the girls in the audience go crazy!"

The camera focused on the three contestants. Cole made a hero-pose; Mack gave Syd a flirting smile and the girl faint in Cole's arms smiling at that.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Ty and Adele returned to the backstage cheered by their friends. Sky got up and went near Ty, putting his arm around the boy shoulder "Don't worry for what they said, is America that vote not them"

Ty looked at the man and smiled "thanks"

Sky nodded and went back to his book. When he wasn't looking, Ty turned to Bridge and gave him and evil smile, making the boy shook with almost fear.

Everybody saw that minus Sky. Kira sighed at that. Ty was going to be a problem, and Sky didn't even notice the problem.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Another one is done! How will the competition continue? Will Sky ever notice what is going on around him? How that will turn out? Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Movie Sountracks Night, Pt3

**Author:**SkyTate19

**Title:**Reluctant Idol

**Summary:**After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Author Note: **Two chapters in two days? That because I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter ****12**

Bridge set quietly on the sofa thinking about everything was going on.

He met amazing people on the show that had threatened him like anybody has done in his life.

But he could see Jack in Tyzonne. He didn't even know what had he done to make him go mad to him like he did.

He sighed. He didn't want a copy of his life. He didn't need it.

"Hey Bridge! The commercial is off come here!" he heard Sky call for him.

He smiled and got up to go near them. He went for the only free spot, but Sky grabbed him and made him sit on his legs.

That made everybody smile at the scene. Everybody minus Ty. His blood was boiling mad.

The only thing that he thought is that Bridge was going to pay for that.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

"Welcome back to American Idol. We're about to see three amazing performance. The first one is Mackenzie Heartford"

As always, the video started and it showed a cheerful Mack "_Hi! I'm Mack! I'm 22 and I'm a psychology student"_

(Images of Mack into a library searching for books) _"I'm always wanted to study this because, even when I was young, I use to help people solving problems. So that's what I will do in my life. Help people. _

(Images of Mack into the dressing room) "_Tonight I will do something very rare for myself. I don't think anybody is used to sing a song about a strip tease in front of million people"_

The video ended with Mack laughing. The camera zoomed on the stairs on the said of the stage, where Ryan was waiting "This will make the girls in the audience go crazy! With – You Can Leave You Hat On – make some noise for Mack!"

The camera zoomed on the crowd, where Mack was waiting for the song to start while throwing flirting looks at the girls.

_Baby take off your coat, real slow  
and take off your shoes  
I'll take your shoes  
Baby take off your dress, yes yes yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

_Go on over there, turn on the light  
no all the lights  
Come back here, stand on this chair  
that's right  
Raise your arms up to the air  
no shake 'em_

He went on the small stage behind the Judges and took Paula's hand, who was dancing crazily, and started dancing with her

_You give me a reason to live  
__you give me a reason to live  
you give me a reason to live  
you give me a reason to live_

He took off his hat and put it on the woman's head, making everybody scream. He then ran on the real stage to finish the song with the backup singers.

_You can leave your hat on (You can leave your hat on) _

_you can leave your hat on (You can leave your hat on) _

_you can leave your hat on_

The song ended and everyone was jumping excited. Even Paula was jumping up and down.

Randy started to talk, but Mack wasn't able to hear him due to the loud noise. "Mack! Listen!"

After a moment, everyone calmed down. "Wow! You made them go wild dawg! I think that was your best performance since we saw you. It shown a lot of personality that honestly I didn't think you had."

Paula nodded happily "I totally agree with him! It was a lot of fun dancing with you thanks for that. By the way, you're not going to have this hat back!"

Mack laughed embarrassed "don't worry girl keep that!"

Simon then smiled "Other than the fact I felt like I was in a strip club, I think that was fantastic for you"

The boy looked shocked at Simon and then screamed happily.

Ryan laughed at him "I saw most of the girls in the audience wanting to rip your clothes of mate!"

Mack blushed as the said girls stood up in the crowd and screamed "These are the numbers you need to vote for this guy. Let's continue with the competition. Up next is Sydney"

The video started and the imagine of Sydney come out welcomed by a huge cheer by the guys in the audience _"I'm Sydney, I'm 21 and I'm a Shop assistant"_

_(_Images of Sydney arranging clothes come on) "_I'm so in love with my work! It makes you talk to people, help them and, most important, you work with clothes!"_

(Everyone laughed at that) "_My other passion is the guitar. I love to play acoustic versions of my favorite songs. And that's what I'm going to do tonight"_

Ryan then came on the screen "With an acoustic version of Faith Hill's – There You'll Be -, here's the one and only Sydney Drew!"

The camera zoomed and Sydney's hands, which started playing the intro with her guitar, followed by another guitarist and a violinist near her.

_When I think back on these times,  
And the dreams we left behind,  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get,  
To have you in my life,_

_In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life,_

_I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,_

_Cause I always saw you in my life, my strength,  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways,  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me  
Always…_

Then the backup singers stepped in to finish the song

_I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
There You'll Be_

The guys in the audience got up happily for her. Syd smiled at them and took place in front of the judges.

Randy nodded "It was ok, not something special, but it was a good version of it."

Syd nodded almost sad. Paula noticed it immediately "Don't be sad Syd. It wasn't the pest performance you've done, but it was very pleasant. It showed an amazing side of you that everybody has fallen in love with it"

"Thanks Paula" said Syd with a small smile. After all, they like it, even if it wasn't the best as Adele's.

Simon then talked "Ok I tell you what the problem is. The performance was good as they said. But I think that you're too cute."

Everybody was shocked and started bowing "Are you crazy Simon?" said Paula

"You can even see it in your video! The only reason you keep your job is because you're obsessed with clothes" said the man firmly.

Ryan then came over to comfort Syd "don't you listen to him about clothes. He's wearing the same shirt he had on the first live show of the first season…"

That made everybody laugh, even Syd "That's what we were waiting for! Your smile! If you like to vote for Sydney these are the numbers to do it."

Syd waved at the crowd who was screaming for her "they love you girl! Let's see what the last member of the group has prepared for us. Here's Cole"

The video started. _"I'm Cole, I'm 27 and I'm a veterinary"_

(Images of Cole with puppies come on) _"This job is fantastic! Not only you can save the animal's life, but also it made me meet my beautiful wife Jennifer."_

(Images of Cole hugging Jen in Hollywood come on) _"She auditioned with me, but was cut off just before the Top 12 was announced. So I made a promise to her that I was going to win American Idol. And that's what I'm intended to do."_

Ryan came on the screen and he was clapping his hand "That is very sad guys. Will you make that promise come reality? With – Hero – from the movie - Spiderman – here's Cole"

Cole was in the center of the stage. When the drummer ended his part, he started his.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Woah, wherever,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away._

After a small electric guitar solo part, he continued

_Now that the world isn't ending,  
It's love that I'm sending to you,  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
And that's why I fear it won't do._

He then pointed to the backup singers and the three girls started singing with him till the end

_And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they´re watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly away, way, way,__ oh no… _

The bad stopped paying and the crowd stood up for a standing ovation. Randy and Paula joined in as well.

"This is official the best Top 12 we ever had! You were amazing!" screamed Randy.

"Thank you Randy" Cole said almost out of breath.

"Jen is sure proud of you. She has an amazing housebound. I'm almost jealous…" Paula said grinning and Cole laughed.

Simon, however, rolled his eyes "Paula, don't flirt with him. It's horrible."

The woman laughed and hugged the man "Anyway. Cole that was one of the best performances of the night"

"Yeah!" screamed Cole as Ryan approached him "Good job buddy! I remember you wife the first time we met at the audition. I'm sure you miss her"

Cole nodded "You don't even know how much I do." That made everyone said "ooooow!"

Ryan smiled "Well, you heard him. He made a promise and only you can help him! These are the number you need to help this guy. We take another break and when we came back, Elizabeth, Wesley and Kira will show you what they can do on this stage!"

The camera showed the three on the side of the stage with Wes's arms around the girl's shoulders and them waving at the camera.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

While Mack, Syd and Cole were coming back to the others, they spotted Ty on the other side of the stage grinning evilly.

Mack looked at the others "That guy scare me mates…"

The other two nodded. Syd hoped that he wasn't going to do anything stupid to the poor Bridge. But she knew that she was going to be wrong….

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**So! Half of them have already sung. What will happen next? What will Ty has in mind? But most off all, will he succeed? Stay tune!**


	13. Movie Sountracks Night, Pt4

* * *

**Author:** SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary:** After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter ****13**

Everyone was laughing in the backstage room. They were happy because the competition was going great for them.

Cole looked around and realized something "Guys… where is Tyzonne?"

The laughing stopped and everybody was confused. He was actually right. The blond guy was nowhere in sight.

"That guy scares me… I don't know why… maybe I'm just paranoid" Ronny sighed.

Mack went near the girl and put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled at the gesture and put her head on the boy's chest. She liked a lot Mack, but she couldn't say it, it wasn't her nature.

Just then, they saw the commercial ending. The competition was on.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Ryan was near the judges when the camera focused on him. "Welcome back to American Idol. Before we continue with the competition, I want to ask the judges a question. What do you think so far about the contestant?"

Randy talked first "Well, I think it's too early to judge, but we had some great performances 'till now, and some of them truly shocked me."

Ryan nodded "Paula what do you think?"

The woman shook her head "you know that I'm not going to say anything about that sorry"

Everybody in the audience, even Simon, rolled their eyes "Yeah, right. They're all great for you. I forgot that. Simon?"

The man took a sip from his glass and started talking "If I have to choose the best entertainer, Mack is the winner and if I have to choose the best singer, Adele beasts everyone 'till now."

The crowd cheered at that. Ryan then talked "OK. We've heard what the judges think. Let's continue with the competition. Shell us? Up next is Elizabeth"

(The presentation video begin) _"I'm Elizabeth, Z for everyone, I'm 21 and I'm a nurse."_

(Imagines of Z in the hospital working come on) "_This is a very stressful job. Sometimes I have to do double shift but if I think that I have to go home to my beautiful daughter, times fly by."_

(Imagines of Z and her daughter playing come on the screen) "_I want to dedicate this night performance to her. And remember: Mum loves you!"_

The video ended and the camera showed Ryan near Alyssa, Z's mum "I'm near Mama Delgado, who's already crying. Don't worry, she hasn't sing yet."

The woman smiled and slapped lightly the man's arm "With –Who Wants to Live Forever- here's Z"

The light in the studio went off. Only one remained on, and it showed Z in the middle of the stage.

_There's no time for us  
there's no place for us  
what is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us_

Z then took a big breath and started singing the chorus.

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die_

The light turned on again and the girl looked around at the cheering crowd

_but touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
and we can have forever  
and we can love forever  
forever is our today_

She looked straight in the camera and finished the song

_Who waits forever anyway?_

The song ended and Z bowed her head to thank the crowd and went in front of the Judges.

Randy nodded "That was very good. I loved how you controlled the song from going up and down in the middle. You know what? Your voice reminds me a lot of Amy Whinehouse's vibe. I like that!"

Paula smiled at that "I have to agree with that. Your voice sounds a lot like Amy's. And I have to compliment you because you took a song that only big singers like Celine and Barbra can take on and you made it your own. Very good job" the woman clapped her hands as she stood up.

Z nodded at her and turned to Simon "You might be surprised, but I have to agree with these two. Congratulation"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Ryan approached Z "good job!"

They shared a high five "If you want to vote for Z these are the numbers you need to do that. Let's go on with the competition. Wes is next.

(The video started) _"I'm Wesley Collins, I'm 24, and I'm the CEO of my father's industries."_

(Imagines of Wes behind a desk come on) _"This is a horrible job. It's hard when someone basically throw you into an office and says – here you are, this is your future - ."_

(Imagines of Wes playing a guitar and singing in a group come on) _"Nobody of my family knows about my group and I like that. They're to snob to go into that kind of bar where I play and I don't have to worry about them knowing, they don't watch TV"_

Ryan came on the screen laughing "Well. With Bryan Adams's – (everything I Do) I Do it For You – here's the rebel Wes"

The camera focused on the pianist playing the intro of the song. Then it turned its attention on Wes, who was in the middle of the stage set on a stool with his eyes closed.

_Look into my eyes, __you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more_

He stood up opened his eyes

_Oh,__ you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, you I'd die for you_

he hold the last note for long, the he took a pause and ended the song

_You__ know it's true  
everything I do, I do it for you _

He ended and he looked around. Everybody was clapping its hands.

He then looked at Randy "Wes, listen. There were some good things in it but also bad things. And I'm sorry, but the bad ones were most."

The crowd bowed but the mad continued "there were many problems with your voice because you couldn't reach some notes sorry"

Wes nodded an OK and looked at Paula "It wasn't your best, and you know it. And I think it's because you were extremely nervous, and I can tell it because you had your eyes closed"

Wes smiled and nodded embarrassed. Simon then talked "I think that they were too kind. Because for me, that was horrible"

The crowd erupted in bows and Ryan came into view "What do you think about their comment Wes?"

The boy sighed "Paula was right. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to pass out…"

Everybody laughed at that "Don't worry. It's the American who votes not them. If you want to vote for Wes all you need to do is call these numbers. Let's get on with the last member of this group. Kira is your turn!"

(The video started) _"I'm Kira Ford, I'm 18 and I'm a singer."_

(Imagines of Kira singing with her band come on) "_I've already trying with the music industry, but everything went wrong. So let's hope that American Idol will help me in my dream"_

Ryan then announced her "Will you help her in her dream? Only you can! With – One Day I'll Fly Away – here's the one and only Kira!"

The girl smiled at the crowd. Then the music began and she started singing softly.

_I follow the night  
can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again _

She then looked at the crowd and continued

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends_

The band made a small solo performance. Then Kira extended her hands in front of her and went on with the song

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
why live life from dream to dream  
and dread the day when dreaming ends_

the band stopped playing. That was the moment Kira was going to sing a cappella

_One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away... _

Everybody in the crowd got up to cheer. Kira walked in front of the judges with part of her dress in her hand because it was too long and she didn't want to trip on it.

Randy went first "Kira you're only 18, and you sing like a diva! That was one of the best performances of the night!"

The man screamed making everybody go wild in the audience. Kira put her hand on her mouth because she was going to cry, she knew it.

Paula just looked at her and stood up clapping her hands. Simon then talked "That was superb. Very very well done"

That made kira cries. Ryan came near her and handed her a tissue "thanks Ryan…"

The man smiled at her and turned to the audience "isn't she great?"

That made the girl smile and the audience gone mad one again "If you want to vote for Kira you need these numbers. We take another break. When we come back, Sky, Madison and Bridge are closing the show!"

The girls went wild in the audience. The camera showed a laughing Sky because of all the girls, a smiling and beautiful Madison and almost shacking but smiling Bridge.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The three singers went back to the backstage room where they found the others cheering happily for them.

While they were celebrating, Tyzonne came back into the room. Syd spotted him first "Where were you Ty? You missed the last three performances!"

Ty looked at her "I've just gone to the bathroom and then I've took something to eat. I was starving"

Everybody nodded at him and he went to read a magazine. All of them seemed to accept that story, minus Syd. The girl looked at him suspiciously. He knew he did something. But she couldn't picture what.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**So! ¾ of the first live show is done! What will happen next? Was Ty really where he said he was? How the last part of the show will go? Stay tune to find out!**

**By the way, this will be the night themes of the next shows:**

_**Top 11 - Love Songs**_

_**Top 10 - Country Music**_

_**Top 09 - 21st Century**_

_**Top 08 - Latin Music**_

_**Top 07 - Elvis Presley**_

_**Top 06 - Musical**_

_**Top 05 - "Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame"**_

_**Top 04 - Disco Music**_

_**Top 03 - One Song chosen by the Judges, One by the Producers and One by Clive Davis**_

_**Top 02 - Two songs chosen by the Finalists, "In**__** This Moment" and "Angels brought me Here" **_

_**Winnning song - Chosen between the seven previous Idol's seasons **_

**You can suggest ****the songs you want to hear the contestant sing and also if you want some mentors for them. I will see what I can do if they fit with what I have in mind with the story.**

**Remember: some of your decisions may change the story for better or even for worse...  
**


	14. Movie Sountracks Night, Pt5

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was now the moment of true. While he was walking with Sky and Madison, every possible thought pass into his mind. He didn't even saw the other two stop in front of him and he crushed with them.

"Ouch!" said laud Madison while rubbing her foot where Bridge had stepped on.

The boy turned every known shade of red and started to apologize embarrassed, while Sky laughed at the scene.

"Bridge please calm down!" said the guy while taking the boy into a hug. "You're going to be great. You even create a sort of your own version of the song! You are obviously going to be great!"

Bridge looked at Sky smiling. Even Madison was doing the same thing, but because she realized that both boys liked each other, but apparently they didn't know it.

In that moment, Sky was called on stage, where he was going to do is own version of his song "I've to go. Wish me luck!" "You know you don't need it! Go out there and win some votes!" Maddy said while pushing him laughing.

Sky laughed too and, with one final look at Bridge, he ran on stage.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The commercial ended and the crowd was already cheering mad. Ryan, from the second floor of the stage, was laughing at the scene "Welcome back to American Idol. For sure the girls here in the studio already know what will happen next. Let's don't make them wait. Up next is Sky"

The video started and the blue-eyed guy's images come on screen "_I'm Sky, I'm 25, and I'm a bartender"_

_(_Images of Sky working at the bar come on) "_I'm doing this job since I was 19 and basically the same day I started it is the same day my parents stopped talking to me. They wanted me to be a lawer or something like that. But can you really picture me in a suit? Naahhh"_

_(_Everybody laughed in the studio) "_I love adding my own spin on the song I'm singing. So that's what I'm going to do tonight. Hoping that everybody will love it"_

The video ended and Ryan took again the spot "will you like his version of the song? Let's find out! With –I don't want to miss a thing- from Armageddon, here's Sky ladies and gentleman"

With some screams from the girls in the audience, the camera focused on the centre of the stage, where Sky stood in the middle surrounded by violinists. After a small intro by them, Sky grabbed the microphone stand in front of him and started singing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

The violists continued playing softly as backup while Sky kept on singing

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
__yeah, yeah, yeah _

The rest of the band joined Sky, who took the microphone in his hand and walked in front of the judge's desk to finish the song

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing__…_

He then looked back at the band and, with a gesture of his hand, they stopped playing. The crowd erupted in cheers while the boy ran back on stage to hear the judges judging his performance

"Dawg that was fantastic! You have created your own version of the song. You've token your time through it. You've even told the band when to stop! This is official the best performance of the night!" said Randy happily

Sky nodded smiling. Paula then spoke "Sky! You're amazing! You will going straight to the finale of this competition I promise you!"

Simon nodded "Sky, two things: or it was good or horrible. Believe me, it was very good"

Sky held up his fist happily, than Simon kept on talking "You know what? That reminds me of one year ago, the same week when David Cook sang on this stage for the first time…"

That shocked Sky a lot. Simon thought he was as good as David, his Idol. That meant a lot for him.

Ryan approached him smiling "that was a very good thing to say Simon. And Sky, if you connect things between you, David and him being the current American Idol well… it's a got thing, isn't it?" "An amazing one!" answered Sky.

"These are the numbers you need to vote for Sky, and I believe they will be many right girls?" asked Ryan to the crowd, who cheered excited.

"Let's move on with the competition. We still have two contestants after all. Up next is Madison"

As always, the presentation video started and it showed a cheerful Maddy "_Hi! I'm Maddy, I'm 24 and I'm studying to become a movie director"_

(Images of Maddy with a camera come in) "_I auditioned to American Idol because my sister made a bet with me saying that I wasn't going to do it. Well… I'm done it and I'm part of the top 12 as well!"_

"_Tonight I'm going to sing a very beautiful song that it's almost like an inspirational one. I hope everybody think of it the same thing"_

The camera showed Ryan on the stairs who was going to introduce the girl "let's see what she prepared for us! With –I believe I can fly- here's Maddy"

The crowd cheered at the sight of the girl set on the opposite part of the stage on the stairs. After the intro of the flute player, Maddy started singing.

_See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes inside us, it can seem so long  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
I believe_

She then stood up and, while she was walking in the center of the stage, the backup singers sang for her

_(I believe I can fly)  
(I believe I can touch the sky)  
I think about it every night and day _

_(I think about it every night and day)_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

She then looked at the crowd in front of her and headed to the last part of the song

_If I can see it, I see me running through that open door_

_I can fly (I can fly)_

_I can fly (I can fly)_

_If I could spread my wing like eagles_

_I can fly…_

The band ended and Maddy smiled at the crowd. She then looked at the judges and saw that they weren't so happy.

The first one was Randy "Maddy, Maddy. Listen. You were too nervous during the performance and that made you mess up your lyrics. Other than that, it was very karaoke for me."

The girl sighed at that. She that looked at Paula "Let me start with the positive things. You look amazing tonight. I'm sorry but for the rest I have to agree with Randy. But I'm happy because it's seems that from the moment that you finished your song, you knew it"

Simon then talked "Pack your suitcases you're going home. It wasn't good enough"

"Thanks guys" Maddy said sad. Ryan then went near her and put an arm around her shoulders "Listen. You have done all you could do with the song. It happen sometimes with the amazing singer that they don't do well their performances."

Maddy smiled sadly but was OK with that. She had to have faith in America. That's all she needed.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

While Ryan was talking to Madison, Bridge was getting ready to sing. Suddenly, an arm grabbed him from behind and he screamed.

"Hey! Calm down! It's me!" he turned around to see Sky standing there laughing.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. Now that I'm thinking about it, you don't really need it that much. Anyway, beat them tiger!" he patted the boy's back and walked away.

Bridge smiled and turned to the stage waiting for his turn. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from the other side of the stage.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

"It's time for our last contestant! Bridge is closing the show" Ryan said pointing at the big screen, where the last presentation movie appeared.

"_I'm Bridge, I'm 17 and I'm a high school student in Newteck City"_

(Imagines of Bridge at his school come on) "_I'm not the typical student surrounded by a bunch of friends and stuff like that. But I'm happy this way. At least I have my father to lean on"_

(Imagines of Bridge and Mike playing football come on) "_He was the first who made me sing in public, and he was also the first one who saw me faint on stage. Tonight I'm going to play the piano on an amazing song. I know that it has already a big band style on it, but I kind of want to join the party."_

Ryan was in the middle of the crowd when the camera focused on him "Will you join the party with him? With -24- by Jem, here's Bridge Carson!"

The crowd erupted once again as the camera turned its attention on the band on the second floor. Than it turned quickly on Bridge's hands, who were playing the piano.

_Been given 24 hours  
to tie up loose ends  
to make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
and the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
no time to sit down  
just wanted to  
run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
don't wish life away,  
now I've one day_

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me_

The crowd cheered at the performance and at how Bridge was playing trough it.

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

_And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time_

Everybody stopped playing. After a second, Bridge began playing the piano without the band backing up for him.

_In just 1 hour they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me _

He stopped playing and the crowd erupted in cheers for him. He looked strangely at the piano. He didn't know what it was, but it hadn't play same tune it was supposed to.

The judges then started. Randy went first "That was good. I mean, it look like you were uncomfortable paying the piano because you can tell you were out of tune most of the time. Overall it was good after all"

Bridge nodded. So not only him noticed it. Paula then continued with the judging process "Let's forget about the bad notes. That was a very good way to close the show."

Bridge smiled at her kindness. When he looked at Simon, fear started to grow inside of him "I didn't know the song honestly. Now that you sing it, I want to forget about it. Not that it was a bad song, but you performed it horribly"

The crowd bowed madly at the man "it was just a mess the arrangement of the band. You destroy it with playing the piano, where you were out of tune all the time."

The boy was about to cry, when Ryan come near him "Simon that was very bad for you to say. He is already very nervous you aren't making it any good"

Simon rolled his eyes and Ryan sighed "Don't care about him. You were fantastic. These are the numbers you need to vote for Bridge. Now let's see once again all the numbers of tonight."

While a recap of all performances come on the screen, the other 11 contestants joined Bridge on the stage. Sky rushed near the boy and hugged him.

Ryan than spoke for the last time "You saw all the numbers. You have two hours to vote for your favorite. Thanks to the judges for tonight. Thanks to Ricky and his amazing band. Thanks to the idols. But most of all, thanks to you for watching! We will see again tomorrow for the result show. Good night everybody!"

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Everybody was celebrating in the backstage. They were happy because they had passed the first night.

Bridge, however, wasn't celebrating at all. He was on the rooftop with Sky, who was hugging him while the boy was crying "I don't know what happened… I'm sure I've played the right note. How can I was out of tune?"

Sky sighed "I don't know… I really don't know"

Bridge continued crying madly.

In the meantime, someone was looking at them grinning evilly. He walked away thinking "You had what you deserved. And now you will go home…"

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**SO! The Top 12 is officially done! What do you think about it? Who will be the first one to leave the competition? But most important, what Ty has done to Bridge? Let's see who can guess it!**

**Stay tune for the result show!**


	15. Top 12's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next day everybody was chilling around the house waiting for the producers to pick them up to go to the studio for the result show.

They discovered many things about each other during the previous night, making them starting to get close to one another.

They talked about Z's daughter, Wes's rebellion against his father's will, Cole's love for animals and, of course, Bridge's situation at home.

"Whoever doesn't see you as a friend is a jerk, trust me. I just can't see it, you're actually one of the best guy I ever met" Mack said to the boy without looking up from his adventure book.

That made Bridge smile. However, he actually wasn't feeling good with that. He knew that someday he will have to go home and, after the previous night, he was sure that day was coming quickly.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

After the rehearsal for the night, they were now in their dressing room getting ready.

If they weren't thinking about this moment early, now it was a good moment to start panicking and, of course, Bridge was becoming almost crazy.

He couldn't help to think about his trouble with the piano. He was sure he played the right notes.

However, everything was now done. He couldn't turn back times. If only he could…

The 12 contestants met in the backstage before going on the stage. Adele, as the "mother" of the group, spoke "Guys, whoever is going home tonight, won't be disappointed. We will be together even if we are not all here. Right?"

"Yeah!" they all screamed and run on the stage. The show was about to begin. It was now they first moment of true.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

A light was turned on in the studio, and Ryan appeared on millions of TV screen "The competition has just begun, and someone has to go home already. You voted for the one who have to leave. But who will he is? Let's find out! This is American Idol!"

As the many tune of the program was playing, the contestants took their place on the sofas on the right of the stage. Then Ryan appeared again smiling "Welcome to American Idol! Yesterday we had an amazing first night, the contestants showed what they can do, but one of them have to leave tonight. First off all, let's cheer for them!"

He pointed to them as the crowd went crazy "And, of course, our judges Randy, Paula and Simon!"

The three smiled at the camera. Ryan then went near them "let's see. Randy let's start with you. What you think about the top 12?"

The big man took a sip of his drink and spoke "I think they're the best we have had on this show. They're very different I already can picture what type of music could make them famous dawg!"

Ryan nodded "Paula?"

The woman took the microphone and said her part "I agree with Randy at all. We had an amazing night. Some of them shone, and you can already tell they want to win this competition badly."

Everybody cheered at that. "Simon?"

The British man thought for a moment, than spoke "It might be shocking, but I agree with them. I can also see three of them in the final"

Ryan smiled at that "Very good. They obviously love our top 12. Let's go on with the show. I would like to introduce to you our first guest of the season. She took the title of American Idol back in season 4. With her new single –Just a Dream-, ladies and gentleman miss Carrie Underwood!"

The camera focused on the stage, where Carrie and her band were located. As the group was playing the intro, Carrie looked at the Top 12 and smiled. Then she started singing.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in her shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the gun's rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Bridge looked at the other contestants. As he predicted, all the girls were crying at the song. What shocked him was that Sky was about to cry too. He didn't picture him as the type who could cry for a song. "Maybe this song means something for him…" he thought.

Carrie then sang softly the last part of the song

_  
Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah _

The band finished the song and everybody stood up, Top 12 included. "Carrie Underwood ladies and gentleman!" Ryan said approaching the girl "What an amazing song. You made everyone cry, even Paula. You almost made Simon cry…"

Everybody laughed as the British rolled his eyes. "You want to say something to the Top 12?"

Carrie nodded "Yes. Just have fun. Live every day as is the last one, and if you have to go home, well that happen. But I can promise you that won't be the end of the World."

Ryan nodded "She's right. Thank you for being here for us. Let's cheer one more time for this amazing girl!"

The crowd stood up once again for the girl. "We take a quick break. When we come back, we will say good bye to one of the guys!"

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

When the commercial ended, the camera showed the contestants divided in 4 groups of 3: Maddy, Bridge and Mack in one; Ty, Syd and Wes in another; Kira, Ronny and Z in another; Sky, Adele and Cole in the last one. On the screen behind them a chart could be seen.

"Welcome back. We are about to see who will leave tonight. But first let me explain. I will say a number associated to one of this group and their name will appeared on this chart in the place where they are after this week's votes. We clear?"

The contestants nodded "OK. Let's begin with… group number 3: Kira Ronny and Z." Everybody was silent. After a moment, the three names come out on the screen

_01_

_02_

_03_

_04 Z_

_05 Ronny_

_06 Kira_

_07_

_08_

_09_

_10_

_11_

_12 _

The three girls hugged themselves together "congratulation girls. You're safe have a seat"

They ran on the sofa. "Let's continue with… group number 2: Tyzonne, Syd and Wes. Let's see…" after a while again, the name popped out

_01_

_02_

_03_

_04 Elizabeth_

_05 Veronica_

_06 Kira_

_07 Wesley_

_08 Sydney_

_09 Tyzonne_

_10_

_11_

_12 _

The three nodded. "They come so close America. That leaves us with two groups. Who will be the bottom 3? Let's see first who the top 3 is" Ryan pointed to the screen, and the three names come out

_01__ Adele_

_02 Shuyler_

_03 Cole_

_04 Elizabeth_

_05 Veronica_

_06 Kira_

_07 Wesley_

_08 Sydney_

_09 Tyzonne_

_10_

_11_

_12 _

The crowd went mad for them. Sky, however, looked worried at Bridge, who was now starting shacking. "Well America. You have voted. This is your bottom 3 for this week. Simon who do you think will leave us?"

The man looked at the three for a moment "it's not going to be Mack. So it's either Bridge or Madison"

Ryan nodded. "Let's send one of you back on the sofa. Let's see who the number 10 this week is"

The three turned to the screen with Mack in the middle with his arms on the others two shoulders

_01 Adele_

_02 Shuyler_

_03 Cole_

_04 Elizabeth_

_05 Veronica_

_06 Kira_

_07__ Wesley_

_08 Sydney_

_09 Tyzonne_

_10 MacKenzie_

_11_

_12_

The boy sighed and hugged the other two. Then he went back on the sofa with the others. When he came to Sky, he whispered "don't worry. He will be fine"

Sky smiled at the guy. He hoped he was right.

Ryan then went in the middle of the two "These is your bottom two America. Either Madison or Bridge is going home. Good luck to you both."

The two nodded and took each other hand. "The person who leaves us tonight is…"

Everybody held his breath for a moment. Then, the name came out

_01 Adele_

_02 Shuyler_

_03 Cole_

_04 Elizabeth_

_05 Veronica_

_06 Kira_

_07__ Wesley_

_08 Sydney_

_09 Tyzonne_

_10 MacKenzie_

_11 Bridge_

_12 Madison_

The girl smiled and nodded. She then turned to the boy near her who was crying mad and hugged him. She heard him whisper "I'm sorry…"

She grinned and said "I'm not. I'm happy actually"

Ryan then approached them "I'm sorry Madison you have to leave us tonight. Bridge you're safe go join the others"

The boy nodded and went to the others who cheered happy for him. Well, not everybody. Tyzonne wasn't pleased with the results.

Madison was smiling at the cheering crowd. "You haven't seen the last of me! So stay tune because Madison will be back again!"

Ryan smiled at the girl and then turned to the camera "We will see next week with the top 11. Now I leave the microphone to the beautiful Madison. Good night everybody!"

Maddy took the microphone and, once again, she sang her song for the last time. When she finished, the others went near her and hug her tightly.

She looked at Sky before hugging him. Then she whispered something to him that made him smile. Bridge saw that, and he wrote a mental note to ask the guy later what she said to him.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Later that night, the remaining contestants went back to the mansion after a night out. They found a card for them pinned on the front door.

Syd took it and they went inside, were the girl read laud what the card said

_Congratulation Top 11!_

_You now will move to the next round_

_We want to see your romantic side this week._

_The next theme will be love songs._

_Pick one song and be ready for the next live show_

_The producers_

Syd looked up with dreamy eyes. Everybody laughed at her. This was going to be a perfect week for her.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**And then there were 11! Maddy is gone sigh. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far? What Madison has whispered to Sky? Stay tune to find out.**

**By the way, you can suggest a song that you like for whoever you want! I'll see if that isn't in contrast with the story.**


	16. Top 11's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Author Note: **Can someone review my new story "Brothers & Sisters Season 1"? I really need to know if that sucks or it's good!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

During the rehearsal for the next week, Sky had a lot to think about. Especially what Madison had told to him the previous night.

Her words were still ringing in his head "_Go for it… you know too well that you want it…"_

She was right. He wanted it so bad. But there was also one thing that was stopping him: that memory.

Carrie's song made him remember his first lover. He missed him so much. "Why did you have to go there?..."

That's what was blocking him. The fear of losing someone else was killing him.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Bridge was on the other side of the room near Syd listening to Adele doing her song with the vocal coach.

"She's very good… what song is that? I've never heard it before…" asked Bridge shyly to the rest of the guys.

Cole looked up from his lyrics and looked at the boy "it's called –The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face- by Roberta Flack. Jen and I played it at our wedding…"

Syd, Ronny, and Kira smiled dreamy at that "I would love a song like that at my wedding…" said Ronny

The other two nodded smiling and started bombarding the poor Cole with questions about his wedding, making him very nervous.

Tyzonne and Mack looked at each other and rolled their eyes "girls…"

Z then noticed Sky at the other side of the room very sad. She turned to Bridge worried "Bridge… what happened to Sky?"

The boy looked confused at her and looked at his roommate. He was indeed very sad. He never saw him like that "I don't know…"

He got up and walked near his best friend. He got near him quietly "Sky?"

The man looked up at the boy, but he didn't smile like the other times "What do you want?"

Bridge was taken back from his reaction. He never talked to him like that "I…I…I just wanted to know what was going on…" "It's none of your business. Leave me alone…"

With that, Sky got up and went out of the room without looking at anyone. If he had done it, he would have saw Bridge with a sad look and almost in tears at his reaction.

He will have a lot to explain later, if he wanted to keep all he had built…

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

"Maybe he's just having a bad day that's all…" Syd tried to explain Sky's behavior.

Mack shook his head "that doesn't mean he had to assault him!" he said almost shouting.

He was right. Whichever was the problem, he didn't have to react like that. In that moment, Nigel Lightoe, the producer, entered the room.

"Good morning guys! I just wanted to let you know that for today you can stop rehearsing. Just make sure you have choose your song for tomorrow because you will meet your mentors for this week." He said smiling

Everybody was confused "wait… you said mentors? Not just one?" asked Wes

Nigel nodded "Yes more than one. Actually they are a group so that can be considered as one. Anyway, good luck with them!"

He waved at the guys and went out the room, leaving them curious as ever on who the mentors will be.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Bridge went back that evening into his room and found Sky on the floor looking at him.

He totally ignored him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He really needed it after all that happened that day. He still was wondering why Sky reacted that way…

He finished the shower and got ready for bed. When he got out from the bathroom, he found the man still looking in the same spot as before. He was now really worried "Sky…" "I'm sorry Bridge"

Bridge just nodded and went sitting near him. He waited a moment, then Sky took out his cell phone and handed it to him.

The boy was confused at what he saw. There was a picture of a blond guy with a young boy near him. He recognized the boy as Sky "Who is this guy?"

Sky sighed heavily. "That is Ryan. My First and only boyfriend…"

Bridge looked at the guy for a moment, than he looked back at the pictured. Suddenly, something clicked into him "Wait… your boyfriend?"

Sky nodded "I thought you had already figured out. I'm gay Bridge…"

The boy reddened and just said "Oh…" making the guy laughed softly. "But why are you showing me this?"

Sky got up and looked outside the window. After a moment, he started explain "When I was 17 I went on a road trip around America with some friends. When we were in Miami, we went on the beach. You totally can't go at the beach when you are there trust me!"

They both smiled at that. Then he continued "Anyway, I met him there. He was surfing with his friends. You can say it was love at first sight… but I didn't talk to him the first time. We talked a month later, when I drove for 4 hours just to look for him."

Bridge smiled as he got up and went near Sky at the window. When he looked at the man, he saw that he was fighting back the tears "When we went out for a date the first time, he told me he was 25. I was really shocked about that at first, but then I thought – what the hell? I love him! Who care about it! -. When I was 18, I moved in with him and we started living together…"

He got very sad with that. Bridge saw that he could fight the tears anymore and he started crying "I was 20 and he 27. One night he told me he enrolled in the army to help the USA fighting after September 11. I was excited for him, I knew he wanted it so bad. But after 5 months… a soldier come to our house and give me a letter…" he sighed hard as the tears grown "…He was dead"

Bridge didn't say anything. He just put a hand on his arm and the man turned around with his head down "I've never been with anyone else since him. It has been 5 years without him… today is the anniversary of his death… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get angry at you…"

Bridge didn't know what to say. Sky opened up to him with a big secret. "Don't worry it's not a problem…"

Sky looked up smiling. He stopped when he saw Bridge's blue eyes looking at him. He wanted to do it. Kiss him. But he knew he couldn't. The boy could freak out. So he let the thought alone and got up smiling. "OK. Enough with the sad moments. We have to go to bed. Now!"

He pulled the boy up laughing and went to bad. After a moment when they were in the dark, he heard Bridge calling for him "Sky?"

He set on the bad and looked at the other bad "Yes?" "I'm not going to say anything to the others…" answered Bridge half sleepy.

Sky smiled at that. If only he could tell the boy the true…

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

The next morning, the contestants had to go to the hotel in downtown to meet their mentors.

When they entered the conference room, Syd screamed happily and shocked, and run to hug the guys in front of her, making everyone laugh.

When they entered the room, they found Shane Filan, Niky Byrne, Mark Feehily and Kian Egan, the members of Westlife. Their mentors for the week…

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI****RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Good! Another one is done. You now know about Sky's past. But how things will go with Bridge? What will Westlife will tell the contestants about their song choices? And how the next live show will go?**

**Stay tune to find out!!**


	17. Top 11's Mentors Session

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The contestants couldn't believe it: the Westlife were in front of their eyes waiting to judge and help them with their song choices.

Bridge looked around at his friends and saw Ronny, Syd and Kira drawling at Niky Byrne. He actually enjoy their presence too because he was one of their number one's fan.

"Guys! It's a pleasure to meet you. I know that you already know why we are here, but I have to say it anyway…" Shane started explaining while the others made funny faces at him, sanding the contestants in a fit of soft laughs.

The guy was trying to hide his smile because he already knew what his friends were doing "We are here to help you with your songs for this week's theme. But we made a bet between us four. We are going to split you in groups and we will help only three of you each. One of course, one of us will only take 2 of you. The looser will be the mentor of the group where the contestant who has to leave is and he will pay dinner for everybody. Questions?"

Syd, Kira and Ronny raised their hand "Yes?" "WE WANT NIKY!"

They stood up and ran to the boy, engulfing him in a big hug. "Well guys. I have my group. And I will win!" the blond man said while going out of the room.

Kian then stood up "If they don't mind I will take Tyzonne, Cole and Mack" he announced looking at the three guys, who agreed nodding.

Shane looked at the five remaining singers in front of him. Then he turned to the last of his band mates, Mark "you want to mentor two or three guys?"

Mark, who seemed to be shy in front of them, looked at the five and said "can I help Sky and Bridge?"

Bridge, hearing his name called, looked up shyly at Mark "Yeah why not. That means I will help Adele, Z and Wes. Good luck Mark!" Shane said giving his friend and high five.

When they were finally alone, Mark turned to Sky and Bridge and smiled "We're so going to win boys… who want to try first? We have plenty of time so we will go slowly. Ok?"

The two nodded. Sky looked at Bridge. He was smiling like a small kid in a candy store. This is so good for him…

**RIRIR****I**

_**Niky Byrne**__**'s group**_

Niky felt very lucky. He had to mentor three stunning woman and he was sure he was going to win with them "Who want to start?" he asked looking at the three in front of him.

Syd raised her hand first "I go first…"

The boy smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Syd almost melted in front of him "What's your song darling?"

Syd blushed. Not even his father had ever called her like that "I want to try with –Unchained Melody- but Leann Rimes' version"

Niky's eyes widened "Wow! That's a big song to do… whenever you're ready starts"

Syd took a big breath and then started singing a cappella

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea__  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

Syd finished singing and looked at the guy in front of her "what do you think?" she asked

"Can I be honest?" asked Niky and the girl nodded "Well… it was a bit… robotic. But I think I have a solution. Can you hit the high note at the end of the original version?"

Syd looked confused "I don't know… I can try…" She cleared her voice and tried with his advice. To everyone surprise, even Syd's, she hit that note easily "I did it!"

"Do that if you want to impress the judges. It's like your winning card" he said smiling "everything's clear?"

Syd smiled at him "I think I understand what I have to do. Thank you very much!"

"No problem really! Let's go on…" he looked at the others two girls "Ronny. You wanna try?"

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully as she stood up "what are you singing?"

"Since Barbra Streisand is my favorite artist of all time, I'm singing her song –The Way We Were- ok?" she looked straight in his eyes saying that.

"More than that! Another big song! Let's see what you can do…" he nodded at her. She then closed her eyes and started singing.

_Memories,  
Like the corners of my mind  
Misty water-colo__red memories  
Of the way we were  
Can it be that it was all so simple then?  
Or has time re-written every line?  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
Tell me, would we? could we?  
Memories, may be beautiful and yet  
What's too painful to remember  
We simply choose to forget  
So it's the laughter  
We will remember  
Whenever we remember...  
The way we were..._

When she finished, Niky clapped his hands "Amazing. But you can make it more fantastic. Why don't you start soft and end it big?"

Ronny considered that for a moment "can I try now?" "Sure!"

She singed again, but adding what Niky had said. It was way better indeed "Ronny. You're going to be at the top this week!"

The girl's cheeks became redder then ever at that comment. He thought she was amazing. Ronny decided that she could leave that week after that.

Niky then took Kira's hand, helping her standing up "Let me see what you can do…"

"Thanks. I'm gonna sing – A moment like this – but I kind of what to make it like Leona's did" Kira explained but Niky didn't seem to be convinced "You got to have a strong voice to make it that way. Anyway, let's see how it sounds"

The girl think of what he said and then started singing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now _

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this!  
For that one special kiss_

_I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this _

She finished singing and she panted for air. Niky noticed it straight away "I told you so… that version is very hard to do. You have to stick with Kelly's version if you want to go through the next round"

Kira nodded. She wanted so bad to do Leona's version, but he was right. Kelly's one was way too easy to do.

Niky looked again at his three girls. He could say that he had already won the bet.

**RIRIR****I**

_**Kian Egan's group**_

Kian knew that these three guys had potential. They just had to know how to use it. Epecially Tyzonne. "I've chosen you because I think you are the best. And I want to make you even better. I knew you can do this. Mack? You wanna start?"

"Ok. I even sing one of the songs you have covered –All out of Love-. Hope you like it." Mack explained shyly

"I'm sure I will. You can start whenever you want" Kian added smiling. Mack looked at the lyrics in front of him and sang.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
__What are you thinking of?_

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Kian nodded "OK. That was very good. I just want to say something if you don't mind" "Sure!" the boy said smiling

"It was a nice choice of witch part you decided to sing. However, I think you should sing softly the second part. You can sing with full power the last part, but old as long as you can the last note. Got it?" Kian asked and the boy tried what he had suggested.

"That's better! Do it like that Mack and you will pass without problem" Kian said smiling.

Then Cole stood up "Can I go next?" "Of course you can! What are you going to sing?" Kian asked shaking his hand.

Cole smiled "-Endless Love-. I want to dedicate it to my wife."

The blond guy nodded "Fantastic! It's a bit difficult to sing solo, but we can arrange something I'm sure. Let's see…"

Cole took a moment and then started singing.

_My love,  
There__'s only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright_

_And I__  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care_

_Cause no one can deny  
this love I have inside  
a__nd I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love _

Cole ended the song and looked at Kian "mmm… the only thing I can tell you just sing it soft. I don't see a reason why you should rush through it."

"Ok. Thank you Kian" Cole said shaking his hand again, and his place was token by Tyzonne "Ty nice to meet you" the blond extended his hand and Ty shook it smiling "I know you were practically destroyed by the judges last week. I kind of get what they meant. What you chose this week?"

Ty sighed "well… since they said I'm not good at rock, I want to try with a classic –Hello Again- by Neil Diamond. Hope this week I get it right"

Kian smiled softly. He remembered the first few auditions he had attended before joining the group. They trashed him badly "Whenever you want sing. Don't rush anything"

Ty looked down at his lyrics. He didn't know them that well because he had chose that song just the night before

_Hello again, hello  
Just called to say hello  
I couldn't sleep at all tonight  
And I know It's late  
But I couldn't wait_

_Hello_

_Maybe it's been crazy  
And maybe I'm to blame  
But I put my heart above my head  
We've been thru it all  
And you loved me just the same  
And when you're not there  
I just need to hear_

_Hello, my friend, hello_

_And I know it's late  
But I couldn't wait  
Hello… _

Kian clapped his hands "This is totally the kind of music you have to sing! I love how you carried through it without forcing anything. Very good job"

He extended his hand at Ty, but the boy took him into a big hug making him laugh. What he didn't see was Ty evil grin, who was thinking "this week I will beat you…"

**RIRIR****I**

_**Shane Filan's group**_

Shane took the responsibility of teaching at Z, Adele and Wes. He was listening to Adele's version of –The first time ever I saw Your Face- and he was completely into it. She was absolutely amazing

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,_

_the first time ever I saw your face, _

_your face,_

_your face,_

_your face _

He looked at the girl blinking for a moment "wow… I don't even know what to say. It was amazing…"

"Thank you very much! Can I give you a hug?" Adele asked making the man laugh "Sure you can. Come here!"

He gave a big bear hug at the woman. Then he turned his attention to Z "So, Z. what you sing for me?"

Z smiled "-Un-break My Heart- by Tony Braxton. It's unusual I know…"

Shane shook his head quickly "No, No. I think is a very good song. Tony is amazing. Oh, God! You have to sing I better stop rambling. Go on sweety…"

Z laughed at the man. She calmed down and started singing

_don't leave me in all this pain  
don't leave me out in the rain  
come back and bring back this smile  
come and take these tears away  
i need your arms to hold me now  
the nights are so unkind  
bring back those nights  
when i held you beside me  
unbreak my heart  
say you'll love me again  
undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life  
uncry these tears  
i've cried so many nights _

_unbreak my heart  
oh baby come back  
and say that you love me  
unbreak my heart sweet darling  
without you i just can't go on_

_unbreak my heart_

"You have the same voice of Tony! I actually thought you were her. I've nothing to say girl you were amazing." Shane said standing up to hug the girl, who accepted it without complaining.

"Well it's seems is my turn" Wes said extending his hand to the man, who shook it "it seems to me also! What do you prepared?"

"-You're beautiful- by James Blunt. I want to use it as a message to say –I'm sorry- to a girl I've treated badly" the boy said sighing

Shane smiled. He remembered the first time he met his wife. He offended her badly and he thought he wouldn't saw her again. But destiny had changed for him.

He then set down to hear Wes's performance.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

Shane wasn't thrilled by the performance. "We have to work on it boy. If you want to win this week we need to concentrate on this"

Wes nodded and set down with Shane to study a better way to do it. Shane really wanted to win the bet. He never won one with the guys…

**RIRIR****I**

_**Mark Feehily's group**_

Bridge was listening to Sky a he was singing for Mark. As always he was lost in his words. Every time he sang or spoke he felt something strange inside him that made him feel very good.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am…_

When Sky finished singing, Bridge stood up and clapped his hand madly. That made Sky and Mark looking at him and, as always, he became red as a tomato.

Both guys laughed at that "he summered it up for me Sky. And if you decide to play your guitar with it, you will sure be the top one this week"

Sky's eyes widened with surprise "thank you very much!" they then turned to Bridge "it's your turn Bridge come here…"

He stood up and walked toward Mark slowly "h-h-h-h-I" he tried to say extending his hand, but he failed.

"Don't be shy! I'm not going to bite you! Relax, breath in, breath out…" the man tried to calm the boy down. When Bridge seemed to be relaxed, Mark talked again "what are you singing?"

Bridge was embarrassed to say it. He wanted to change his song, but now it was too late "-I want to know what love is- by the Foraigner…"

Mark smiled. He could see himself in Bridge at the same age. He also already figured out one side of Bridge that the boy didn't know he had. He had passed through it.

He just nodded at the boy, making him understand he could start sing.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I__'m older_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me _

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is…_

He finished and looked at Mark. The man smiled happily "I'm so proud of you guys. We are so going to win the bet!"

Bridge felt relieved. His Idol loved his song. And that what was important at the moment…

**RIRIR****I**

It was almost midnight when they said goodbye to the Westlife's gang. During the trip back home, Bridge fell asleep on Sky shoulder and didn't want to wake up.

Sighing, Sky picked him up and carried him to their room. He placed the boy gently on the bed. Then, he did something he shouldn't have: he kissed the boy lips.

He regretted it immediately, trying to forget what he's done. Little thing he didn't know, Bridge was awake, and he felt the kiss…

**RIRIR****I**

**What do you think about this? Witch Westlife's member will win the bet? Who will leave the competition? But most important, how will Bridge react to the kiss?**

**Stay tune to find out!! **


	18. Love Songs Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Bridge woke up before Sky and left their room quietly. He didn't want to confront the man after what had happened the night before.

The kiss.

He had felt it. But, what was scaring him most, he liked it. He knew that he wasn't right. But he couldn't help it.

He then went out of the house and set near the swimming pool. The sun was rising by the horizon.

Bridge looked at it sadly. That made him thought about his father. He really missed him.

He started crying softly. What he didn't see was a person looking at him smiling. Bridge didn't know about the surprise the others had planned for him. And they were sure he was going to like it…

**RL – RL – RL **

That evening the contestants were getting ready for the live show. Syd and Adele were watching the others from the corner of the room.

Adele, being the oldest and the wisest, noticed that something wasn't right with Bridge and Sky. They weren't sitting together or laughing like always.

She hoped that anything that happened wasn't going to ruin the surprise. She ready did.

In that moment, Tyzonne was thinking the same thing: he hoped that his surprise for the boy was going to destroy him forever…

**RL – RL – RL**

The stage was perfectly designed for the night: the stairs were covered with roses, pink curtains were hanging from the second floor but, what was amazing, and the studio was lighted by thousands of candles.

Ryan entered on the stage from the main door smiling as always and welcomed by the big crowd "Welcome to American Idol! As you can see, we've set the stage for the night. And, as you can imagine, tonight's theme will be Love Songs. We will see 11 amazing performance but, first, let's say hi to our three judges ladies and gentleman!"

The three smiled and said hi to the cheering people around them "This week we asked Westlife to help our contestants with the theme. They decided to split our guys in groups. So let's see what they come up with. Up first is Mack. Let's hear what his mentor said about him"

Ryan pointed to the big screen, were Kian appeared explaining his point of view "_Mack has chosen a very good song: – All out of Love – by Air Supply. He made an excellent job with it. He had a problem at first on how to sing it. I hope he overcome that problem. But after all I can say I was proud of him"_

When the bend finished the intro Mack, set on the stool in the middle of the stage, brought the microphone near his mouth and started singing

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

He finished the first part of the song, than the backup singer joined in with him.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

He stood up and walked straight in front of him, while singing the last part of the song like Kian had suggested during the rehearsal

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

He held the last note as long as he could, than he finished by waving his hand to the band, like a real orchestra director.

He smiled to the crowd in front of him and went to hear what the judges had to say. "Wow! What an amazing way of starting the show. This is totally your style of music boy!" said Randy excited

Paula nodded near him "I totally agree! I was into it. It was very sweet, Mack. You will make a good girl fall in love with you!"

That made Mack blushed hard. Simon looked horrified at the woman "Paula you're horrible when your kind… Anyway, this is your best performance by a mile"

Mack jumped happily at that and exchanged a high five with Ryan "how are you feeling Mack?" "Good! I mean, I was terrified with this week theme because I never felt love so I didn't know how to do this. And let's skip the fact that I look like a penguin in this suit…" the boy said rolling his eyes but smiling.

Everybody laughed at that, and Ryan patted the boy's back "Don't worry, you look good. If you want to vote for Mack you can call 866-467-IDOL-01. Just wait the end of the show. Let's get on with the contest. Up next is Kira"

All the girls in the crowd screamed madly when Niky's face appeared on the screen "_I had the honor to work with three beautiful ladies. The first one is Kira, who has chosen –A Moment like This-. She was going to do the Leona Lewis' version, but I succeeded in convincing her that it was a suicide. So she will perform Kelly's version and she is going to win!"_

The camera focused on the girl near the staircase, whose black dress was sparkling at the candle's light

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now _

She then started walking toward the middle of the stage, where she turned to the crowd

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me_

She sang the last note with a falsetto and she looked around her smiling and singing softly the last part

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_A moment like this__… _

The crowd clapped its hands happily for the girl, who was approaching the three judges "Listen Kira. You've done a good job, not your best performance. But it was good overall" Randy said simply.

The girl nodded and turned to Paula "first of all, you are absolutely gorgeous tonight Kira. I've to agree with Randy. It was very simple. Nothing special"

The crowd bowed loudly, but Kira made an "it's ok" sign to them. Then the un-real happened "I've never done this too much, but I completely disagree with this two" Simon said making the crowd go wild. "it was a perfect song choice, you actually done both versions of the song. Well done"

Ryan approached the excited girl and put his arm around her shoulders "he's right it didn't happen so much. Just for the record: I've loved it very much" "thanks Ryan" Kira answered embarrassed.

"If you want to vote for Kira you can call 866-467-IDOL-02. Lines will be open at the end of the show."

**RL – RL – RL**

While Kira was singing on stage, the producers called Sky near the stage to get ready. He turned to the others and waved at them but, when he turned to Bridge for their lucky ritual, the boy didn't stand up from the couch at all. He kept on reading a magazine.

Sky looked at him strangely. He decided to leave it alone and he went to get ready. He would talk to Bridge later.

**RL – RL – RL**

"Let's continue with the competition. Let's see what Sky has prepared for us" Ryan said from his spot in the middle of the crowd.

Mark appeared on the screen to present the performance "_I've chosen to work with only two guys. The first one is Sky, who has chosen –Iris-. He also decided to play his guitar on the song, and I'm sure it will give him fantastic reviews from the judges"_

Sky started playing the intro of the song with the power of his guitar. There were two imagines in his mind: is first boyfriend, Ryan, and the boy he was starting to fall in love with, Bridge.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

He made a solo with his guitar, astonishing everyone in the audience.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Everyone stopped playing his instrument. After a moment of silence, Sky sang the last line of the song

_I just want you to know who I am…_

When he finished the song, everybody in the audience stood up for a standing ovation. He looked at the three judges, and he saw them taking part of the people who stood up.

That meant a lot for Sky: he had done that performance for the two guys he loved, and they were happy.

Ryan went near Sky to congratulate him "I don't think you need to know what the judges think. They already have showed it!"

Sky grinned at the man near him "If you want to vote for Sky, and I know a lot of people will do it, you can call 866-467-IDOL-03. Let's go on with the last contestant for the first group. Up next is Z"

**RL – RL – RL**

Sky exited the stage to find Z standing there waiting for her turn. When she spotted the man, she grinned at him "Impressive. You're very good indeed"

Sky laughed at her "Thanks. I think…."

The girl just rolled her eyes "Go to the others. They will give you all the –congratulations- you are expecting."

She then turned to the stage and waited to be called. Sky was very confused. He started walking to the lounge area when he heard Z talking once again "Beware Sky… you're going to make a huge fight starts"

With that, she went on the stage and took place in front of the microphone stand, leaving a very confused guy behind

**RL – RL – RL**

Like for the others, Shane appeared on the screen "_Z is going to perform _–_Un-break My Heart- by Tony Braxton. She has the same voice of Tony. I honestly thought she was singing in front of me! I know that many people will think the same thing" _

The camera focused on Z, who was waiting for her moment to begin.

_don't leave me in all this pain  
don't leave me out in the rain  
come back and bring back this smile  
__come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
the nights are so unkind  
bring back those nights  
when I held you beside me_

She closed her eyes for a moment, than she started singing the chorus.

_U__n-break my heart  
say you'll love me again  
undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I've cried so many nights _

_U__n-break my heart  
oh baby come back  
and say that you love me_

_Un-break my heart sweet darling  
without you I just can't go on_

_U__n-break my heart_

She finished and bowed her head to say thank you to the crowd around her. She then went in front of the judges to hear their comment "Wow! You really sing like Toni. It was a good performance not the best we've seen from you. There were some pitch problems here and there but good." Randy said first.

Paula went second "Well, it's a really difficult song to sing no one can do it like Toni. You made it your own and you did a very good version of it"

Simon then went last "it was very pleasant. Special? No. safe? Yes"

Z nodded again and waited for Ryan to get near her "Let me ask you something. How working with Shane was?"

The girl cleared her voice "Interesting! He is amazing. He has so many things to teach you… he helped me, Adele and Wes a lot"

Ryan nodded and smiled at the camera "If you want to vote for Z the number is 866-467-IDOL-04. Remember to wait the end of the show. We now take a little break and when we come back Cole, Ronny, Bridge and Adele will take their turn America!"

The camera focused on the four guys behind the judges, who were surrounded by screaming people.

**RL – RL – RL**

**And the first part of the live show is done. Witch surprise has the contestants made for Bridge? And what about Ty? Will Sky find out what Z was talking about or he will be oblivious as always?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	19. Love Songs Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idel of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****19**

As they were walking toward the stage entrance, Bridge was wondering if anything would happen that week like the previous one. In the same moment, a guy was taking place in the audience. He got an e-mail the day before where to find Bridge, and he was waiting for the boy going on stage.

As the same time, a man was trying to reach the studios, but he was blocked in the traffic "come on, come on!"

He swore to God he would be there, and nothing would stop him to do so…

+-+-+

"Welcome back to American Idol. We've already seen four fantastic performances. Let's keep on going with the competition. Up next is Cole" Ryan said from his sit on the side of the stage.

The tape started, showing Kian talking about the next performance "_Cole decided to take on a duet and going solo. Hearing Diana Ross and Lionel Richie as one is strange, but he's done a very good job with it"_

The music started and the camera was pointed to a side of the stage, were Cole was waiting for his moment wearing a grey suit

_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
the only thing that's bright_

_And I  
I want to share  
all my love with you  
No one else will do...  
And your eyes  
your eyes, your eyes  
they tell me how much you care_

He reached the center of the stage, where a microphone stand was set for him. He put the microphone in it and, with the help of the backup singer, finished the song.

_Because no one can deny  
this love I have inside  
and I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love _

He saw Jen in the middle of the crowd and his eyes started watering. He didn't know she would be there. Randy lifted his hand to take the boy's attention "Listen dawg! Kian was right, it's actually strange hearing that song like that, but you've made a good job, nothing special"

Cole nodded a thank you and turned to Paula, who was smiling at him "I know why you are crying, I saw her too. She has to be proud of you Cole, that was a beautiful serenade. The fact that you didn't know she would be here helped you a lot"

The man smiled at the woman's kindness and turned to Simon, who saw sighing "Cole I'm sorry but for me you went from really great of last week to mediocre of this performance. You have to come back strong next week because you are one of the contestants who can win the competition"

Ryan approached Cole and shook his hand "You really didn't know your wife would be here?" "Not at all! This was a very good surprise indeed. I love you Jen" he blew a kiss at the woman, making all the others in the crowd go wow

The host smiled softly at that "If you want to vote for the romantic Cole the number is 866-467-IDOL-05. Remember you have to wait till the end of the show. Let's continue with the performances. Next is Ronny"

Another tape started, this time showing the beautiful smile of Nikky Byrne "_The second of my gorgeous trio is Ronny, who decided to sing the Streisand classic – The Way We Were – that's a very hard song to sing, but she pulled it off very well at the end."_

The camera focused on the girl in the middle of the stage, trying desperately to remember Nikky's advice _"start softly, go strong…"_

_Memories,  
Like the corners of my mind  
Misty water-colored memories  
Of the way we were  
Can it be that it was all so simple then?  
Or has time re-written every line?  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
Tell me, would we? could we? _

Then she decided to apply her mentor's advice and she raised her voice to sing the last part

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet  
What's too painful to remember  
We simply choose to forget  
So it's the laughter  
We will remember  
Whenever we remember...  
The way we _

She stopped for a moment and looked around at the cheering audience. She took a big breath and then she sang the last note

_were..._

She smiled at the people in front of her, than she looked at Randy "wow, I don't even know what to say at that so…" her eyes grew wide as the big man stood up to clap his hands.

Paula smiled "Ronny that was amazing. The way you performed the song was absolutely sensational. Was Nikky who told you to sing it like that?" Ronny nodded "well, we absolutely has to hire him for another time!"

Everybody laughed at that. Simon rolled his eyes "You want to hire him for his look don't you?" "Of course! Right girls?" Paula said turning to the women in the audience, who screamed madly at her comment.

The British man sighed "Anyway Ronny, that was fantastic. Totally your best performance so far"

"Yeah!" Ronny said jumping up and down at his comment. Ryan approached her laughing "what do you think about Nikky?" "Well, Paula is right. He is amazing. He knows lots of things about music…" she looked around smiling "…plus he is absolutely gorgeous"

"Well, I'm sure he's happy about that. If you want to vote for Ronny call 866-467-IDOL-06. Now it's time for our youngest contestant. Up next is Bridge.

In that moment, the guy who took his place before Cole sang smiled evilly. Now he was in for a very big laugh.

The presentation tape started and Mark appeared on the screen "_As you know, I've worked with just two of them. The first one was Sky, the second is little Bridge. He totally blew me away when he started singing: I didn't know he had such a beautiful voice. I totally saw big things for him…"_

The camera focused on the boy, who walked straight in front of him to reach the microphone as the music started.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I__'m older_

He looked around and stopped horrified when he saw a guy laughing in the audience. "oh my God… Jack?"

The guy, Jack, saw Bridge looking at him and smiled at him. That made the boy nervous as he almost missed the note for the next part

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

Just then, a man run in the studio panting. When he saw the boy singing, he smiled: he's made it on time. Both Bridge and Jack so him. The first smiled happily to see him, the second one was terrified: Mike Carson was looking at Jack "What the hell are you doing here??"

The boy, scared of the man, replied "I-I-I-I've got an e-mail that said I had to come here to scare Bridge. I don't know who sent me it, it was signed with a T" he said and then he stormed out of the studio like a baby.

Bridge saw the scene and smiled. That was the moment he was waiting for, his revenge on Jack. He then finished the song looking in his dad's eyes

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

_I wanna know what love is…_

The crowd went wild when he finished singing. He saw his father jumping up and down with them and he laughed at that. Randy notice his laugh and smiled "I'm happy to see you laugh because that, my dear, totally made you back in the competition!"

Paula nodded "he can't be more right then that! This is totally you best performance. Welcome back Bridge!"

The boy smiled happily and turned to Simon "ok, now you're back in the competition…"

His smile grow wide then before at that. He saw Ryan approaching him and hugged him "I take that as you're happy right?" "Of course I am! There's my father over there!" he said pointing in the middle of the crowd

Ryan looked at Mike "Are you proud of him?" Mike raised his hand and made a thumb up making Bridge blushing.

The host smiled at him "He is proud! If you want to vote for little Bridge, and after tonight you want trust me, call 866-467-IDOL-07. Well done boy" Ryan said giving the boy a high five "let's see what the last of this group has prepared for us. Adele is next"

+-+-+

Bridge stormed out of the stage and found Adele waiting for him "I'm so proud of you! Let mama Adele hug you" she said engulfing the boy in a big hug "Adele… I can't breathe!" the boy said almost turning blue.

The woman let him go quickly "Oh God! I'm sorry! Well, if you excuse me, I have an audience to impress" she said smiling and went out on the stage, leaving a smiling Bridge behind.

The boy reflected on his performance. He was so happy he saw his father, he missed him so much. But a question was floating in his mind: how Jack found him? He was sure he didn't tell anybody he would take part of American Idol, and he was sure Jack would never watch the saw in a million years.

He sighed and started walking back to the red room, not seeing a pair of angry eyes looking at him "that idiot will pay for this…"

+-+-+

The tape started once again, this time Shane appeared "_I don't even know what to say about Adele. She is outstanding! She can sing the phonebook for me and be fantastic. Tonight she decided to sing Roberta Flack most famous song, and I'm sure she will be excellent"_

The guitarist started playing softly the intro of the song, making a sign to the woman when to start singing

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave _

then the violist and the drummer started playing

_  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,_

_the first time ever I saw your face, _

_your face,  
your face, _

_your face _

she reached the highest note for the last mart, astonishing everyone in the audience. They give her a standing ovation that least a minute, the judges took part of it once again that night.

Ryan went near the woman "Simon I want to know what you think about that.."

The British smiled "The only thing I want to say is whatever will happen in this competition, and I'm sure you will win, you will find someone who will give you a record contract" "and I think I know who that one is…" Ryan added smiling.

"if you want to vote for Adele call 866-467-IDOL-08. We take a last break and when we come back Tyzonne, Syd and Wes will close the show"

The camera focused on the three of them on the side of the stage smiling at the crowd. Then the commercial started.

+-+-+

**Ok! The second live show is almost done! Who have sent the mail to Jack? Will Bridge find out who sent it? And who will leave the competition? Stay tune to find out! Review are well accepted!!!!!!!!**


	20. Love Songs Night, Pt3

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****20**

Bridge entered the red room to find the other contestants cheering for him "So, did you like our surprise?" asked Mack from the other side of the room.

The boy blinked his eyes "You asked my father to come here?" he said almost crying. He saw everybody nodding "Thanks…" Then suddenly he remembered another thing "But why did you ask Jack to come here too?"

He could read confusion in the other faces "Bridge… we didn't call him…" said Ronny.

The boy nodded slowly. If they didn't call him, who has called him?

+-+-+

After the commercial, Ryan appeared once again on American's TV screens "welcome back for the last part of this live show. We still have to see the last three performances. The first one is Tyzonn" he pointed to the big screen where Kian appeared "_I know that Tyzonn didn't make a good job last week, but this time he has changed completely and decided to go for a slower song. I liked how he worked with it, and I know the judges will like him this week"_

The camera focused on the blond boy set on the stairs on the side of the stage. He smiled softly at it then started singing

_Hello again, hello  
Just called to say hello  
I couldn't sleep at all tonight  
And I know It's late  
But I couldn't wait_

_Hello_

He got up and started walking toward the middle of the stage

_Maybe it's been crazy  
And maybe I'm to blame  
But I put my heart above my head  
We've been thru it all  
And you loved me just the same  
And when you're not there  
I just need to hear_

_Hello, my friend, hello_

_And I know it's late  
But I couldn't wait  
Hello… _

He finished the song with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw the crowd cheering in front of him. He smiled at them then he turned his attention to Randy "Listen Ty. This is way better then what you did last week. You're back too this week! I can believe it Paula, everyone is doing amazing tonight!"

He turned to the woman near him and saw her nodding "You're right Randy. Ty that was very good. I liked it very much. I love this side of you when you don't push you voice to the limit"

"Thank you Paula…" Ty added smiling. Then Simon spoke "you justified what ever happened last week. This is your best performance by a mile"

The blond nodded and turned to Ryan "if you want to vote for Tyzonn call 866-467-IDOL-09. Remember to call at the end of the show. We still have two performances to watch. Next is Sydney"

As Ty was walking out of the stage, an evil grin appeared on his face "Things are getting better dear Bridge… I will destroy you trust me…"

+-+-+

Nikky's face came on the screen for the last time of the evening, presenting Syd's performance "_what can I say about the gorgeous Syd… she decided to sing one of the most difficult song of all time. At first she seemed a little bit robotic, but we come up with something to make it good. At least I think…"_

Syd was set behind the judges on the small stage, waiting for the song to begin

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

She stood up and walked on the big stage, glancing around as she walked to it

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?_

She held the note then went to the high falsetto that Nikky though her

_  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

At the end of the song she looked at the judges. The look on their faces didn't tell her good things "is the second time of that stage that you sing, and you look at me as you already know what I'm going to say…" Randy said smiling. Syd sighed "I don't know… I'm just really scared…"

Everyone laughed "no, no. actually Nikky was right, you sounded a little bit robotic. The high note was very good but, other than that, it was very karaoke for me" the man ended bowed by the crowd

"Listen Sydney. I think what was wrong was the song choice. It was a little bit too big for you. You have to choose something that can show us your amazing voice that I know you have" Paula said smiling kindly.

Then, as always, Simon gave his best shot "Syd you're doing it all wrong. If America will give you another chance you have to really show us what you can do, or you're out"

The girl nodded sadly as she was approached by Ryan "How are you feeling?" "Well, I thought it was a good choice of song. But I was wrong apparently."

The man put an arm around her shoulder to try to cheer her up "we will see tomorrow what America thought about it. If you want to vote for Syd the number you need is 866-467-IDOL-10. We still have another contestant waiting. The last one is Wes"

The last one appearing on the screen was Shane "_I'm worried about Wes. He chose a good song, but didn't do at first a good job with it. We tried a lot of things to make it work, and I hope he will be safe"_

Wes was in the middle of the stage waiting for the song to begin. Like last time he closed his eyes

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

The song ended and he hoped his eyes. He saw Randy shaking his head "No, no, no. that wasn't good at all Wesley I'm sorry…"

Paula sighed "well, I give you credit. You've chosen the only contemporary song of the night. You still have that problem with the eyes that you have to overcome"

Simon looked at her and rolled his eyes "He can't do that because with that he gained a ticket home. Pack your suitcase it wasn't good enough at this point"

The crowd bowed hard at him as Ryan went near him "Don't worry Wes he only say what he think it's America who vote. The number for Wes is 866-467-IDOL-11. Her once again all the number for tonight live show America!"

As the recap of the performances rolled on the screen, all the contestants went on the stage. Sky went near Bridge as always, but the boy moved near Sydney and Adele leaving the man confused for his reaction.

"Well America, you saw them sing. Tomorrow we will see who is leaving us plus a wonderful performance from Westlife. You have to hours to vote from now. Good night everybody!"

+-+-+

Bridge heard a knock on his dressing room's door. He went to see who he was, and he found a girl of the production "Sorry to disturb you, but a man asked me to give you this"

She ended a small card to the boy and walked away. Bridge looked at it and recognized his father's handwrite

_Bridge,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but the car broke down and I have to run to the airport to catch the last plane home._

_I'm proud of what you're doing._

_Love,_

_Dad_

He smiled softly. He thought he could spend some time with his dad, but he was still happy he could see him cheering for him. Then he caught something write on the back.

_Beware son, someone is trying to scare you away from the competition_

That scared him a lot. That made him remember home, where he was bullied every day. He turned around to find Sky looking at him "we need to talk Bridge…"

The boy sighed. He couldn't talk to him right now. Not after today and after the kiss "I'm sorry Sky, I can't right now…"

He ran out of the room, ignoring him. Sky sighed. He didn't know what he had done to the boy. Nothing came into his mind.

He thought hard at something that he could have done, than he remembered "Oh God…" the kiss. Now he knew Bridge felt it. He set on the floor sighing. What he was going to do?

+-+-+

**Done! The second live show is done! Will bridge ever find out who is behind all of his problems on the show? What will Sky do? But, most important, who will be the second to leave the show? Try to guess in the review! But, for now, I sign out!**

**You will soon have the result show's chapter I promose!**


	21. Top 11's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****21**

The time for the second live show had come. Everyone was nervous: not only for the elimination, but also they had to sing with Westlife as backup singers.

Bridge was cool with that: when he will have the chance to sing again with his heroes?

He looked around at the other contestants. He saw Sky looking sad and smiled softly: he could be mad at him. He walked near him and hugged the guy. Sky looked shocked at him, but at least he knows the boy wasn't mad with him anymore.

"This is a start" he thought smiling…

+-+-+

"11 singers had performed last night in front of you America. Now you have decided. Who is going home tonight? And witch Weslife's member has to pay for a dinner?" the audience laughed at that and Ryan grinned "This is American Idol!"

As the intro of the show rolled, everyone took his place on the stage, and Ryan then appeared near the Judges "welcome to the second result show of this year America! Tonight you have decided the top 10 of this season who will take the part of the summer tour. But I will say later who will be. Right now say hi to our three judges!"

The crowd cheered as the three smiled at the people around them "this time you've seen our contestants with a mentor helping them. Here they are one the stage for the first time together. Singing "the Rose", I present you Westlife with our top 11!"

On the stage were 4 microphones stand lit by 4 flashes of lights. After a small intro, the 4 Westlife appeared behind them. Shane started singing

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed _

After a pause, Mark's big voice ringed in the studio

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live _

The 4 of them took the microphones in their hands and walked near the edge. The light in the studio were turned on to reveal the top 11 behind them. Everyone then started singing

_when the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong _

The music ended and Mark singed again, followed by Shane who closed the song

_Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose_

As the song ended, everyone in the audience stood up to give a standing ovation. Ryan went near the guys "Welcome to American Idol guys! I would like to chat with you, but I have the results. So I have to ask you to divide yourself in groups of mentors and their "pupils""

The contestants gulped at the news and started splitting into the groups. Mark, Shane, Nicky and Kian joined them. "Let's start with Sky and Adele. Step forward please"

The two made a step forward and looked at Ryan "you're both safe have a sit"

The woman hugged Sky smiling then they went to seat on the sofa "Cole and Z" the two stepped forward and took their hands "Z… you're in the bottom 3. Cole, you're safe"

The crowd bowed as the two hugged "next two safe are…" Ryan looked at the remaining contestants "Mack and Kira"

The two jumped excited and run to the sofa "Sydney, Ty and Ronny" the three looked at each other "Syd, you're in the bottom 3. The other two are safe"

Syd looked sad at the others and hugged them. As he walked to the sofa, Ty looked back and Bridge and gave him an evil smile

"So, let's see the last two. Wes and Bridge, step forward" Bridge stepped forward shacking. He totally knew he will be in the bottom 3 again, with his luck he will be out tonight "Bridge, you're safe. Wes is in the bottom 3"

The boy almost fainted. He is in the top 10? He could believe it. He went to the sofa and Sky hugged him lifting him up and making him spin. He left him and the others congratulated with him. Ty glared at him.

"We have Z and Wes with Shane on my left and Syd with Nicky on my right. One of them is going to leave tonight. Let's send one of them on the sofa" he looked at the three and then put his hand on Z's shoulder "you're safe"

The girl smiled and went to the others as Syd and Wes stepped forward and took their hands "the person who is leaving tonight is…" Ryan made a long pause while the crowd screamed names "…Wes"

Syd started crying as she looked at Wes. She thought she was going to leave. She hugged him tightly "Syd congratulation you're safe. Have a sit" she went to the others and Bridge run to her hugging her

"Wes I'm sorry but you have to leave tonight. Wanna say something?" asked Ryan "not much. I'm very happy of what I've done. I've not reach the top 10 and the tour, but I've got lots of good memory of this adventure"

Ryan nodded "we will see you again America next week with our top 10. Right now I give the microphone to Wes for the last time. Good night everybody"

As Wes singed again, the others went near him to sing with him, thinking that the hardest part of the competition was gone.

+-+-+

That night, the members of Westlife took the top 10 out dinner. Shane lost the bet, so he had to pay for everyone "Shane, you lost again!" the other members laughed at him as he sighed.

In that moment a waiter approached them "excuse me I have this message for the top 10 of American Idol"

Mack, being the closest, took it and read it out loud to the others

_Congratulation! You've reached another week of the competition and the chance to enter the summer tour!_

_For next week's theme we've have chosen something difficult for you: the 70s_

_No one of you was born during those years, so this will be harder for you_

_Chose wise_

_The producers_

"wow" Mark said after a while. They were right: the older were Adele and Cole, but they were 28 so that meant they were born in 1980. That week was going to be the hardest for them…

+-+-+

**Another part is done! Poor Wes has to go. So you know the next theme, the 70s. as always, you can choose a song if you like for the top 10. And I put in the story a clue of what the sequel of the story possibly will be! Let's see if you can catch it ehehehe**


	22. Top 10's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****22**

They were now in the Top 10 of the eighth season of American Idol: that meant they were going to be in the summer tour. Everybody was thrilled by that but, of course, they all wanted to win the competition.

That week's theme was the 70s: nobody had chosen a song the night before rehearsal and panic was floating in the idols' house "How in the World we're going to survive this week?? We've to choose a song before tomorrow and, as I recall, none of us as done it! And why the guys are playing with that thing instead of reading this?" Syd said exhausted looking at the other four girls around her, while the guys were playing a Mario Kart tournament.

"Because they're guys my dear…" Adele said making the other laughing "WE'VE HEARD THAT!!" was the angry answer from the living room. The girl laughed harder at that.

"Ok. I've had enough of this, girls. It's gossip time!" Ronny said throwing the list of songs away "Am I the only one who notice this, or little Bridge has a thing for the resident rocker?"

The others nodded "and not only him…" added Z, receiving strange looks from the girls "what do you mean with that?" "Oh, came on! Look at Sky"

Four pairs of eyes turned to the guy and looked at him: he was playing as Luigi at Mario Kart, cheered by Bridge on one side. When the girls got what Z meant, they screamed, worrying the guys "girls! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was just Ronny who dropped a glass…" Kira said getting a kick under the table, and then they turned to Z whispering "Oh my God! You mean Tyzonn…" the raven hair girl nodded. Tyzonn was on the other side of Sky looking at him with dreamily.

"Do you think Sky know about them?" "Are we talking about the same Sky?" Adele said. The girls thought about it for a while then nodded together. He didn't know about it.

After a while, everyone returned to their room. Bridge set on his bed and took out the song list. It was a very good list indeed he thought but he knew about less the half of those songs. That was the problem "are you having trouble with that?"

He lifted his head and saw Sky looking at him "Yeah… I don't know what to sing…"

The man nodded and went near him and set down on the bed "you're not the only one actually… till tonight none of us have chosen something. I have some ideas however. Anyway, want me to help you?"

The boy nodded shyly and ended the list to the man, avoiding eyes contact "mmm… I see you know just a few of them… but I can say this will be perfect for you" he pointed to a song and Bridge looked at it. That wasn't a bad choice at all "I think you're right. What about the lyrics?"

Sky looked down at it. He removed his glasses and looked at the boy "the third part is great for me. It has a stronger meaning than the others I think." Bridge scanned the lyrics and nodded. He looked up and met the others eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment. Sky, than, leaned in and kiss Bridge softly on the lips. The boy was shocked and the man felt it. He quickly got away from him "I'm sorry Bridge… I didn't mean to scare you"

"No… it was ok actually…" the boy answered turning every known shade of red. Sky turned to him and smiled "Really?"

"Yeah… you just took me by surprise"

Sky laughed hard at that "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

He leaned in again and kissed the boy quickly "good night Bridge"

He then went to his bed and lay down. Bridge looked at him smiling. He could get use to that. Actually, he was already getting at it

+-+-+

The next morning, everybody was in the music room waiting for the tutors to come by the house "you've chosen your song?" asked laud Adele. Everybody nodded "let's make it interesting. Let's keep it secret from each other. We will find out only tomorrow on the live show, what do you think?"

The others agreed with that. Bridge, however, wasn't happy with that. he went near Sky and whispered to him "It's not fair… you know what I'm going to sing. Tell me what you've chosen…"

The man smiled and turned to the boy "you've heard what Adele said, right? You've to wait till tomorrow"

Bridge looked sad at him "you're mean…"

Sky laughed at that and looked around if anybody was looking in their way. He then leaned in and kissed Bridge "and you like that so much…"

Again, Bridge turned red. He went back to his sit "Bridge, are you ok?"

He turned redder and looked at Mack "Yeah I am"

Mack nodded at it and turned back and his conversation with Cole. Ty knew what the problem with Bridge was. He closed both hands in fists to block the urge to got up and beat him up. He had to come up with a plan to get rid of the boy and quickly.

Something then clicked into his mind. He smiled evilly at it. He only had to find the right moment to starts with the plan. That was a risky thing, even for Sky. But he had to risk. And nothing was going to stop him…

+-+-+

**What will the contestants sing? what will Ty do this time? will Bridge be safe this week or he has to fight against Ty's plan? Stay tune to find out!!**


	23. 70's Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****23**

The third live show was about to beginning and everyone was silent in the red room: they have chosen their song, but no one was sure if it was the right one. Bridge, however, wasn't thinking at all at the song, but he was thinking about Sky.

The guy he started to consider as his brother who had kissed him, and he kind of like it. He now it was wrong to like someone of your same sex, but who cares?

"Hey Bridge…" he snapped off of his dream to find Sydney sitting near him "You scared?"

He shook his head "I'm not thinking about the song… there're other things in my mind"

"Like Sky?"

With that, the little boy started panicking "how do you…"

"You have to be blind to not see that you like him… don't worry I'm fine with that. A little jealous, but I'm fine"

He smiled shyly at that "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go sing. See you later Bridge"

The girl took her guitar and went toward the stage with Sky, Z, Ty and Kira, leaving the boy alone in his dream World.

+-+-+

Ryan appeared smiling as always on the stage cheered by the audience "Welcome to American Idol! We've finally reached the Top 10 so that means we have the complete cast of our summer tour ladies and gentleman. Tonight we will see 10 great performances all related to the 70s. But first let's say hi to Randy, Paula and Simon, our three judges!"

The three smiled at the cheering people around them "Let's not skip a bit. How about we begin right now?" the crowd screamed as an answer "I take that as a yes. With Carly Simon's – you're so vain -, the first tonight is Sydney"

He pointed to the center of the stage, where Syd was set on a stool with her guitar

_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and_

She looked at Simon and smiled at him, getting a weird look from the British man. The band then started playing with her

_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?_

_You had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? __Don't you?_

When the crowd ended cheering, Randy started talking "Sydney listen. I think, without any doubt, that is your best performance by a mile! I also loved that you kind of dedicated it to Simon. You took a big risk and you made the right decision."

Paula nodded "I remember too well that song it is one of my favorite so far. This was a perfect way to open the show sweetheart. And you look gorgeous by the way"

"Thanks Paula! You look lovely too"

"Well, I like the fact that you dedicated that to me, I'm honored. Anyway, with that you're totally back in the competition. Well done" said Simon making the girl's smile grew wide. She then run to Ryan and set on the stool near him "hey! How are you doing?"

"Not bad at all. What do you think about the comments?"

The girl sighed happily "The first time I played my guitar was bad for them and I actually feared half an hour ago at the fact. But it went good thank God." Then she remembered one thing "do you happen to know what the others will sing?"

That took the host by surprise "yeah… why?"

"Because we decided to not tell each other what we have decided to sing… and I'm dying to know it!"

Ryan busted out with a big laugh "well… if you want you can introduce the next up" he handed the card to her

"I really don't know what this song is. Anyway, with Free's hit – All right now –, here's the one and only sexy Sky!"

The camera turned to the center of the stage, where Sky was waiting with his guitar to begin the song. As predicted, he was wearing a leather jacket as a real rocker.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-woha  
There she stood in the street  
smilin' from her head to her feet;  
I said, "Hey, what is this?  
Now maybe, baby,  
maybe she's in need of a kiss."  
I said, "Hey, what's your name?  
Maybe we can see things the same.  
"Now don't you wait, or hesitate.  
Let's move before they raise the parking rate."_

Then the backup singer started singing with him

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
__Let me tell you now_

_I said "Slow, don't go so fast, don't you think that love can last?"  
She said, "Love, Lord above,  
now you're tryin' to trick me in love."_

"Put your hands up!" he screamed and all the people in the audience raised their hands

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now_

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now_

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now_

At the end of the song Paula stood up and started jumping with Sky, who was screaming happily with the audience "Sky! Listen! That was one of the best performances since now in the entire season! Good job dawg!"

Paula was still up trying to talk with the cheering audience "Sky! You're ready to sell millions of albums. This stage will bring you good thing honey!"

Then Simon talked "Ok that was good. But the problem is you're becoming a little predictable. So you have to change things or you might be in trouble"

The guy nodded and the audience bowed Simon. Sky took his guitar and went near Ryan "Good job! You want to answer to Simon's comment?"

"Not much. I accept every comment. As they say, you have to take the good, the bad and the ugly"

The host smiled at that "and I totally know who is who at that table. You want to introduce the next contestant?" "Sure!"

He took the card and read it "the next up is the rocker chick of the group and, as I can see, she picked the perfect song for her. With Kansas' hit – Carry on my Wayward Son – here's Z"

At that, the guitarist played the firsts two notes of the intro. The lights, then, pointed in the middle of the audience, where Z appeared out of nowhere

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

She walked slowly to the stage with a soft tune, than the band started with the rock part of the song

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
(Don't you cry) don't you cry no more_

She held the last note long and she finished it with the band at the same time. She looked around and smiled at the cheering crowd then went in front of the judges "Listen Z. it was only good, you have some problems here and there with the melody. It wasn't your best"

Z nodded "I agree with Randy. I was shocked last week when you were in the bottom 3 because your song was your shining moment. I hope you will be back to show us what you can really do"

Simon then spoke "Shocking, but I agree with them. It wasn't your best performance. I prefer when you sing ballad like you did with Tony Braxton's song last week. But I totally know that you will be safe this week"

"Thank you" Z said and went near Ryan "Good job! I loved it very much. Do you agree with him?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I love ballads but sometimes you have to change or I risk becoming boring. It wasn't safe but I've enjoyed doing it"

Ryan nodded "and I'm sure American will like it. Let's do the same thing as the others. Here is the card, announce the next contestant"

Z took the card and read it "he had a –no- first week but then he came back last week showing what he got to give. This time singing – Me and Mrs Jones – here's Tyzonn"

A soft jazz music started filling the studio. Then a small light was pointed on Ty

_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on, _

_We meet every day at the same cafe,  
Six-thirty I know she'll be there,  
Holding hands, making all kinds of plans  
While the jukebox plays our favorite song._

The crowd cheered for him as he continued with the song

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones,  
Mrs. Jones got a thing going on,  
We both know that it's wrong,  
But it's much too strong to let it cool down now._

_Now she'll go her way and I'll go mine,  
But tomorrow we'll meet the same place, the same time. _

_Me and Mrs. Jones…_

Ty bowed his head as thanks you and went in front of the judges. Randy smiled at him "Tonight we're in for changes. Once again it was your best performance by a mile dawg!"

The boy smiled widely at him. Paula then spoke "That was really perfect. You used your soften side and you create some magic. This is your style of music that you should make. Jazz is for you Tyzonn"

Simon nodded "I agree with that. You could be a very powerful jazz singer. Michael Bublé has done the same style, and I can say that you can be trouble for him"

The blonde's eyes grow wide at that. he run near Ryan and gave him and high five "I take that you're happy with that?"

"Of course I am! He said I could be trouble for Michael! That's awesome!"

Ryan laughed "how did you prepare for this week? I know that you had some kind of trouble the past ones"

Ty nodded "yeah I had. I started badly actually on movie week. Last week was good but I felt out of my comfort zone. This week is great!"

"I can say it too. Well here is the card for the next contestant. That is the camera. You're up!"

The boy smiled at the camera "here is a country hit for you ladies and gentleman. With Linda Ronstadt – You're no good – I introduce to you Kira!"

The country tune started and everyone stood up and started clapping their hand with it

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

_Feeling better now that we're through  
Feeling better 'cause I'm over you  
I learned my lesson, it left a scar  
Now I see how you really are_

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

_I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

_I broke a heart that's gentle and true  
Well I broke a heart over someone like you  
I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee  
I wouldn't blame him if he said to me _

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

_I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

the song ended and kira looked at Randy. She could tell by his look that it wasn't good "I'm sorry but that was really karaoke for me. You don't belong to this kind of music"

Paula shook her head "I disagree Randy. She took a big risk and, even if it wasn't her best, that was good"

"Simon then finished with his touch "I think that you're in trouble tonight with that. this wasn't good at all. It was atrocious"

The crowd bowed at him and the girl went near Ryan "You did your best don't worry"

kira only nodded sadly. He turned to the camera "we take a break and when we come back the remaining contestants will power up the house!"

+-+-+

During the break, Ryan came into the red room with a tray fool of sandwiches "I'm sorry guys but there's a problem with the band so things will take more time. Someone brought for you these things enjoy!"

He took one of the sandwiches and went out of the room. The guys took the meal and eaten it silently. Half of the third live show was gone. The remaining of them were hoping thing were going to be good as the first part.

+-+-+

**And the first part is done! Tyzonn has set is next plan to stop Bridge. Does he already had make it starts or he still did nothing?? Stay tune to find out! There're still five contestants who have to sing.**


	24. 70's Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****24**

After the commercial break, the other five contestants went near the stage to wait for their moment to sing. Bridge was wondering if anything was going to happen to him this week: it become quite a habit for him to get stuck into something.

On the other side of the stage in the green room, Ty was thinking about his plan: he had already made it work; he only had to wait for the consequence.

+-+-+

Ryan was on the side of the stage near Mack when the commercial ended "Welcome back to American Idol. We've already saw five great performances and another round is about to start. First of all let's say hi to Mack ladies and gentleman"

The boy smiled and waved at the audience "I wanted to ask you a question since the first time we've met: why do you have a girl name?"

Mack laughed but rolled his eyes "My mother was watching a romantic movie and the doctor told her at first that I was a girl. When I was born they discovered I was a boy but she was too exhausted to think about another name so… that's why my name is Mackenzie"

With that, the entire studio erupted with laughs "I'm really sorry for you boy… anyway, you can go get set for your song" he gave him a pat on his shoulder and ran to get set in front of the big screen "with the Temptation's – Papa was a Rollin' Stone – here's Mack"

In that moment, Ryan started feeling not good. His breath become hard and he started sweating and his stomach begun hurting badly.

On the stage, the soft rock 'n' roll music started and Mack was facing the public with his back then he turned

_It was the third of September.  
That day I'll always remember, yes I will.  
'Cause that was the day that my daddy died.  
I never got a chance to see him.  
Never heard nothing but bad things about him.  
Mama, I'm depending on you, tell me the truth._

He walked in front of the judges and gave sexy looks to the girls in front of him

_  
And Mama just hung her head and said,  
"Son, Papa was a rolling stone.  
Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was ALONE."_

_Hey Mama, is it true what they say,  
that Papa never worked a day in his life?  
And Mama, bad talk going around town  
saying that Papa had three outside children and another wife._

_"I said, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was ALONE."_

He turned to the backup singer for the big end "sing for me one more time girls!"

_"I said, Papa was a rolling stone. Wherever he laid his hat was his home.  
(And when he died) All he left us was ALONE."_

_Papa was a rolling stone…_

He finished with a high note, then he looked at Randy "Mack listen: last week was very good but I can say that this kind of music, where you show some personality, is totally your element. Whenever you decide to publish an album, you have to put some of this stuff. I like that!"

"Score!" said the boy smiling

Paula nodded "I totally agree with that. You can show us your softer side whenever you want. But, this, is your style of music Mack. And you look gorgeous tonight!"

Simon looked disgusted at her "Paula you're scary when you give a compliment. Mack, I agree with them. I was shocked on the first result show when you were in the bottom 3 but for me you had three fantastic weeks well done"

Mack smiled at them and ran near Ryan "Well… good job Mack…"

The boy looked at the host strangely. He noticed that something wasn't right with him but decided to let it go "Here is the card and that is the camera"

Ok. That was really strange for him. He wasn't the cheerful Ryan everybody knew "Up next is the mama of the apartment. She always picks amazing songs to perform in front of you, and this week she's done the same thing. With Aretha Franklin's – Don't Play That Song – I introduce to you Adele!"

The girl walked out from the backstage as the song started playing

_Don't play that song for me  
'Cause it brings back the memories  
Of the days that I once knew  
Of the days that I spent with you _

She then reached the center of the stage and looked around smiling

_Oh no, don't let it play  
It fills my heart with pain  
Please stop it right away  
'Cause I remember just what it said  
It said, "Darling"_

_You know that you lied  
Boy, you know that you lied  
You know that you lied  
You lied, you lied, you lied_

_Remember on our first date  
You kissed me  
Then you walked away  
And I was only seventeen  
I never dreamed that he could be so mean_

_Oh darling, don't you play no more  
Don't you dare play that song  
You know you lied _

She finished with a high tone that made everyone stand up for a standing ovation. Randy was grinning widely "Adele! You're the next Aretha Franklin girl! This is now officially that you're the one to beat"

Paula was on her feet to "Adele! I love you dress! That is the most gorgeous that I ever saw you looking. You have an amazing career in front of you"

That made the woman start crying. She has always dreamt about this. And every week it happen "Adele you're always fantastic, for me you've already win the show. I only have one problem with you: I think we're never going to be able to criticize you…"

The other two judges looked at him "Why?" "Because we like to be mean with people occasionally and, with her, it's hard to do that"

The other two rolled their eyes as Ryan approached the girl. Paula looked at the host curiously: he was panting hard and his face was red. That was strange for her because she never saw him like that. "Well done Adele congratulation" then he handed the card to her and went back to his sit.

Everyone in the audience looked at the host silently. Adele shook her head and started reading "next up is the youngest contestant remained. He had some trouble with his song choice but in the end things went good. He even made his own arrangement with it. With the beautiful – Imagine – here's little Bridge!"

The camera focused on the small stage behind the judges, where Bridge and a guitarist stood. The studio then was filled with the soft tune of the instrument, as Bridge started signing softly.

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing for the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
Take my hand and join us  
And the world will live as one_

He finished singing and ran on the main stage. Randy then spoke "Bridge! I can say it without any doubt that this was your best performance of the night! Every note was in tune nothing went wrong. I just have one question for you: why did you chose to sing that part?"

Bridge started explaining "well, that part for me has a great meaning, better than the others actually" _and because Sky suggested it _Bridge thought "ok that good for me"

Paula smiled softly at him "Bridge you're irresistible. I'd love to bring you to my home to sing every single moment. It's a bless hearing you sing"

That made the boy turns 100 shades of red. Simon rolled his eyes again at the woman "Bridge this is the first time since we've met where I actually believe, based on that performance, that you can win American Idol"

Bridge almost fainted at that. He? The winner? That would be amazing. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He turned to Ryan and started making his way to the man, but he realized that the host wasn't nowhere to be found. Someone from the backstage made him go away from the stage and the commercial was back again.

+-+-+

All the contestants went to find some information on what was happening. They found Paula and Nigel near Ryan's dressing room "Paula what's happening?"

The woman turned to the contestant and sighed "Ryan isn't feeling well. Apparently someone had poisoned him"

The 10 contestants looked at her shocked. "Poisoned? By who?" "We don't know that. maybe he's done something during the first commercial that made him like this"

At that, Adele's eyes lighten up "The sandwiches!" everyone looked at her curiously "don't you remember? He brought us that food somebody sent for us!"

Nigel started worrying "you guys are ok, don't you?" everybody nodded "ok. I have to find out who sent that food. In the meantime Paula, you and the other judges have to finish the show. Veronica and Cole, you still have to sing so you have to go on stage. The others can come with me"

As the three walked away, Ty looked at Bridge: he was feeling well for sure. So there's only one explanation to all of that: he had poisoned Ryan Seacrest…

+-+-+

The commercial ended and the camera focused on the judges' table "welcome back to American Idol. I'm sorry but we have some problems at the moment. We will work as host for now. We now have the beautiful Veronica with – Crazy on You – be Heart"

The girl was on the stage rocking with the melody. She smiled at Ricky Minor and then looked at the audience

_If we still have time, we might still get by  
Every time I think about it, I wanna cry  
With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'  
No way to breathe easy, no time to be young_

_But I tell myself that I was doin' all right  
There's nothin' left to do at night  
But to go crazy on you_

_Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh_

_I was a willow last night in my dream  
I bent down over a clear running stream  
Sang you the song that I heard up above  
And you kept me alive with your sweet flowing love_

_Crazy  
Yeah, crazy on ya  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh  
Crazy on ya  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, yeah _

The song ended and everyone clapped their hands at the girl. She looked at Randy for his opinion "Ronny listen. It was good nothing special. You've had the same problem as kira, you both decided to speed up the things tonight but this isn't the right thing for you to do"

The crowd bowed at him as Paula talked "first of all: you look amazing tonight. It was very good to see another part of you. But I agree with Randy, your strengths are the ballads"

Simon nodded "Yeah I agree with that you shine when you're singing a ballad. This was good not something unbelievable. But it was enough to keep you in for another week"

Paula then talked again "Ronny come here"

The girl went near the woman who gave her the card for the contestant lucky for her. She was about to panic if anybody told her what to do "last one tonight is the charming and handsome Cole Evans, who got us with his amazing story. This week he's chosen the beautiful – how can you mend a broken heart – by the Bee Gees. Here he is on the stairs in front of us!"

The man started descending the stairs as the soft music started playing

_I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do.  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow._

He slowly reached the center of the stage as he begun with the chorus

_And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?_

_H__elp me mend my broken heart and let me live again_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again_

When the music ended Randy spoke "very good Cole. You always pick the right song for you, never a note out of tune. Excellent!"

"I agree" Paula said "but why did you cut the chorus in half?"

Cole laughed "well, the next part was - How can a loser ever win? – and I was a little worried about singing of being a looser in front of Simon so…"

Everyone laughed at that, even the British man "that was the cleverest thing I ever heard in years Cole. Anyway, it was a very good way of closing this curious show we had tonight"

Cole only nodded and headed for the backstage as the recap of the performances rolled on the big screen. After that the program ended, and everyone ran to Ryan's dressing room.

+-+-+

The host was now awake and he looked at the contestants "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you guys tonight. I don't actually know what happened and I actually don't really care. I'm only afraid of what could have happened if it was one of you who had eaten that."

The guys nodded. They were also thinking the same thing "who could want to do that to one of us? But most important, to whom?" asked Sydney worried.

The others looked at each other. Bridge gulped: the piano on the first week, Jack on the second, and now this. He didn't need a genius to understand what was happening.

That toast was for him. Someone wanted him out of the competition, in every possible way…

+-+-+

**Done! Who will leave the competition? Will someone ever stop Tyzonn before it's too late? Stay tune to find out because more has to come! **


	25. Top 10's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****25**

As always, another elimination night came quickly. The contestants were now use to it, but not with the fact that one of them had to go. However, they were now in the top 10, so that meant all of them will meet again for the summer tour.

No one was speaking in the red room. They were too nervous about what was going to happen that night.

The silence was broken when a voice spoke from the door, waking everyone up from their dreams "wow… I missed this place so much"

They all turned to the door and, to their surprise, David Cook was standing there grinning. Syd and Ronny jumped on their feet and run to hug the man, making him laugh hard at that. They took their chance to introduce to the man one by one.

David set down near Sky and Bridge and looked at the older smiling "So! I've heard Simon compared you to me? I feel honored!"

Sky's eyes grew wide "Are you kidding? I should be the one who is honored!"

David grinned at him shaking his head "I have to compliment you for your rendition of Iris. That was amazing"

Then he turned to Bridge and looked at him curiously. The boy looked away embarrassed. Why a star like David Cook was looking at him like that "you remember me a lot of Archuleta…"

The others suddenly busted out laughing as Bridge turned red "I'm kidding! You look so shy as he was but he was an amazing singer like you"

Then he turned to the others "Guys I've seen you all singing on that stage. You all had your night off but it's normal you can't have always your shining moment it's impossible. I know that tonight one of you have to go home but you will meet again for the summer tour. And trust me, if you think this is hard, that tour would be impossible. I've also seen the schedule for the next theme. Well, things will get harder"

In that moment, a crew member called all of them on the stage to get ready. David took is guitar and headed for one side, while the others headed for the other.

Mack and Cole were making fun of Sky because of his reaction in front of David, when Adele came behind them and smacked both of their head "will you two shut up for a moment??"

The others laughed hard as both men rubbed their head. David was right: no matter what was going to happen, they will be together for always.

+-+-+

Ryan appeared on the stage grinning as always "good evening everybody! I'm Ryan Seacrest. Welcome to the third elimination show of this season! We still have high number of votes so thank you very much! First of all let's say hi to our judges Randy, Paula and Simon!"

The three smiled at the crowd around them "let's talk for a moment Judges. Simon: what do you think about the contestants?"

The British man thought about it for a moment "I can tell you that at first only three of them made a huge impression of me. They were Sky, Adele and Cole. But after last night, I can easily add Bridge to the list" with that, the crowd erupted with cheers for little Bridge

Ryan nodded "Paula?" "I agree with him. Me and Randy were talking after last show and we thought that also Sydney could be added to that list"

The big man nodded "yeah. But we're also only at Top 10. We could change our mind easily"

Ryan nodded once again and headed for one side of the stage "ok. Right now we have a special performance for you America. He currently held the title of American Idol. With his first single from his self-titled album –Light On-, let's hear for David Cook!"

The crowd stood up as David entered from the big door on the stage and headed for the microphone in the centre. He looked around grinning as his band started playing the intro of the song.

Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone

When the songs ended Ryan went near him "how are you doing David?"

"Awesome! It's been a blast since this show ended. Thank you very much for the opportunity you've gave to me"

Ryan smiled at him "well, we didn't do much. You were the one who sang. Anyway, what do you think about the contestants this years?"

He cleared his voice "I actually talked with them before the show started and they were so nervous about tonight as we were when this show came every week. But I've also told them that no matter what will happen they will be amazing"

The crowd applauded at that "Thank you very much David for coming tonight. Let's cheer one more time for your currently American idol!"

David bowed his head as thank you and headed for the exit were he found the ten contestants "good luck guys!"

The ten smiled at him and waited for Ryan to call them "as you can see America, on this side we have a couch were I will send seven of the contestants and on this side you can see three stools were we will place the bottom three. Let's call first… Sydney and Elizabeth"

The two girls came on the stage hand in hand and headed for the centre "Sydney let's start with you. You've sang – you're so vain - all three judges said that that was your best performance and that you're now back in the competition. Elizabeth, you've sang – Carry on my wayward son – again, all three judges agreed that that was only good compared to the previous week. Sydney, have you heard what the judges said? You can now be one of the people that could win the show?"

The girls nodded "yeah I've heard. That would be amazing!"

"Well girls, America has decided that… both of you are safe!"

Both started screaming happily and run to the couch "let's continue with… Veronica and Sky"

The two showed up with Ronny in the front followed by Sky "Veronica you've sang – Crazy on you – the judges said you've had some problems with the melody and that it was strange seeing you sang an up-tempo song. Sky, you went with – all right now – Randy said that that was the best performance of the entire season till now, Paula said that you're ready to sell millions of album and, to ruin the mood, Simon said that it was a bit predictable"

The crowd bowed at that "America has decided that Veronica… you're in the bottom 3 tonight. Sky, you're safe"

The crow wasn't happy with that and bowed as the girl headed for the first stool "let's call… Adele and Mack"

The crowd stood up for the two as they went near Ryan "wow! You have some fans out there! Mack, you've sang – papa was a rolling stone – all three judges agreed that that kind of music is you're strength and you show massive personality. Adele, you decided to sing – don't play that song – Randy said that you're the next Aretha Franklin and Simon added that you're always good so they won't be able to criticize you. Are you crazy Simon?"

The crowd laughed at that as the man rolled his eyes "America has decide that… both of you are safe"

"Score!" they both shouted as they went to the couch with the others "that means America that between the four remaining contestants we have the other bottom three members. Let's see what America thing about Kira and Cole"

The two entered smiling at the crowd "Kira, you've sang – you're no good – all judges said it wasn't your best performance: Randy said it was very karaoke. Cole, you went with – how can you mend a broken heart – Randy said there weren't a note out of tune and all agree that you choose always the right song for you. After the vote of the nation, Cole… you're safe. That means kira you have to join Veronica"

The girl nodded sadly and went to the girl who hugged her "Let's watch the situation. On this side we have six safe people who will be surely back next week. On this side, we have part of the bottom 3. We still have two people in the backstage waiting. Bridge and Tyzonn come here"

The two headed for the centre near Ryan and smiled at the crowd "little Bridge, you've sang – Imagine – all three agreed on saying that yours was the best performance of the night. Simon added also that with that you could be the one who will win this season" the crowd cheered madly for the boy "Tyzonn, you choose – me and mrs Jones – the judges said that jazz is your style of music and that you also raised the bar. Only one of you, however, is safe. After the votes, Tyzonn… you have to join Veronica and Kira"

Bridge almost started crying and didn't notice the other glaring at him. the two girls joined Ty in the centre "America you have decided that Kira, Ty and Ronny are in the bottom 3 tonight. Let's send one of them to the couch. The first one who is safe is…"

The three closed their eyes waiting for the verdict "Tyzonn"

The boy sighed as he hugged the girls and went on the couch grinning at the others "Randy, who do you think will live tonight?"

The producer looked at both girls and sighed "I really don't know. Last night they weren't the best but both have great potential. Its hard this time"

Ryan nodded as both girl started crying softly "after the nation votes… Kira… you leave us tonight"

Both girl broke down in tears as they hugged. The others went in the centre of the stage with them "I'm not going to ask you to sing again Kira don't worry. It's all for tonight America. Thanks for watching us. Thanks to David cook and his band. Tune in next week for another great show. Good night!"

+-+-+

After partying with Kira and saying good bye to her, the contestants went straight home for a good sleep. The next day, when all the went down for breakfast, they found a note from the producers with the next theme. This time, Z read it

_Congratulation top 9! Now things will start getting harder!_

_This season we decided to dedicate two weeks to two great singers and authors, one contemporary and one a little bit… older_

_You will begin with the older one next week._

_You will be face to face with the music of the Beatles! Choose wise._

_The producers_

When Z finished reading, no one was speaking. They all were thinking of David's words "_things will get harder…_"

+-+-+

**Done! With kira gone, now we're down to the Top 9! As always you can choose the song for them. I'm sorry to have given you hope with Ty gone but, he will be around again muahaha**


	26. Top 09's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****26**

David was absolutely right. Things were getting harder for all of them. But they also knew it was about to happen: they were in the top 9, so they couldn't expect something easy anymore.

There were still two things they could rely on to have some fun: the photo shoots and the Ford music video they had to do every week. The last one mostly: every week they had blast shooting one of those videos.

Every week they were brought to different locations for the video. When they arrived that week, no one was aware what was going to happen: they never tell them about it. The first thing they saw when they were out of the cars was a big basketball court in what it looked like a suburb "Guys… I have a bad feeling about this…" said Cole worried

The others nodded as they were approached by the director "Hello guys! Who wants to play basket?" everyone took a sigh of relief as they nodded happily "Between the nine of us?" Ronny asked

The director laughed "no, no! You're going to play with them" he said pointing behind them. When they all turned, they found themselves face to face with five big guys looking at them with evil grins "you're in guys?"

The guys all nodded happily minus Bridge: he was terrified by them "don't worry Bridge, you will be the referee" the small guy sighed at that as the other laughed "that means one of the girls has to play"

Ronny quickly raised her hand "when there's a game to play, you can count on me guys!" the four guys cheered and gave her a high five.

The director nodded "Z, Sid and Adele you will be the cheerleader. Come with me guys and you can dress up for the video" all of them went to the trailers to get ready. Bridge was the first to be ready: he only had to change is sweatshirt.

When he saw the others coming out: he busted out laughing: they were looking so funny. Cole and Sky looked at each other and started grinning: in a blink of an eye, they started chasing the young boy around the court.

The director came up to them to make them go in their positions. As the music started Bridge blew the whistle and the game begun.

Hours later, they went back to the house laughing "Hey why don't we go out tonight?" Mack suggested and everybody nodded. They all went to their room to get ready and, when Bridge and Sky entered their own, the oldest lose no time and started kissing Bridge as the door closed "Ehm… Sky?"

The man looked at the boy and saw him blushing hard. He still wasn't use to that "I'm sorry… I wanted to do that all day. Nice job at the basket game anyway" he said and went to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving to boy in the middle of the room.

When he returned in the room, Bridge woke up from his trance "anyway Sky, what are you going to do about your song?"

The man grinned proudly "have you ever heard about White Snake?"

Bridge shook his head "well… they've done a great version of Day Tripper. So I'm going to do that. Also, I'm going to use the talk box. It will be amazing"

He finished dressing and headed for the door "I'm going downstairs to make a phone call. Hurry up or we will leave you here" he closed the door and everyone could hear his big laugh in the hallway.

After a moment of spacing out, Bridge blinked his eyes "talk box?"

+-+-+

They decided to head to a karaoke pub not far from the house. They were having great fun listening to them destroying various songs. It was now Mack turn, and he was literally -what's new pussycat?-

As the others were almost on the floor for the laughs, Ronny sighed "he is so cute… too bad we can't date while we're on the show…"

Bridge and Sky's eyes grew wide at that "what do you mean by that Ronny?"

"It's against the rule dating another contestant while we're on the show. We could be expelled if the producers find out" the girls explained quietly to the boys.

The small boy started panicking at that. What if they get caught? "However… I don't think that one of us will go to Nigel if that would happen. Right?" she asked with a grin while she looked at both of them.

As the others nodded, Sky smiled finally understanding everything: they knew about him and Bridge. And they just told them they were ok with them "thank you guys" he just whispered.

Cole laughed "you thought we didn't know anything? You two are so into each other!"

"Yeah you are… just be careful" Adele said in motherly mode

Bridge smiled shyly at them. Everything was new for him. but he knew he had his friend on his side. Little thing he didn't knew, Ty was on the other side of the table thinking about Ronny's words and that gave him an idea.

He just had to wait for the perfect moment to make it work…

+-+-+

**OK! OK! I'm evil I know… what will Ty do? Will he make this idea work or he will think of another thing? Stay tune to find out! Also, the top 9 live show is about to start, who will leave the competition this time?**

**Also, I use the real Ford music video made by the top 9 of American Idol. Here you can find the video. You just have to imagine Bridge and the other playing **

**http:**** // www . youtube . com / watch?v=_BxtDjs_ZhU**


	27. Beatles' Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****27**

Another Wednesday had come: that meant the remaining contestants were about to face another live show and, this time, things weren't going to be great. They had to do the Beatles and, although they were perfectly ready, all of them were nervous like the first time.

They were divided into two groups to perform. Bridge and Sky were put together in the first one. While they were walking to the stage, Bridge couldn't help but stare at the man walking in front of him: he thought about the first time they've met and their growing relationship starting as brothers and then… and then what?

The boy didn't even know how to define what they were. But he actually didn't care: he liked it.

Sky felt someone staring at him and turned around quickly, and caught the younger stare "hey are you ok?" he said messing with his hairs

Bridge flushed crimson at the feeling of Sky's hand in his short hair. He only see now that the man's hairs were grown a little longer, but his eyes were shining as always "yeah… just thinking about the performance… I'm a little worried after last time with the piano"

Sky only nodded "that was your first time… you will do great don't worry"

Bridge smiled at him. He hoped he was right.

They didn't notice someone taking pictures of them while they were talking. And that someone was grinning evilly as he thought about the consequences…

+-+-+

Ryan entered the stage smiling at the audience in front of him "welcome to American idol! My name is Ryan Seacrest and what you're about to see this evening are 9 great performances. And tonight we have a very special theme: the Beatles!"

The crowd cheered at that "First let's say hi to our fantastic judges Randy, Paula and Simon ladies and gentleman"

The three smiled at the people around them "we asked the contestants what is the best moment so far since they've started the competition. Up first, ladies, is Sky"

As the ladies in the crowd cheered madly, Sky's face appeared on the big screen "_I really have many memorable moments but, if I have to pick one, I'd say the first time I stepped on the stage for the first live show. It summarized what I want to do for the rest of my life. It really gave me that rock-concert feeling. It was really intense! I felt like nothing was going to hurt me. When I found out we were going to do the Beatles I was a little shocked because they really are the greatest band that ever crossed this World. I find a great version of – Day Tripper – by White Snake made in the late 70s. it really have a great rock-funk vibe that I thought the song missed. I also added a special things to it that I'm sure it will make this the coolest thing that ever happen on that stage"_

The camera then turned its attention on Ryan in the middle of the crowd "with White Snake's version of – Day Tripper – here's Sky"

Sky started playing his guitar and the power of it rang into the auditorium. The man grinned at the girls in front of him and started singing

_Got a good reason for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason for taking the easy way out, now_

_She was a day tripper, one way ticket, yeah  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

_She's a prick teaser, she took me half the way there  
She's a prick teaser, she took me half the way there, now_

_She was a day tripper, one way ticket, yeah  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

With that, Sky turned to the talk box near him and started playing a small solo part with it, mesmerizing the entire studio with his performance

_She was a day tripper, one way ticket, yeah  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out_

He held the last note as long as he could then he finished with a last jam with the guitar. The crowd stood up screaming for him as Randy was trying to talk with the man "Yo, Mister Tate! Ever week it's like going to another song at a Sky Tate's concert. You do everything to impress us every single week and you even add a small part with the talk box. I don't know if it was your best performance, but it was another sally great look for Sky Tate. I've loved it!"

"Thank you Randy!" Sky said smiling

Paula nodded smiling "There's really not much more I can say. You're ready to go to sell records, lots of them! And you know what? You've chosen using the talk box in a very cool way. Good job!"

Sky smiled "I just learned to use that yesterday I still have a lot to learn with that… but thank you Paula"

Simon wasn't happy with the performance "Sky I don't think it was as good as you thought actually. You looked like you were really uncomfortable up there tonight and, I hate to say this, but I thought what you did with that thing was absolutely stupid. Tonight you lost your surprise factor you give us every week. It was a little bit predictable. I didn't like this version at all"

Sky nodded at the man and turned to Ryan, who was approaching him "what you think about their comments?" "I'm really ok with that! I mean, they have their opinions and that's cool. You can't be perfect every single week. I hope to come back next time however"

Ryan laughed with him "I'm sure you will. To vote for Sky you have to dial 1-866-IDOL-01 or text a message with VOTE at 5701. Thank you sky for being with us tonight"

"It was a pleasure" he answered grinning at the audience

Ryan turned to the camera "up next is Veronica. Let's see what she has to say for us"

Another video started, and this time Ronny appeared on the screen smiling "_the most memorable moment so far is absolutely my audition in San Francisco. Simon was shocked when I stopped singing and he even compared me with Kelly Clarkson. How cool is that??" _everyone laughed at that comment_ "when I found out we were doing Beatles I felt honored to have the pleasure to take on one of their songs. Since I've tried last week to do an up-tempo song and it didn't went well, I've gone back with a ballad. I've chosen – Blackbird -. My brother use to sing it all the time when I was young and it was the first song that I've tried to learn during that time. I hope that this song will make me come back in the competition…"_

Ryan appeared on millions of TV screens once again "did she make the right choice? It's your call America. With – Blackbird – here's Veronica Robinson"

The girl was waiting in the middle of the stage for the song to start. When the moment came, she started singing softly.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

Then she hit some high notes for the second part, and the crowd cheered in front of her_  
_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

She went back to sing softly to end the song

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

When it ended, she smiled at the people around her and went in front of the judges to hear their verdict. The first one was Randy "another great performance from Veronica Robinson. Very nice, very controlled, very emotional. I've loved that!"

"Thanks dowg!" the girl said happily

Then Paula spoke "you have an amazing tone in your voice Ronny. The inflection that you do in all you song is really something unique. The arrangement was really beautiful. I really love this season of American Idol so much because all of you are challenging each other to be great and fantastic and, tonight with that performance, you just have your shining moment. This was your best performance by a mile"

"Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much!" Ronny said jumping up and down

Simon ended the discussion "So. Beatles' song, hundreds of fantastic choices, and you choose a song about a blackbird" that made everyone laugh in the audience, even Ronny "I don't really think that was a smart thing to do sorry. Because I thought the song was a big indulgent and I didn't like what you did at all"

Ronny only nodded and waited for the host to come near her "why did you choose that song?" "Well, because the lyric means a lot and we all can relate to it very well. - Blackbird flies with a broken wing – it's like we're all been trying to break this industry for a long time that you're in it almost feeling broken. I know it's really corny but I feel like this"

Everyone in the audience applauded the woman and Paula gave her a standing ovation for her word "it was really nice and I'm sure America will love it. To vote for Ronny you have to call 1-866-IDOL-02 or text a message with VOTE at 5702. Thanks darling for being with us tonight"

"Thank you Ryan"

"Up next America is the youngest of the group. Bridge is next" like for Sky and Ronny, a video started and Bridge popped out on the screen "_When I found out we were doing the Beatles I was very overwhelmed because my tribute at John Lennon last week went so well that I really think that made me come back in the competition. Even Simon said with that performance I could probably win the competition… oh gosh…" _with that word he became red as always for the embarrassment "_this week I've decided to go back playing with the piano and I've chosen – Let it be -. I really connect with the story of the song because, well, no matter what happen in your life, you just have to let it be…"_

Ryan smiled at the boy kindness and then he turned to the camera "released in 1970, this was the last single from the Beatles. With – Let it be – here's Bridge"

The camera turned to the centre of the stage, where Bridge was set at the piano focused on what he had to play, hoping that this time nothing was going to be wrong

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

When he finished playing, Bridge's eyes were starting watering at the sight of the crown giving him a standing ovation. Randy smiled at the boy in front of him "Listen Bridge. I don't know if it was your strongest performance, but I tell you what I've liked about it. I was sitting here imagining you at home practicing in front f your piano saying that one day you'll be on a stage performing that song and I feel it was a dream coming true for you. I love that you have this big conviction to come out every single week and sing this soft kind of song while everyone around you play strong ones like Sky did early tonight. I'm a real fan of you boy!"

Bridge just nodded smiling at the big man cheering in front of him then he turned to Paula "this is your Strength Bridge, picking song in which we can feel your heart, and that emotional connection that you have with the song is what make people fell in love with you"

"Thank you Paula" the boy said almost crying making the woman smile. Then he finished turning to Simon "I thought Bridge that it was totally the best performance of the night so far. It was a brilliant choice of song. You've done a two weeks running now. It was really believable and it's really different between the two karaoke performances we have already seen tonight. And I will repeat what I've said last week. You can really be the one who will break what everyone predicted will be the finale of this season"

With that, Bridge broke down in tears at his words. Ryan went near him and handed him a tissue "thank you Ryan" "don't mention it. Randy said about you playing as a young child at home, not that you're old, what it feels like to you?"

The boy sighed smiling "I don't really know how to put this into word. This… this is it! I'm really having the time of my life here. It was a brilliant song full of meaning, this is a beautiful piano to play with, the band is great and the audience is fantastic! This is really a dream coming true…"

"You're I think one of the nicest people that ever step on this stage. If you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL-03 or text VOTE at 5703. Thank you Bridge!"

The boy just nodded shyly as the crowd went mad for him "why still have two contestants to see before the commercial. Next is Sydney.

Sid's video started and the blond appeared on the screen "_I really think the most memorable moment I've had since now was at the top 11 result show when I was standing there with Wes on the stage waiting for a verdict. It's really stressful waiting there and not knowing what people have decided what your faith will be. It's really scary. Last week I did a new kind of song and it went quite good actually I'm still shocked about that. This week for Beatles theme I've chosen one of my favorite songs so far. It's called – You've got to hide Your Love Away – written by John Lennon. I think this week I will just stand there and sing with my heart and, hopefully, America will like it…" _

Ryan smiled as he took position to introduce the next performance "with the beautiful – you've got to hide your love away – here's Sydney Drew"

The song started and, as everyone noticed immediately, the band had changed the arrangement making it more powerful as it was before. Sid appeared in the centre of the stage with her dress sparkling at the light

_Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feelin' two-foot small_

_Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

She started walking around the stage smiling at the people at her feet who was waving their arms left and right for her as she walked to the stairs

_How could __he say to me  
Love will find a way  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away _

_Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away_

She finished the song hitting a high noted and smiled at the judges. Randy spoke first "listen Sydney. That was one of my favorite Beatles' songs. It really was a strange arrangement for it and when you hit the last note I thought that that was the emotion you should have put in the entire performance. I'm not even sure that you've sing it right. It was just really safe and boring for me sorry."

"Ok" Sid just said as the crowd bowed for Randy. Paula then explained her point of view "first off all I've got to tell you, this is the best I ever saw you looking you're really gorgeous tonight Sydney. It was just really safe but very good. However, I agree with Randy about the high note. Just take all the liberty you want with your performance and you'll be amazing like you were last week darling"

"Thank you Paula. You look gorgeous too tonight" Sid said smiling and them she turned to Simon. The look on his face didn't predict anything good "Sydney the problem with you is not about the way of singing, because you're a really great singer and you know we knew that, but it's about the way you perform your song. Last week was really good because you've had your guitar with you but tonight you look like you were lost up there. It was like wallpaper, you notice it but you can remember what it looked like"

The crowd started bowing the man as Ryan went near the girl to comfort her "do you find this time the urge of being more careful with this song?" "Yeah you know, I love these songs but I've really never sung of it. All I wanted to do was having some fun with it and trying to do my best with the performance and I hope something good came out of this and I hope I will be here next week because" she tuned to Simon and pointed a finger at him "I can blow you out of your socks and you know it!"

Everyone laughed at that, even the British man "it's a challenge Simon! If you want to vote for Sydney you have to dial 1-866-IDOL-04 or text a message with VOTE at 5704. Thank you Sid. It's always good to see you"

"Thank you Ryan"

"We still have another contestant before the break. The last one up is Cole" another video started and Cole came on the screen "_my most memorable moment has to be the first round of Hollywood week were I've got for the first time good reviews from all the three judges. Simon didn't like at my audition but I'm glad he changed his mind. When I found out we were doing the Beatles I was thrilled by it because it's my favorite band of all time. They have an amazing songbook to choose from. I've selected 5 songs from that, but at the end I've decided to go with – The long and winding road – written by Paul McCartney. I hope I get all the words right this week because I've got a little problem studying it…"_

Ryan was set on the stairs as the camera turned to him "let see if he can overcome the problem of forgetting the words. With – the long and winding road – here's Cole Evans."

Cole was waiting in the middle of the stage set on a stool waiting for the song to start. After a small intro, he started dinging softly

_The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Lead me to your door_

_Many times I've been alone  
And many times I've cried  
Any way you'll never know  
The many ways I've tried_

He the stood up and looked around as he sang the last part of the song with all the power in his voice

_But still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

When the song ended he bowed his head as thank you and looked at Randy "check it out Cole. They are right to clap their hands because Cole Evans has brought the house down tonight! I only want to give you a piece of advice. You've sang it very good but you should have made a couple of runs in there to make it more your own. It was a little safe but again it was the best performance of the night with Bridge's one. Very nice man!"

"Thank you man!" Cole said grinning happily at his words. Paula smiled at him "this was probably for me the most exciting and powerful performance because the purity that you put in it it's really your sign. And I know that you overcome your fear of forgetting the words tonight so I applaud you for that. You're wonderful Cole"

He nodded smiling at the woman and turned to Simon "Ok. Since now I thought you were brilliant with your performances and you know I've put you with the ones who can win the competition. But tonight you were just… amazingly good. A real master class if I can say it"

"yeah! You've scared me Simon!" Cole screamed laughing as he gave a high five to Ryan "You look stunned. I just want to ask you a question from all the fans you have"

"sure"

"you've amazed us with beautiful ballads every week and you've been in the top every result show. Will you ever show us your dancing side?"

At that, the women in the crowd started screaming, making the man blush for the first time "yeah… I mean… I don't know I will see"

Ryan laughed at his words and turned again at the camera "If you want to vote for Cole you have to dial 1-866-IDOL-05 or text a message with VOTE at 5705. We take a quick break just to calm down the women's hormones out here and when we came back Adele, Mack, Z and Ty will close the show"

The four of them smiled at the camera as the commercial started, and then everyone went back to the red room to congratulate with the first five contestants. Adele screamed at them as they entered the room "you've rocked guys! Sky the thing that you've done with that thing was incredible. Don't listen to that jackass of Simon"

Everyone laughed at her "thanks Adele. I don't really mind what he's said."

As they continue chatting, a stuff member called the last four of them on the stage to perform. The five remaining people gathered around the TV as Bridge fell asleep between Sky and Cole, exhausted for the day they've passed, but happy that his performance went well this time…

+-+-+

**O****h man!. This is the most I've written for this story! Running a cold seems to help you a lot with your creativity. Anyway, the first part is done! How will the others four will do? And who will leave this time? But most important, will Tyzonn unleash the evilest plan he's ever come up with? Or will he be tortured with his sense of guilty? Stay tune to find out!**


	28. Beatles' Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****28**

During the entire evening, Tyzonn was waiting for the right moment to catch Bridge and Sky together and snap a photo to both of them, but nothing has came till that moment.

He knew that that could ruin Sky's chance to be on the show, so that's why he was starting to get second feeling about the idea. However, if he wasn't going to destroy Bridge that week, he was planning something else for another week. Hoping that America won't stop him before he was going to act.

+-+-+

The commercial ended and, as every week, Ryan reappeared on millions of TV screens grinning "welcome back to American Idol. We still have a lot to see this evening. The remaining four contestants are waiting in the wings for their chance to sing. Let's not make them wait! Let's see what's Adele best moment so far"

As the crowd cheered for the woman, another video started playing on the big screen "_I've always thought that Hollywood week was my most memorable moment so far because, well, I've never experienced my voice going out on my like it did. I really thought my chance on being on the show was going away. But, when I was singing in group day, it came back out of nowhere! I was so relieved! This week for Beatles week I'm singing – Yesterday – by Paul McCartney written in 1965. The reason I've chosen it it's because I remember doing a Beatles medley in middle school. The first time I've heard this song I was in tears and it really touched me. So I really want to touch everybody tonight like it touched me in that moment…"_

Ryan smiled at the camera and presented the song "at first the title of the song had to be – scrambled eggs – but Paul McCartney changed it in - Yesterday - . Here's tonight is Adele"

The soft tune of a guitar started filling the studio, as the camera focused on Adele dressed with a gorgeous green dress sit on the small stairs near a guitarist

_Yesterday,  
__all my troubles seemed so far away,  
now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the girl I used to be,  
there's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why he  
had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Love was such an easy game to play,  
now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._

_Yesterday…_

As the crowd stood up to cheer for the woman, she made her way in front of the judges in tears. Randy smiled at her "so Adele, you took some liberty, you've change the melody of the song around. For me, it was very good. You never disappoint me girl"

Adele nodded smiling as she whipped away a tear. Paula looked at her with watering eyes "Adele, you always impress me with the power of your voice. Tonight, with that, you showed us the softer side that it has. And you know what? I really adored it very much. I always said it, but tonight it really means a lot: this is your best performance so far…"

With that, she stood up and applauded the woman, who looked at her smiling tenderly at her words. The she turned to Simon "Adele, it wasn't your best, I've seen you sang better songs, but it really doesn't matter because you've sang the song very well, you've made an incredible arrangement on that and, as I always said, you're in the front row to win the competition"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Ryan approached Adele "I think he really wants to say something bad about one of your performance, he is only waiting for the right moment to do that, right Simon?"

The man nodded "for once, you didn't say something stupid Ryan"

Everyone laughed at Ryan expression as he looked at the man. He sighed and turned to the camera "for Adele 1-866-IDOL-06 or text a message with VOTE at 5706. Remember to wait the end of the show to vote for your favorite of the night. Thank you mama Adele"

The woman laughed at him and hugged him "the next song will make everybody in the crowd, and Paula, stand up to dance. Up next is Mack"

Mack appeared smiling on the screen and all the girls in the studio screamed madly "_I think the most memorable moment so far had to be when I've sang – all out of love – on the second week. I was really scared to sing a ballad because it's not my kind of music, but it really went good! That was totally a part of me that I've never imagine I had. I actually took part of a course in college where they thought you every single thing you have to know about every song of the Beatles, so I can say I'm ready for tonight! Tonight my song will be – I saw her standing there – written in 1962 and influenced by chuck berry. It's one of my favorite songs and I'm going to work the stage with that, hoping to get everybody dancing…"_

Ryan was on the second floor of the stage when the camera pointed on him "be ready to move America! With – I saw her standing there – here's the one and only Mackenzie Hartford!"

Mack was standing on the catwalk behind the judges waiting for the song to start while he threw seducing look at the women in front of him

_Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)  
When I saw her standin' there._

He ran to the main stage while he kept on glancing around at the girls surrounding him

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her.  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standin' there._

_Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine..._

_Well, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there_

_I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there_

He finished hitting a high note and smiled at the crowd. When he looked at the judges, however, they weren't so thrilled like the audience "Mack listen, you've got a big voice but here's the deal. Usually when you do this kind of stuff is really good, but tonight with the simplest of the song, it came out you overdone it. You've tried to put so much in it, and sometimes it's good, but not with that song"

"ok" the crowd bowed at the producer, while Mack turned his attention to Paula "Mack, you know I love your voice"

"I love you too…" Mack added smiling making everyone laugh in the studio "I have to agree with Randy this week, you kind of overdid it a little bit. You're an amazing singer and entertainer, but this week it was too much for that song."

"It's ok thank you" the boy said nodding and turned to Simon "Mack, no, no, no. that didn't work at all this week. It was a little desperate for me. It was like looking at a deer in the headlight of a car to be honest with you. I know this is the kind of song you should make, but it was too much. It wasn't a strong performance"

The crowd bowed again as Ryan appeared near Mack "I know you had a stressful week this time. You think you overanalyzed your song choice?"

Mack sighed "you know, I really did the best I could. At the end of the day you can't go back in time to change what you did you just have to take everything happen inside and be the best you can the next time you show what you can do. If there's going to be a next time, because you don't know what can happen"

Ryan nodded "you really can't know with this show. If you want to vote for Mack dial 1-866-IDOL-07 or text a message with VOTE at 5707. Thank you Mack for being with us tonight"

They both shook their hands and Ryan turned back to the camera "We still two more contestants before we open the line. The next up is Elizabeth"

As the girl appeared on the screen, her fans screamed in the audience "_wow… our most memorable moment so far… I think singing on this big stage every single week is the best moment you can imagine in your life. Being able to perform with an audience right in front of me and feel their energy it's just amazing. You can't imagine having something different. Usually, when I perform on Saturday night with my friends, I always play one of the Beatles song, and, tonight, I will perform one of my favorite of their song – Come together -. I know Simon said my strengths are the ballads, but I also know I have to change things up a little bit, or I will be eliminated from the competition…"_

Ryan was near Simon when the camera turned to him "has she done the right thing not deciding to follow this man advice? We all know she did…" Simon rolled his eyes at him "with – come together – here's the rocker chick of the competition. Elizabeth!"

As the beginning of the song started, Z was rocking her head at the tune before she started filling the studio with her strong voice

_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller _

_He got feet down below his knee_

_Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see_

She started dancing around the stage while she entertain the people around her

_He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me _

_Come together_

_Come together_

_Come together_

_Come together_

_He say "One and one and one is three"  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease_

_Come together right now over me _

_Oh yeah… _

with a powerful note, she ended the song like a pro and looked at the smiling judges in front of her "listen! You know what I've loved about that? you were strong and confident, you were having a good time, and there wasn't a note out of tune. It was a stellar performance!"

"thank you Randy!" the girl said excited as she looked at Paula "Z I have to tell you it was really strange looking at you up there because tonight I felt like I was looking at a real star watching you perform! It could be a real success that song for you. You were right about not choosing another ballad. This was fantastic!"

"yeah!" Z said happily and then she turned to the seriously looking Simon "Z I've told you not to choose anymore this kind of song because, after last week, I felt you could be in trouble if you've done something like that again…"

"yes"

After a moment of silence, where everybody held his breath, Simon continued "I couldn't have been more wrong. It was amazingly good"

Everybody in the studio started jumping up and down at his words. When Ryan approached Z, she hugged him happily "I think you're happy don't you?"

"Of course I am! After last week, I was expecting him to say something like – you didn't pick the right song again -. Thank God he didn't say it!"

As Simon smiled at her, Ryan give out the numbers "if you like to vote for Z call 1-866-IDOL-08 or text a message with VOTE at 5708. Wait until the end of the show to vote for your favorite. Thank you Z for being with us tonight. It was a pleasure."

They exchanged a high five as the man turned one again to the camera "one more contestant before the line will be open. Last up on the stage is Ty."

The video started for the last time of the evening, as the blond boy appeared on the stage "_One of the most memorable moments so far has to be Hollywood week, especially during my solo performance where I've sang – Bohemian Rhapsody – it was a really risky thing for me, but I was really proud of the way I've delivered it. I feel really lucky this week to sing a Beatles song because they really are, in my opinion, the founder of the music. I've decided to sing – a day in the life – I really think it was they masterpiece among all their song. The hardest part this week was actually put a 5 and a half minutes song in just 1 and a half. I hope I've done the right thing with it…"_

Ryan nodded at the boys words "has he done the right thing with the song? It's you who decide! With – A day in the life -, here's Tyzonn"

The soft intro started filling the studio as the camera focused on Ty near the big screen

_I read the news today oh, boy  
About a lucky man who made the grade _

_A crowd of people stood and stared  
They'd seen his face before  
Nobody was really sure if he was from the house of lords_

_I love to turn you on._

Then the music started speeding up and Ty started jumping around the stage

_Woke up, got out of bed  
Dragged a comb across my head _

_Found my way upstairs and had a smoke  
Somebody spoke and I went into a dream  
Ah…_

_I saw a film today oh, boy  
The E__nglish army had just won the war_

_And though the holes were rather small_

_Having read the book  
I love to turn you on…_

He ended softly the song as the crowd applauded for him. with that he turned his attention on Randy "Ty listen. It wasn't your best performance and you looked like you knew it. These songs are amazing and you can't mess to much with the arrangement, particularly with that song, being a long one. You got this big voice that didn't come out at all with that song tonight. It wasn't good as I expected it to be"

The blonde nodded and turned to Paula "I was able to catch you rehearsing in your dressing room and you were phenomenal there. I don't know what happened on the stage tonight because I have to agree with randy it wasn't good. But you know I still love the tome of your voice. It just wasn't the right song for you sorry"

"it's ok" Ty said smiling at the woman then looked at Simon "summarizing what Paula said in her rambling, it was a complete mess"

The woman looked shocked at him "I didn't…" "oh yes you did. You didn't get a note right tonight, it was a really complicate song to do and the fact that you destroyed it to make a minute and a half version of it didn't pay any justice at you_. _I think you're in trouble with that tonight"

The crowd bowed at the man and Ryan went near Ty "don't listen to Simon he isn't the one who vote. Last number of the night! Call 1-866-IDOL-09 or text a message with VOTE at 5709 if you want to keep Ty in the competition. Another moment before we open the line. Here's once again all the numbers of the night"

As the tape rolled on the screen, all guys went on the stage for the finale of the show "thank you for watching the show tonight, it's been an incredible night for the contestants. Tune in tomorrow night for the result: one of this people has to leave.

Remember that you have two hours from now to vote for your favorite. Good night everybody"

+-+-+

When the show ended, everybody took a sigh of relief. Ryan went near the guys to congratulate them "guys tonight you were amazing. This has to be the best live show we ever had since we've started trust me. I'd like to stay but I have to go. See you tomorrow good night!"

The host rushed out of the stage leaving all the contestants behind chatting. Ty looked at Bridge and Sky talking and laughing. He knew he had to do something, but giving the photos he had to Nigel was too much, he could lose Sky for that. so he decided to leave that idea alone.

For now…

+-+-+

**So! Another chapter is done! Has Ty become nicer? Or he is just planning something more atrocious for little Bridge? And who is going to live the competition? Make your predictions and stay tune to find out how the story will continue!!!!**


	29. Top 09's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate19

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****29**

The feeling of another result show could be felt everywhere in the red room: loosing another one was becoming frustrating for the contestants because they were becoming a family now. Ty, however, didn't want to lose both Sky and Bridge: the first because he was in love with him and, the second, because he had to pay for every time he spent with the man.

He just had to pray all of them will stay as long as they can. If American wanted it, obviously.

+-+-+

As the 9 remaining contestants took their places on the stage, Ryan appeared as always near the judges table "welcome to the fourth result show of this amazing season America. My name is Ryan Seracrest and I'm here tonight to present what I think will be one of the most shocking result show we had. But first of all, let's say hi to Randy, Paula and Simon America"

He shook the hand of the three "Paula how do you think the competition is going?"

"Well, I can say that this is the best season we ever had so far. However, what you said about being the one of the most shocking result show tonight scares me. We had some of them in the past where we lost some amazing singers…"

Ryan nodded "America decided who to vote for, so they only choose their winner. Anyway, let's continue with the competition. Last night the theme was The Beatles, so tonight we decided to put all the remaining contestants for a little tribute to the band. Here they are America, your top 9!"

The music started and the camera focused on the stairs where Ronny, Cole and Z were set. Cole and Z where the first singing

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true._

Then Ronny singed her part smiling brightly at the camera

_And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home every day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

Then they ran in the middle of the stage, where the others seven contestants where waiting for them to sing together

_All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true.  
All my loving, all my loving,  
Oooh...  
All my loving I will send to you._

The music changed and Mack ran on the catwalk behind the judges

_Baby's good to me, you know,  
She's happy as__ can be, you know,  
She said so._

The others started dancing on the stage while singing the chorus of the song

_I'm in love with her and I feel fine.  
I'm so glad that she's my little girl.  
__She's so glad, she's telling all the world_

Sky distanced himself from the group and leaded the others with his strong voice

_That her baby buys her things, you know.  
He buys her diamond rings, you know,  
She said so.  
__She's in love with me and I feel fine_

The song changed once again and all the people on the stage distanced from Bridge who sang the next intro

_Can't buy me love, love  
Can't buy me love _

Adele and Ty joined the little boy in the middle of the stage and sang one verse each

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright  
'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

Then again for the last time, the song changed and they all sang together the last song of the medley

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone,  
Help!_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in anyway.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
and I do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me,  
Help me,  
Ooooooo._

As everyone in the studio stood up to cheer for the guys, they exited the studio and Ryan went on the stage "Amazing. So, as you know, tonight we have to say goodbye to one of them. Like last week, we have the couch on my left and the stools for the bottom 3 on my right. Let's start the process with… Adele shell we?"

Backstage, the contestants were watching a small TV as the woman made her way in the centre of the stage "how are you doing Adele?"

The woman sighed "nervous as always…"

Ryan smiled at her "let's see… last night you've sang – Yesterday – randy said that you took some liberty with it in changing the melody, Paula adored it and Simon, even though he said it wasn't your best, he said that you sang it very well. After the nation votes, girl, you're… safe"

The woman screamed happily and hugged tightly Ryan before running on the couch "well, I didn't saw it coming…" he said blushing "let's continue with Sydney"

The girl entered shacking on the stage and went near Ryan "are you ok?"

She shook her head "no… I have a bad feeling"

The man put his hand on the girl shoulder "stay calm, relax. "You've sang – you've got to hide your love away – all three judges agreed in saying that it was a little too much safe in their opinion. Simon also added that the problem with you it's not the way you sing, but the way you perform. What do you think about that?"

The girl sighed "he is right actually. I'm always scared to come on this stage every single week and perform a song out of my genre. Maybe that why I have these performance problems…"

The man nodded "Sid, after the votes you're… safe"

At that, the girl broke down in tears and went on the couch, where Adele comforted her "no one till now went to the stools America that's good. Let's see who is next… oh yeah! Mack? Come here…"

The others pushed the boy out on the stage laughing as he ran in the middle of the stage, surrounded by screams from the girls in the audience "you decided to sing – I saw her standing there – all three judges agreed, shockingly, on saying that your usually spin on the songs didn't work at all on the arrangement this week. America thought… the same thing as them. I'm sorry, but you're in the bottom 3 tonight"

The boy nodded and ran on the first stool as everyone in the studio was shocked, even the other contestants "as I said America, you're the one who decide who is in the bottom 3. We still have six other contestants who are waiting in the wings. Why don't we call little Bridge?"

The boy, hearing his name called, started panicking. He looked at Sky and, as the man nodded, he smiled weakly at him and went on the stage surrounded by cheers from his fans "Wow! Someone had some fans here, doesn't he?"

The cheers increased as the boy blushed hard, making everyone laugh "you've sang – let it be – randy said that even if it wasn't your strongest performance, you came out every week with a big conviction in you that make every song amazing. Paula, almost in tears, said that your soften side is what made America fell in love with you and Simon said that you can be the one who will break what everyone predicted the final will be. And America agreed with them because you're safe!"

The boy's eyes grew wide as he went on the couch with Sid and Adele. He looked at Sky backstage and he say him giving him a thumb up "next up is… Veronica"

Bridge and Sid looked at each other and gulped. They started to have a bad feeling about this "Veronica… you've went with – Blackbird – Randy and Paula said that it was your best performance by far and, as always, Simon didn't agree with them and said that it was very indulgent for you choosing that song. America agreed with… Randy and Paula. You're safe"

The woman sighed smiling and went to the couch "that leaves us with four contestants, two of them in the bottom 3. I will call the now in couples. One of them will be in the top 3, and the other in the bottom 3. Let's start with… Tyzonn and Elizabeth"

The two went on the stage side by side and went on both side of Ryan "as I said, one of you is in the bottom, one in the top. Let's start with you Elizabeth. Your choice was – come together – randy said it was very strong and confident, Paula said she was looking at a real star and Simon apologized to you of saying that you should never sing up tempos song because it was very great. Tyzonn, you went with – A day in the life – the three of them said that the fact that you made a 5 minutes and a half song in 1 and a half destroyed it. So, the one who is safe is… Elizabeth"

The two hugged briefly and went on their spot, Z on the couch and Ty on the stool near Mack "America now I think you understand what will happen now. Cole and Sky came here"

The two came on the stage and took their places near Ryan "one of this guy is in the top 3, the other in the bottom 3" everyone looked shocked at them "Cole, you sang – the long and winding road – randy said you've brought the house down with that, Paula said it was very sincere and pure, and Simon defined it a master class. Sky, your choice was – Day tripper – randy felt he was sitting at one of you concerts, Paula said that you're ready to sells millions of records and Simon said that your performance wasn't good as always. Before I say who is in the bottom, Randy who do you think will be?"

The man sighed "I really don't know Ryan. They were for me two of the best yesterday…"

The host nodded "Simon?"

He looked at them for a moment "based on last night performance I have to say Sky" the crowd bowed at him "let's put one of you out of your misery. The person who is in the bottom 3 tonight is… Cole Evans"

The man nodded and they both hugged. Sky went on the couch and Bridge launched himself on the man hugging him tightly "bridge it's ok I'm here…" the boy looked up with watery eyes and nodded.

The bottom 3 was now in the centre of the stage waiting for the verdict "America, tonight you decided that Mack, Ty and Cole is you bottom 3. Let's send one of them on the couch. The first person who is safe is…"

Everyone held his breath in the studio "Cole"

The crowd stood up and cheered for him as the man made his way to the couch and the others hugged him "that leaves us with Ty and Mack. After the nations wide votes, Mack… you're leaving us tonight"

The boy nodded smiling "I knew it…"

"Ty you're safe you can join the others. That's it for tonight America. Tune in for another great live show next week. Right now I give the microphone for the last time to Mack"

As the boy singed once again his song, the others went near him and danced with him. They lost one member of their family but, after all, they will be together again for the tour, so it was like a – see you later - …

+-+-+

As they were waiting for the cars to bring them back to the house Sky and Sid went near Bridge "are you ok?"

The boy nodded slowly "I'm just sad we lost Mack… he was a great friend…"

The two looked at each other as Sid comforted Bridge "yeah he really was. But you know that every week someone has to go. You also know that we will be on tour all summer right? So you will see him again!"

Bridge started smiling. The tour. He forgot about it. Just then, a staff member approached them "sorry to interrupt you, mister Lyghtoe send you these for you"

He was carrying a tray with eight envelops for them as well a small card where was written this:

_Congratulation for coming this far! I hope you'll receive the envelops as I recommended. Inside you will find a list of about 100 of different songs divided by genre for each of you to choose from. However, you can let me know a song you want to perform if you don't find it in the list. Next week you will take part like every year to our annual Idols Give Back, where the theme will be inspirational music._

_Just to warn you, one of you will go home. So don't think that one of you will be safe just because we will do that special._

_I hope we will see an amazing show like every year_

_Nigel Lyghtoe_

+-+-+

**I hope I still didn't put your hopes up with this. Like I said, ty will be around for long. What will happen next? Who will leave next? How things between sky and Bridge will go? Will Ty break them up or somebody will stop them? Stay tune because amazing things still have to come! After all, we are still at the top 8… a lot is missing!**


	30. Top 08's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****30**

The contestants spent the day recording their studio versions of their songs: that week everyone made the best that they could for theirs song, after all, it was for charity.

Bridge tried to do even more then the best. That had to be perfect. Not only for the charity show, also because he dedicated his song to two special man: his father Mike, first, and, of course, Sky, his newfound brother-lover. He should have sung his song in another way, but he wanted it clear for Sky to understand it was for him, as a sign for thanking him.

They also had to play their little music video and, that week, they totally had the time of their live shooting it. They were brought in a big parking place were the director was waiting for them with buckets full of paint "who wants to get dirty?"

And, with that, their clothes were covered in paint for the video. It was a simple video, but a lot funny to shoot: while Z and Sid and to drive in the car, the others had to throw the paint in the centre of the parking lot.

What Bridge wouldn't expect happened in the evening. While he was humming his song in his room, Sky appeared from nowhere making him scream. As the big man laughed, Bridge flushed embarrassed

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you… how are you doing?"

While he was talking, he started rubbing the boy's back "I'm ok… I think… are you ok?" he said turning around and looking at the man. He looked sad. Sky sighed "yeah I am. But I have to tell you something… but I've never been good with words so I don't know how to say it…"

The boy nodded for him to continue and they both set on the bed "the time we spent together has been the best of my life… I was happy with Ryan, but not this much. I know I'm a lot older then you, but… I want to consider you as my boyfriend… if you want…"

Bridge's eyes grew wide. Boyfriend? That was big. He almost didn't even know what that even meant. He thought about it for a moment, but nothing came out from his month when he tried to speak. Sky understood it and nodded sadly "I'm sorry… I didn't have to ask for it… forget everything we said…"

He stood up and rushed out of the room slamming the door on his way. Bridge looked at the door for a moment and then he started to cry: he wanted to say yes to Sky, but he didn't and he didn't know why. He hoped that his song the next day would help him, or he was going to lose the man.

+-+-+

In another part of the city, at the studios to be exact, someone was set in front of a computer working on the studio versions of that week's theme. That week something was added to the results: the number of songs sold on ITunes was going to be added to the votes.

So the person only had to ruin one version of those songs to see a certain little boy out of the competition. Hopefully…

+-+-+

The studio was dark except for a small light on the stage, were Ryan Seacrest appeared "Last year, our Idol Give Back Special raised un impressed amount of money, more than the year back. This year we want to break that score. We will be able to do that? remember, tonight your votes will save life. This is Idol Give Back!"

+-+-+

**I know is short, but it introduces some of the dramas for the next chapters! Will Bridge be able to answer Sky's question? And who is the one who is ruining the studio's versions of the songs? will his or her plan succeed? Who will leave the competition? All the answers are in the next few chapters!! Stay tune for the next chapter. Later!**

**By the way, here's the link for the music video**

**http: // youtube . com / watch?v=dh2RwlymHnw**


	31. Inspirational Music Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****31**

Seeing Sky so sad was killing Bridge: he know he had to say yes to that, but he didn't know how. So he was waiting madly for his turn to sing to let the man now his answer…

+-+-+

Ryan walked on the stage grinning at the cheering people around him "good evening everybody! Welcome to our annual Idol Gives Back special! Tonight we're about to hear 8 fantastic songs performed by our idols. We added something different for this week: a choir of 20 people will help the contestants through the songs. Also, in the result show, the numbers of download of the recording versions of tonight's performances will be added to the results to make something harder for the guys."

The public bowed at it "I didn't make the rule sorry! Anyway, let's say hi to Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell ladies and gentleman!"

The three entered on the stage followed by the choir, who took place on the stage "let's not skip a bit and start with the competition. Shall we? Up first is Elizabeth"

A videotape started and Z appeared on the screen "_This week I'm singing – the show must go on – by Queen. The lyrics of the song are very inspirational to me, the part about the life as to go on no matter how many time you will fall specially. I remember watching Freddy Mercury singing this song on Live Aid when I was a little girl and I never thought that I would be part of something like this in my life. And I'm very happy to be here on Idols Give Back…"_

When the tape ended, Z entered the stage and went in front of the Microphone in the middle of it

_Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score..  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?_

_Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?_

When she reached the chorus, the choir started singing with her, and the crowd cheered for all of them

_The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!_

_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!_

_The Show must go on! Yeah!  
The Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
__On with the show!_

_The Show must go on…_

They held the last note longer and then finished together, surrounded by cheers from the public. Z went in front of the judges to hear their opinions. Randy went first "it started out very good, it got a little pitchy when you got to the high note in the middle. Mmmm… it was just ok for me, nothing special. It was a big song to take on I'm sorry"

Z only nodded as the crowd bowed at him. Paula then talked "there's something you said that I have to agree with, not all however. Your voice is always perfect for me, no matter what you sing. I didn't feel a connection with you like I always do…"

"it's ok" Z said smiling then Simon came in "Z first of all, you look good tonight. However, it was an unusual choice of song for tonight's theme. If I can be honest, I think you over sang it till the point where you did lose control of the song toward the end and with that, it came over as a very angry performance, and it kill the theme of the evening actually. I'm sorry to say this, but I think you've chosen the wrong song and it could be trouble for you tonight"

Ryan then went near the girl "how do you fell about the song darling?" she sighed "well, while I was singing I looked at the judge's table and I saw Simon's face and I completely lost it I'm sorry"

Everyone laughed in the studio "you shouldn't have done it sweety. If you want to vote for Z dial 1-866-IDOL-01 or text a message at 5701. Remember to vote tonight because you can save lives. Thank you Z"

The girl nodded smiling "up next we have Cole Evans!" as the tape run, the girls in the audience screamed for him "_for this week I've chosen – dream on- by aerosmith. I think the message dream until your dream come true it's pretty universal: whatever you have to do, you can't have dreams to lean on. And that's what this week is all about: dreaming…"_

Cole was in the middle of the stage by the time the music started. It was a huge song, he knew it. But he knew he could pull it off without problems

_Everytime that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face gettin' clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dust to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

He saw everybody on their feet in the audience cheering for him: he knew it was going well

_Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away _

_Dream On, Dream On  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream On, Dream On_

_Dream On, Dream On_

_Yeah… _

He even reach the falsetto at the end of the song: he's done it like the way he wanted it to do. Pleased with himself, he went in front of the judges for the response "Cole listen, I really think this is one of the most important week on this show. I'm now looking at who could really win the show between the remaining of you. It was a pretty good choice for you but, it has a lot of peach problems in it. I don't think this is who you are"

He nodded as the crowd went mad bowing at the producer. Paula then tried to calm them down "I couldn't disagree more with you Randy. It was a perfect song for you to pick. I have to tell you Cole, you sounded as good as you look, and the high note that you hit, I think my Chihuahuas can join you on the stage. You were unbelievable!"

Cole nodded laughing at her statement, then turned to Simon "Only on American Idol we can go from dreams to Chihuahuas… I thought it was a very good performance. Why I agree in part with Randy is because I don't like when you do this impersonation of a rock star. I really prefer the bluesy- r'n'b vibe that your voice have. But it was good overall"

"thank you Simon" Ryan then appeared near cole "Cole what was the message you wanted to send with that song?"

"not much. It was basically struggling for many years in the music business and them coming on this stage means that dreams can really come true if you fight hard for them"

The host nodded at that "he's right. If you want to vote for Cole the number is 1-866-IDOL-02 or text a message at 5702. We still have two more people before the commercial. Up next we have Veronica"

As for the others, a tape started and Ronny appeared on the screen "_tonight I'm going to sing – you've got a friend – a lot of people know it by James Taylor, but not a lot know that Carol King wrote it for one of her albums. I actually sang this song in a talent show with my best friends. It has a lot of meaning and I think it is one of that feeling good songs that make people feel happy…"_

Ronny was standing near the piano as the soft tune started and she began singing

_When you're down and troubled  
And you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there _

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh but don't you let them _

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running _

_You've got a friend…_

She ended the song in tears and saw Paula on her feet to cheer for her with the audience. Randy then spoke "listen Ronny. I don't think it was your best performance, it was just ok. I wasn't like jumping up and down, but I wasn't mad at you either"

Ronny smiled softly at the man and turned to Paula "that song while I was growing up I got use to my sister playing it over and over again. It was a perfect song for you that show your softest side that we all love. Good job"

"thanks" Ronny said crying and looked at Simon, who was smiling "it was like a pleasant walk in the park, wasn't it? It was nice. Original? No. pleasant. Yes. Good job"

She nodded and watched as Ryan went near her "I like it very much. I love that song. For Ronny 1-866-IDOL-03 or text a message at 5703. The last one up is Sky"

The girls in the audience went mad as Sky appeared on the screen "_the song I'm singing this week is – innocent – by my favorite band Our Lady Peace. The message it gives for me is that everybody as a good side and you have to embrace it if you want to become true on your own skin. Its one of those songs that speaks to me and its message its pretty clear: at the end, everybody has a good heart"_

Sky appeared on the stage from behind the choir and started singing as the rock tune started

_Tina's losing faith in what she knows  
Hates her music  
Hates all of her clothes  
Thinks of surgery and a new nose  
Every calorie is a war_

_And while she wishes she was a dancer  
And that she'd never heard of cancer  
She wishes God would give her some answers  
And make her feel beautiful_

_I remember feeling low  
And I remember losing hope  
And I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped_

As he made his way through the crowd toward the judge's table, he sang the chorus with the choir helping him

_We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are...  
We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are... _

_One day, you'll have to let it go  
You'll have to let it go  
No...  
One day, you'll stand up on your own  
You'll stand up on your own  
Ya..._

_We are, we are all innocent… _

He ended the song opening his hand in front of the camera and then run on the stage. Randy, when sky was set, spoke "listen. I'm a huge fan of yours every week you give all the best you can. I'm not sure this is one of your strongest week man I didn't quite get it tonight because you've been so strong every other weeks but tonight I miss that."

Paula shook her head "tonight hasn't been an exception of you being good. You're so define as being the whole package you got it all as a star"

"I love the white jacket man!" Randy added and Sky smiled at him. then Simon spoke "Sky I didn't like this performance very much at all. I thought it was a bit pompous for you to sing this song, I didn't even like the white jacket and other things black you're wearing. I say this every week: originality, choice of song and something you're going to remember in two weeks, this wasn't one of those things sorry"

Sky nodded and ran near Ryan on the side of the stage "Paula you want to add something?" yeah, I saw something on your hand that is very inspirational Sky…"

The boy opened his hand shyly in front of the camera and everybody read – Give Back – written on it. The woman stood up and applauded the man for it "if you want to vote for Sky call 1-866-IDOL-04 or text a message at 5704. We take a break now and when we came back the other contestants will sing on this stage!"

As the four of them went back in the green room, Sky saw Bridge approaching him to go on the stage. Instead of looking at him, he chose to watch at his feet when he passed near him. Bridge saw what Sky did and sighed: he had all the right to do it.

He was only hoping that the man will take the message from the song he was about to sing…

+-+-+

**Two updates in a day, its because I love you all! Stay tune for the rest of the live show! Will bridge be able to answer sky's question? And will sky took the message from it?**


	32. Inspirational Music Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****32**

By the time the commercial ended, Ryan was set on the stool on the side of the stage "Welcome Back to American Idol! We still have four performances to watch before the lines will be opened. Up next is Mama Adele"

The video started on the screen and Adele's smiling face appeared "_Tonight I've decided to sing – I Believe – by Fantasia. Pretty much watch the song means to me is that if you believe in yourself, everything is possible and you can do everything, but it first start with you. This week is just all about giving back and in my song there's a line that say - It's the hope, the love that saves the world – and it inspire to get back in your own way. For me it's… music…"_

The studio was dark when the video ended. Only a small light could be seen in the middle of the stage, where Adele was waiting to begin

_Have you ever reached a rainbow's end  
And did you find your pot of gold  
Ever catch a shooting star  
And tell me how high did you soar  
Ever felt like you were dreaming  
Just to find that you're awake  
And the magic that surrounds you  
Can lift you up and guide you on your way_

Then all the light turned on and the woman sung the chorus with the choir around her

_I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally, yeah… _

_I believe in the impossible  
If I reach deep within my heart  
Overcome any obstacle  
Won't let this dream fall apart  
See I strive to be the very best  
Shine my light for all to see  
Cause anything is possible  
When you believe…_

_I believe…_

After hitting an high falsetto, she ended the song and everybody stood up to cheer for her. Randy cleared his voice and spoke "I have to give you props because you took on another tiger this week. I personally think that Fantasia was the best singer that ever graced that stage you're on right now. It was a good performance, but nothing special like the other weeks. You didn't have the special connection she had when she sang it"

"Ok" she nodded slowly and turned to Paula "Listen Randy. Fantasia is her Idol. Not many people can take on songs like that. Fantasia had her own style when she sang it. You flipped it a little bit and made it on your own and I think that with that song this was your most shining night"

"Oh thank you Paula!" the woman said happily and then turned to Simon "Adele, to be fair, of course there's going to be a comparison. She sang that song when she won the competition! Technically, I thought you've sang it very well. However, what it lack was the big wave of emotion witch I got when Fantasia sang it. This didn't tell me how you are as an artist"

The crowd bowed as Ryan went near the girl "the number to vote for Adele is 1-866-IDOL-05 or if you want to text a message the number is 5705. Thank you Adele"

"Thank you!"

Then Ryan went again toward the stools, where Bridge was waiting for him "Right now Bridge Carson is here with me"

The boy waved is hand shyly at the crowd around him and turned to the host "let's talk about this week's preparation. How did you prepare?"

The boy gulped "well, something happened this week behind the scene and I had to choose a song that allowed me to say something to a person. I had a hard time to find something but at the end I managed to find something…"

The host nodded "ok, let's see what Bridge had prepared for us America"

As the boy went in the middle of the stage near the pianist, Sky was watching from the wing: he knew the boy was talking about him. And what about the song he was talking about? He totally had to hear it to find out. Maybe it will bring some answers

The video started like for the others "_this week I've had a hard time picking an inspirational song because there were few I was thinking about so I wasn't sure what I was going to sing. So I studied hard all their lyrics and when I came to – Angels – something about that song was so different from the others and I felt so strongly attached to the music and the lyrics and the message it brings that basically is despite what you're going through, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel…"_

When the crowd stopped screaming, the pianist started playing the soft tune and bridge sang with him

_I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead _

_I'm loving angels instead…_

When he finished, he caught Sky looking at him from the wing. He was smiling at the boy: his mission was done, Sky got the message. Smiling, he turned to Randy for the comment "you know what I've loved about this performance? Other than this is an amazing song? When you it the little frame at the end and you stopped for doing those little runs? That is the Bridge Carson I grown loving during the competition! This was your best performance of the entire season!"

The boy nodded happily at him as he saw Sky and Sid clapping their hands happily at him. Then, the crowd stopped screaming "we love you Bridge!!!" Paula smiled at that "you know what? That summarized that I was going to say about that"

He smiled and turned to Simon "best song choice of the night so far, this is the best pop song ever written in my opinion. However, I'm not going to say that this was your best vocal because it was a bit noisily, the end was better than the beginning. But what I'm saying is useless, because I've got a feeling I'm going to see you in the finale"

Bridge almost fainted at that as Ryan appeared near him "if you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL-06 or text vote at 5706. We almost have finished with tonight two songs as still have to come. Up text is Tyzonn"

When Ryan let him go, Bridge ran in the wing where Sky was waiting for him. he stopped in front of the man and looked him in the eyes "Bridge I'm sorry for running out on you. I wasn't sure you…"

Bridge stopped him by kissing him on the lips. Sky's eyes grow wide at that because it wasn't expecting it, not from Bridge anyway "by the way Sky, the answer is yes if you didn't get it"

Sky busted out laughing as both turned to the stage to watch the last two performances. Ty's video started in that moment "_tonight I'm singing – somewhere over the rainbow – not the traditional version, but the Israel Kamakawiwo__'ole one. He was an amazing Hawaiian singer. This version is truly magical because has the sound of Hawaii in it. The message is that dreams can come true if you believe in it. And it's what this week is all about…"_

Ty was set in the middle of the stage with two ukulele's players near him. After a small intro, he started singing

_Somewhere over the rainbow__ way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Dreams come true…_

He finished and bowed his head at the crowd, than he went in front of the judges. "Listen Ty that was a hot performance! One of the best tonight we've seen!"

Paula nodded at that "I was just saying to Simon that you've one of the most definitive sound. It was such a great thing to watch, a perfect song for you to sing and I love that version of the song. You did a great job"

"thank you Paula" the blond said and turned to Simon "mm let's see, the first time I've heard this version of the song I wasn't sure about it. The second I've loved it and, the third, fantastic!"

"yeah!" Ty said jumping around the stage. Ryan went near him laughing "let just leave it at that shell we? If you want to vote for Tyzonn 1-866-IDOL-07 or text vote at 5707 we still have another one before the line are open. Sidney is closing the show"

The blond woman appeared on the screen and the guys in the audience cheered for her "_tonight I'm going to be singing a song called – Anyway – by Martina McBride. It has a verse that means a lot for me basically it said you can give everything you had for the one you love but if the people don't get it, just do it anyway because you're doing it. It really is very inspirational because it tells to don't give up. Just give it your best shot because, no matter what will happen, at the end things will work out"_

Sid was in the middle of the stage in front of the microphone stand with her eyes closed waiting for the moment to begin.

_You can love someone with all your heart  
For all the right reasons  
In a moment they can choose to walk __away  
Love them anyway_

_God is great  
But sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
Yea - I do it anyway_

_You can pour your soul out singing  
A song you believe in  
That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
Sing it anyway  
Yea, sing it anyway  
Yeah, yeah!_

Then she sang the end of the song with the choir helping her

_I sing  
I dream  
I love anyway_

In the end, everybody stood up to cheer for her, even Paula and Randy. The man spoke first "I can say that country is your element with that Sid! That was really good for you. It was your best performance by a mile so far!"

The girl nodded in tears and turned to Paula "Sidney Drew I think you outdid yourself tonight. This was your best by far! I remember when Martina sang this song on that stage. Excellent job girl!"

She smiled at the woman and then turned to the British "how can I criticize that? You've had a big opportunity tonight because the song list was very large. And you know what? I thought you were very good indeed. And you look fantastic tonight"

"Thank you Simon" She turned to the host and smiled kindly at him "For Sidney 1-866-IDOL-08 or text vote at 5708. Dial carefully because tonight your votes are most important than ever. Here's once again all the performances America!"

As the video rolled on the screen, all contestants made their way on the stage "ok! America tonight you really need to vote because you can save lives tonight. Tune in tomorrow for the results plus an amazing performance from the contestant! Good night!"

When Ryan ended Bridge ran toward Sky and jumped on his back. The man laughed surprised as the others looked at him running around the stage with the boy on his back, laughing hard like there wasn't tomorrow.

+-+-+

**Done! Who will leave the competition? And Sky finally got the message! ****Will they be happy or the evil Ty will came in their way? Stay tune to find out! Here's the full version of the song they sang as I imagined they did and what they voice I imagine sounds like**

**Adele**** http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=CnmoUpCHoU0**

**Sky**** http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=lgvXlueTHAM**

**Sid http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=kAhZVWkludw**

**Bridge http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=0TGCfVj2Z7Y**

**Ronny http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=v80cLUaaQpQ**

**Ty http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=VYd_doxZIYM**

**Z http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=x00NARQ8JkA**

**Cole http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v=v3aTpwJYH5c**


	33. Top 08's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

Sky was happy. Now to think about it, happy was not the right word: he was on cloud 9. Bridge had answered yes to his question, so now he had the perfect boyfriend. He wasn't this happy since Ryan.

Ryan…

He had loved him, but now it was time to let him go. For good. Now it was time to move on with his life. He looked in the mirror in the dressing room and sighed, running a hand trough his now long messy hairs. He was growing full stubble on his face and he kind of like it. His blue eyes, however, were tired one for the competition, two for all is thoughts.

Someone called him and the stage. It was now time to go, and face America's votes…

+-+-+

A smiling Ryan appeared on the stage looking at the cheering people in front of him "hello America! Thank you for tuning in to tonight show! First, I want to thank you for all the votes you cast on last night show. They're millions. Also, the numbers of download from iTunes will be added to the votes and we will have our bottom 3 for tonight!"

He then went near the judges table "let's say hi to Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell!" the three stood up and waved to the people around them "there's a reason why I left the main stage and you will see that. With the amazing – shout to the lord – here is your top 8 ladies and gentleman!"

When the song begun the lights pointed in the middle of the stage, where the 8 contestants were waiting to begin. The firsts to sing where Bridge, Sid and Ronny

_My Jesus, my Saviour  
Lord there is none like You  
All of my days I want to praise  
The wonders of Your mighty love_

The others joined to sing the chorus

_Shout to the Lord  
All the Earth, let us sing  
Power and majesty  
Praise to the King  
Mountains bow down  
And the seas will roar  
At the sound of Your name_

_I sing for joy at the works  
Of Your hands  
Forever I'll love You  
Forever I'll stand  
Nothing compares  
To the promise I have  
In You_

The second part was up to Adele, Ty and Cole

_My comfort, my shelter  
Tower of refuge and strength  
Let every breath, all that I am  
Never cease to worship You _

The chorus begun again, and Sky use the power of his voice as a second voice

_Shout to the Lord  
All the Earth, let us sing  
Power and majesty  
Praise to the King  
Mountains bow down  
And the seas will roar  
At the sound of Your name _

At this point, Z did the same as sky did

_I sing for joy at the works  
Of Your hands  
Forever I'll love You  
Forever I'll stand  
Nothing compares  
To the promise I have _

_Nothing c__ompares  
To the promise I have _

The end was up to Z and Adele that had to sing it very softly

_Nothing compares  
To the promise I have  
In You__…_

The contestants left the stage and Ryan went on the stage for the results "OK. Here we are. As always we have the sofas on my right and the stools on my left for the bottom 3. Let's start with… Tyzonn"

The blond guy went near the host and smiled "you've sang – somewhere over the rainbow – Randy and Simon said it was one of the best performances of the night. Paula added also that you have the most definitive sound between the remaining contestants. After the votes, you're safe!"

The boy sighed smiling and went on the couch "let's continue with Veronica" the girl came out shaking and went near the man "you've chosen – you've got a friend – Randy said it was only ok, Pula added that it was your best performance and Simon said it was pleasant but forgettable. I'm sorry but you're in the bottom 3 tonight"

She nodded end went to sit on the first stool, as the host called Cole on the stage "your choice was – dream on – Randy said that you've had lots of problems, Paula disagreed with him and said that you were really good and Simon finished saying that he didn't like your impersonation of a rock star. The votes are cast and they said that… you're safe"

Cole nodded happily and went on the couch near Ty "next we have Elizabeth. Come here darling" the raven haired woman went near the man smiling "you've sang – the show must go on – Randy said it was just ok, being it a big song to take on. Paula said that she missed the connection that you have with the songs that you sing and Simon said you over sung it. America voted and I'm sorry, but you're in the bottom 3 tonight. Go join Ronny"

The girl nodded and went near the girl hugging her. Next out was Sky "you went with – innocent – Randy said it was good, Paula said that you got what it takes to be a huge star and Simon said that he didn't like it at all"

The crowd bowed at the man and sky laughed at it "you're safe take a sit" "yeah!" he run near Cole and Ty and set down. Ryan called Adele out near him "let's see… you went with – I Believe – Randy said that you didn't have the connection that fantasia had when she sang it, Paula added that you've made it your own flipping it a little bit and Simon finished by saying that you've sang it very well, but it lack of emotion. Even you tonight, after the votes, are safe take a sit!"

"score!" the woman screamed happily and went near the guys on the couch "that means that either Bridge or Sidney is in the bottom 3. Come out guys" the two come out on the stage hand in hand and Ryan went in the idle of them. Sky was now nervous: he had both his best friends at risk "Sidney, you've chosen – Anyway – all three judges agreed on saying that it was your best performance by a mile. The same happened to you Bridge with your take on – Angels -. Randy who do you think is in the bottom 3?"

Randy looked at them and sighed "they were my favorite of the night Ryan, I really don't know. I even think that both of them could be in the finale of this season, blowing away what everyone thought would be the finale"

The crowd screamed at that as Sid and Bridge smiled weakly "after the nation's votes, Bridge, you're… in the bottom 3 tonight"

Sid covered her mouth shocked as Ronny and Z approached the boy. Sid ran near Sky and the man hugged her "we have Veronica, Bridge and Elizabeth waiting for the result. Let's not keep them wait. After the nation's wide votes Bridge and Elizabeth, you're safe"

Ronny nodded at that and hugged the other two, then Ryan took her hand and brought the crying woman forward as the other went in the middle of the stage "Veronica Robinson ladies and gentleman! It's all for tonight tune in next week for an amazing night as the contestants will meet their next mentor. Good bye everyone"

+-+-+

Bridge and Sky were walking to the mansion that evening when sky whispered something in the boy's ear "what do you think about going out tomorrow me and you to celebrate?"

The boy reddened at that and didn't look at the man "yeah… why not?" the man grinned and took the boy on a piggyback. They will have a date the next day, and he could be happier than that. When everyone reached their room, they found this note on the door

_Congratulation! You've survived another week! As Ryan said, you will meet your next mentor this weekend because next week you will make the other tribute. _

_Get ready because you've to take on the music of Mariah Carey._

_Nigel Lyghtoe_

Only one thought crossed everyone's mind _"we're screwed…"_

+-+-+

**The music of Mariah Carey is next! I have something prepared for the week so I need one of her song. As it seems, Ty's plan to get rid of Bridge didn't work (as always) stay tune because he still have to unleash his biggest plan, and I think he will in two live show… muahahahaahahah**


	34. Top 07's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Bridge was humming his song he's selected for Mariah's week, not aware that the others were watching him grinning. When he turned around, he screamed surprised "are you really going to sing that song?"

He nodded "yeah, you know… it's different…"

Sky set near him and whispered into his ear "are you ready for today?" he smiled at the man and got up running out of the room. Sky looked at the others "Have a good day guys. We're going out"

When he was out of reach, Sid spoke "they're so in love…" Adele and Z looked at her and just nodded, making the other sighing.

Sky decided to bring Bridge to the fair near the beach; it wasn't much and he knew it but, after all, they were on American Idol, meaning that they couldn't go that far from the house alone, and that was the only place available at the moment I'm sorry Bridge but this is all I came up with…"

The boy shook his head smiling widely are you kidding?? This is the best! I've never been to one of this!"

He took the man's hand and drag him to the first stand, looking at the exposed things like a baby and asking Sky if he could bought them like… well… a real baby.

They turned a corner and stopped in front if a big banner on the roof of a palace: there were the 12 faces of the contestants, with a mark on the eliminated one, and under them were written WHO WILL BE THE WINNER?

Sky smiled "we all know who will be. Bridge you will win for sure."

The boy looked at him shocked "are you crazy? You will be the one who will win"

"Let's make a bet shell we? We will record a duet for our debut albums. The winner will have it on it. Ok?"

Bridge thought about it for a moment, than he shook the man's hand to sign the pact "ok! It sounds good to me!"

After hours of winning teddy bears for the boy, Sky decided it was time to have a break to eat something. Bridge agreed with him, and they both headed to the beach to eat two of the biggest hot dogs they've ever seen "I don't know if I'll be able to eat this thing… it's huge"

Sky laughed hard at that "Bridge… you could have bought a smaller one you know…"

He blushed "I know… it's just…"

Sky looked at the boy. He was so cute when he blushed. He was in love with him. But he knew it was too early to say it, and Bridge was only 17. How can you say something that big to a boy almost 10 years younger than you?

He thought about it for long, actually. The only thing he came up with was singing it to him. And that week theme helped him a lot: Mariah had written amazing love songs, he only had to choose one of them carefully "Bridge we have to go back…"

The boy nodded and they stood up. Bridge was surprised by Sky kissing him "Sky… what…" "Just wanted to it… who cares if we aren't alone?"

Bridge smiled tenderly at him "thanks for today Sky… I've been really good"

"No worry… it was a pleasure"

They walked in silence to the car. There was no need to speak: they both know what to do with each other without wasting words. When they arrived back to the mansion, Sky run to their room with the stuff they've bought. He came back 5 minutes later with his acoustic guitar.

They walked to the music room where they found the other 5 contestants with Miss Mariah Carey in person, smiling at both of them "you must be Sky and Bridge I suppose. It's a pleasure to meet you"

They nodded smiling "pleasure is ours. I'm sky and this is bridge. Sorry for being late…"

The woman shook her head "don't worry, I've just arrived. The producers told me the songs you're going to sing. I'm actually surprised" she added smiling at the group "first of all, I want you to know don't be scared to sing today, let's pretend we're old friends who got together to remember all times together shell we?"

The group laughed with her. Bridge saw Sid looking at her as she mouthed to him "how the date went?"

He only gave her a thumb up smiling, and the girl grinned at him. As they went in the room one by one to rehearse in front of Mariah, the girls approached Bridge and bombarded him with questions "so? Talk Bridge! We want to know everything!"

The boy laughed at them "well, we went to the fair in town. It was amazing! And Sky was amazing… I have a room full of teddy bears that prove it…"

The three sighed dreamy at it as bridge grinned at them. TY, however, wasn't thrilled with it: he should have been the one out with Sky, not that suckling. He stood up and walked out of the room to fight the urge to strangle the boy in front of the others.

Sky then came out of the room "guys we have to rehearse the group song with Mariah. Came in"

They run into the room and Sky put his arms on Sid and Bridge's shoulders. They turned to the man and smiled: they were a great group.

Almost a family…

+-+-+

**Don't worry! I will add some flashback in the future chapters about the date! What will the contestants will sing? Who will leave the competitions? Will sky be able to tell the boy he loves him? Stay tune to find out!**


	35. Mariah Carey's Night

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****35**

The studio was pitch black by the time Ryan appeared in the middle of it with a light pointing at him "We started this year seeing thousands of people auditioning for a place on this stage. Now we're down to only 7 of them and they're about to face one of their hardest moments yet: the music of Mariah Carey… this is American Idol!"

The studio erupted in cheers as the main theme rolled on millions of American's TV screens. At its end, Ryan was again in the middle of the stage smiling "good evening! I'm Ryan Seacrest and welcome to another amazing show of this season! Let's say hi to our judges Randy, Paula and Simon, who have a hard job tonight considering the theme"

The three smiled at the crowd around them "As I said, tonight's theme is the music of Mariah Carey. I think that the guys are going to have an easier time tonight compared to the girls right? Let's see what they will do. Up first is Cole"

Mariah's appeared on the screen to introduce Cole's performance "_I thought that Cole doing – I Don't Wanna Cry – was really interesting and different. With people like him it's about singing a song and getting it to the people's hearts. We had, however, to work on some parts of it because he was having some problems reaching for the right key. I'm really looking forward to hear him performing tonight and if he chose or not to use the ideas I've gave to him. Whatever he decide to do, he'll do great I'm sure about that"_

Cole was set in front of the judges with a small band around him, playing a soft tune in a Hawaiian style

_Once again we sit in silence  
After all is said and done  
Only emptiness inside us  
Baby, look what we've become  
We can make a million promises  
But we still won't change  
It isn't right to stay together  
When we only bring each other pain_

_  
I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

_I don't wanna cry_

_I don't wanna cry…_

He stood up and went in front of the table to hear the verdict. Randy was first "Listen, for me Cole it was really strange, I didn't really love it I'm sorry. I thought I was at a strange beach luau and somebody it's playing music in a distance. It was your weakest performance"

The crowd bowed at the producer as Paula sighed rolling her eyes "Cole, I'd love to be at that luau listening to you singing all night long. You're getting strong and confident each week. I'm actually surprised with you picking that song, I thought you were singing something like -Vision of Love-, but it was good seeing you doing something different"

"Thank you Paula" he said nodding his head and turning to Simon "Cole, I have to agree with…"

"The luau…" the woman said whispering

"Paula"

Everybody cheered for the man even the woman, who got up and hugged the man near her "I thought it wasn't one of your best performances, but it was a very cool version of the song actually. I think also as Ryan said that the guys are going to have an easier night compared to the girls well done"

Cole smiled happily as Ryan went near him "If you want to vote for Cole and his Luau dial 1-866-IDOL-01 or text a vote to 5701. Right now, as you can see we are getting set for the next performances, let's see what Mariah said about our own Elizabeth Delgado"

The presentation's video started and the beautiful Mariah appeared on the screen "_I'm a big fan of Elizabeth. She has an amazing talent and I was very happy to work with her. Tonight she's chosen –Without You -, a classic. She's done it justice I think, I can really say that she's done an amazing job with it. She's made a wise decision in terms of note when she chose to change the key of the song to fit it with her range. She only has to be confident in herself and everything will be amazing tonight"_

The studio was pitch black, only a ray of light was on and it was directed on Z and the pianist in the middle of the stage

_No I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore…_

The audience got up and cheered for the girl as she made her way in front of the judges "I like the fact that you challenged yourself with this big song because like I said to you every week you got this amazing voice. It was good the only problem I noticed was by the time you reached the powerful part of it you kind of overdone it, probably because you kind of thought you couldn't do it. You're great, but you have to start to believe in yourself"

Paula nodded "I think the problem actually was in the beginning with the lower part of it, maybe the key in that part should have been different. But that's what I like about your voice: you always make what you sing your own and I applaud you for that, because not many people can do what you did with your voice"

"Thank You Paula" Z said nodding and then turned to the British "Z I really wanted to hear you sing this song before Mariah's week. However, there's a difficult part now because we have a direct comparison: based on what I've seen tonight, I don't think you pulled it off because, what came out of it, it's that you overdid it a lot. You are capable of taking on songs like that I know it, but you didn't"

The crowd bowed at the man as Ryan went near Z "I know that you have a strategy tonight with that song: you told me that you have to imagine that you're in a bar singing and not in front of millions of people. Do you get distracted by the crowd here?"

The girl shook her head "not at all. I really enjoyed myself tonight. I've had a good time"

Ryan smiled at her "Good. If you want to vote for Z dial 1-866-IDOl-02 or send a message to 5702. We still have five other songs to hear tonight. Up next is Tyzonn"

Mariah appeared on the screen to present the blonde's performance "_Ty really impressed me tonight. I've heard him sing before but I didn't think he was that good. He's chosen –Open Arms- made famous by Randy's group Journey. He hit some high notes that I think will impress everybody in the audience tonight. I was glad to hear him sing before, who knows, he became famous…"_

As the tune started, Ty walked in front of the microphone stand and grabbed it with one hand

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our live be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms…_

The crowd went mad for the performances. Ty's fan screamed for him and the boy looked almost embarrassed at them. Randy smiled happily at the boy "Ty! This was your best performance by far in this competition! I was happy that you've chosen this song because I think it totally fits your vocal and, also, because I was part of the amazing band that played it the first time"

The producer said happily as Paula smiled at Ty "you were fantastic tonight, Ty. You know that I love your voice, especially when you came out on that stage singing with your softer side. These kinds of songs are your power, and I think you can make a record with it"

"Wow thanks!" he said smiling then turned to Simon "I agree with them this was your best performance. And I can also say that you came out in the right moment of the competition with a wonderful choice of song that suited your voice perfectly saying to the audience that you're in to win the competition. Good job"

Ryan went near Ty "good job! The number for Ty is 1-866-IDOL-03 or 5703 for a text. Now guys, we're in to turn up the heat tonight. And you're about to see why. Up next is Sydney"

Sky, Bridge and Sid were waiting in the wing watching the show all night long. Sid sighed smiling and hugged the other two "I got to go guys. Be careful out here don't do anything stupid" Bridge blushed and Sky laughed at her. She turned to the stage and screamed happily when she saw the sofa ready for her performance and run toward it. Sky looked at the boy near him and smiled tenderly: he didn't know what a surprise he had prepared for his little lover.

As always, Mariah's video appeared on the screen "_Sid is one of the bravest girls I ever met in my life. She decided to perform –touch my body- Is a very sexy song that need all you can put in it to give it at the best. I know also that she prepared something for the performance tonight that can help her sell it to public tonight. She has good vocals and she doesn't need to do something amazing with it. Just be true to what she is"_

As said, Sid was laying on the big sofa in the middle of the stage by the time the song started

_I know that you've been waiting for it _

_I'm waiting too _

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you _

_I know you got that fever for me _

_Hundred and two _

_And boy I know I feel the same _

_My temperature's through the roof _

_If there's a camera up in here _

_Then it's gonna leave with me _

_When I do (I do) _

_If there's a camera up in here _

_Then I'd best not catch this flick _

_On YouTube (YouTube) _

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag _

_About this secret rendezvous _

_I will hunt you down _

_'Cause they be all up in my business_

_Like a Wendy interview _

_But this is private _

_Between you and I _

_Touch my body _

_Put me on the floor _

_Wrestle me around _

_Play with me some more _

_Touch my body _

_Throw me on the bed _

_I just wanna make you feel _

_Like you never did_

_Touch my body _

_touch my body..._

All guys in the audience screamed and give her a standing ovation after she ended singing. Randy, when everybody calmed down, spoke "Wow! You set them on fire! Listen Sid, it was good seeing this side of you for once. You've always been this kind of reserved girl on that stage but I can tell that when you show your personality no one can stop you girl. Again this is another great performance tonight!"

Sid jumped happily at his words as Paula smiled at her "Sid my dear it was very funny seeing you tonight because I didn't even know this side of your personality and it very suits you. Don't be shy to let it out. It's amazing! And you look very very good tonight."

"Thanks! You look good too Paula" Simon nodded "well, it was good, very strange but good. Nothing special compared to the previous performance, however…"

Sid nodded and looked at Ryan who was approaching him "gosh! It was sexy! If you want to vote for Sidney call 1-866-IDOL-04 or text at 5704. Next, America, is the youngest of the competition who decided, tonight, to change things a little bit, going with an up-tempo song. Let's see what Mariah had to say about Bridge"

Backstage, Sid run to her friends and looked over Bridge, who was starting panicking "did I really do the right thing choosing that song?" he asked as the other two nodded "you know the answer to that. Now go out there and let America see what an American Idol can do!" Sky said and pushed the boy on the stage as the video started "_little Bridge really surprised me. I actually don't know what to say about him performing -it's like that-_ _other than the fact that his vocal abilities are something out of this word for a boy only 17. I wish I could sing half that good at 17!"_

The camera focused in the centre of the stage were Bridge and the four backup singer stood behind the microphone stands

_I came to have a party  
Open off the Bacardi  
Feeling so hot tamale  
Boy, I know you watchin me  
So what's it gonna be?  
Purple taking me higher  
I'm lifted and I like it  
Boy, you got me inspired  
Baby, come and get it  
If you're really feelin me_

_Everybody is livin it up (Uh)  
All the fellas keep lookin' at us (cuz)  
Me and my girls on the floor like what  
While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)  
It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)_

_This is my night_

_Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)  
Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)  
Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)_

The crowd stood up and gave him a standing ovation. Bridge turned to the wing and saw Sky and Sid clapping their hand happily. He then looked at Randy "I have to tell you Bridge. When I saw you had chosen this song I thought it would be a disaster I have to admit it. But seeing you tonight let me tell you, you can sing the phone book and be good even with it! Who could have said that you can even dance"

Bridge blushed as the crowd cheered one again for him. Paula got up and clapped her hands "Bridge! Who are you tonight? Where is the shy boy we always see? There's a new boy on that stage tonight and I love him very much! Keep it up at this and you will win my dear"

The boy smiled shyly making her laugh. The shy boy was still there, it seems. Simon spoke "Bridge I have to agree with Randy about thinking that it could be horrible, but I have to tell you that you have surprised me I have to do something that I've never done on this show" Bridge looked confused at the man. He didn't expect what would have happened next: Simon stood up from his sit. The other two judges seeing the British doing that, stood up too and everybody cheered once again for him. Bridge looked shocked at him as Ryan approached him "I can't believe you got Simon on his feet! If you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-Idol-05 or send a message to 5705. We still have two songs to hear tonight. Up next is Mama Adele"

Bridge run in the wing to his friends and jumped into Sky's arms "Oh my God! I got Simon Cowell up on his feet! How cool is that!" as the three of them laughed happily, Mariah appeared on the screen presenting Adele's choice "_Adele was having some problems with her choice –my all- we had to change it up a little bit because she couldn't reach some lower part of it because of her big big voice. If I would be her I'd chose some other song that can fit her range. But she's the one in the competition so good luck to her tonight"_

When the tune started, Adele was shown in the middle of the stage set on a throne like a queen

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side  
_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight _

_I'd give my all for your love tonight…_

The woman stood up and smiled at the crowd around her kindly. She then turned to Mr. Jackson "Adele. Mariah was right: this was not the song for you. It was too low for your range and you didn't hit a note right with it. I'm sorry, but it was your worst performance by far"

She nodded as the crowd bowed at the producer. Paula looked sadly at her "Adele, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Randy. I would have chose a song that could have show all you vocal abilities like, I don't know, - when you believe- or –I'll be there- one think I can tell positive: you're getting hotter every single week!"

Adele laughed at that and thanked the woman then turned to Simon "Adele you know that I've always told you that I could say anything horrible about you performances. So I have to thank you for giving me the faculty tonight: it was horrible. Paula is right you could have chose one of that song and be good as always. I have to tell you, unfortunately, you can be in trouble after that"

The crowd bowed once again as Ryan approached the sad woman "Don't worry. It's up to the votes now. The numbers for Adele are 1-866-IDOL-06 or 5706 for a text. Last up tonight is Sky". The man, hearing is name called, looked at the boy near him "listen carefully to the song. There's a message in it"

The boy looked confused but nodded as the man went in the middle of the stage with his guitar. The last video started "_I was surprised that Sky chose –always be my baby- because I didn't know what he was going to do with it. I thought that he did something really different and make me proud as a songwriter like all the song can stand the taste of time and also have a male prospective. I think his slower version of this is really different and I like it more than mine actually…"_

The slow tune started as the lights were turned down low. Only one was still fully on, and it was pointed to Sky

_we were as one baby  
for a moment in time  
and it seemed everlasting  
that you would always be mine  
now you want to be free  
so I'm letting you fly  
cause I know in my heart baby  
our love will never die, no!_

_you'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
boy don't you know you can't escape me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on  
time can't erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me  
ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_(You'll always be a part of me)_

_You will always there…  
(I'm part of you indefinitely)  
(boy don't you know you can't escape me)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
(and we'll linger on) _

_you will linger on…  
(time can't erase a feeling this strong)  
(no way you're never gonna shake me)  
ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_

_always be my baby…_

When the song ended, Bridge held his breath: he loves him? Sky really loves him? He had to be misunderstanding. He couldn't believe it. Sky looked at Randy for the review "you know what? I think that between the all of you, you're the one who's ready to make an album, you're an hot recording artist and I thought I never stood up in the last weeks but this was the best performances of the season so far!" the man stood up and clapped his hands happily.

Paula stood up too smiling "that was awesome. That song could be on a movie soundtrack right now. And who know? Maybe it will…"

Sky nodded smiling at the woman as he felt tears growing into his eyes "Sky it was like coming out from karaoke hell into a breath of fresh air! It stood out by a mile among the others. It was original, daring, and this is the sign of a great potential artist, someone who like to take risk"

Sky was approached by Ryan "I'd never thought in a million years that I would have seen you singing Mariah's. If you want to vote for Sky call 1-866-IDOl-07 or text at 5707. Here are the numbers one more time"

While the recap video rolled on the screen, the others contestants run on the stage. Sid and Bridge went near Sky and hugged him. The man turned to the boy and smiled making the boy blushing: he got the message. Ryan smiled at the camera "thanks to everybody tonight. You have two hours to vote from now. Vote for your favorite and tune in tomorrow night for the results, plus Mariah Carey will be with us. Good night everybody"

Later at the mansion, Sky approached Bridge near the pool "well, you like my "gift"?" he asked making air quotes. The boy nodded "yeah… I don't know what to say… you love me… thanks"

Sky was a bit shocked by the answer but nodded. Bridge wasn't ready to say it back and he got it. He was going to give him all the time he needs to do it…

+-+-+

**It's so good to be back! My PC is finally ready so I can write again! What will happen next? Who will leave the competition? Stay tune because a shocking elimination will take place in the next result show…**


	36. Top 07's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****36**

That night bridge and Sky were in the same bed cuddling. Bridge had his head on the man's chest and was thinking about early that day, when Sky sang Always be my Baby and declared his love for him but, most of all, he was thinking about his response to him: a simple thank you. What the hell he was thinking about?? Someone declared his love for him and he could only say thank you?

Sky felt the boy becoming nervous and looked at him "what wrong?"

The boy shook his head "nothing… just thinking about the results…"

Sky nodded but he knew what the boy was thinking about "you don't have to worry about nothing… you will learn to understand that you have nothing to worry about and all will be perfect" Bridge looked at the man and smiled weakly: he knew what Sky was referring to. He was happy to have such an amazing boyfriend near him, and he knew nothing would tear them apart…

The next day, at the same hour like every week, Ryan Seacrest appeared on millions of TV's screens for the result show "good evening America and welcome to another result show for this season. Tonight we will say goodbye to one of the remaining contestants and, let me tell you, you won't believe the results tonight" the crowd looked shocked about that "first of all, let's say hi to Randy, Paula and Simon"

The public cheered for the three smiling judges "last night's theme was the music of the legendary Mariah Carey, and here tonight your top 7 with miss Carey singing Hero!"

The crowd cheered for the gorgeous woman in the middle of the stage surrounded by the contestants

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
and the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
yeah yeah_

_So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you._

_oh....Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away.  
Just Hold on, there will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way  
_

With that, everybody on the stage started singing together. Bridge looked at Sky and smiled: it looks like he was singing the song to him

_And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive._

_So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you  
that a hero lies in ... you  
mmmm that a hero lies in.....you. _

When they finished singing, everybody in the studio was on his feet to cheer for the eight of them. Bridge looked around him and saw the three remaining girls crying as Sky put an arm around his shoulders and took him in a hug "ladies and gentleman, your top 7 and Mariah Carey! I'm sorry Mariah but I have to give out the result for this week. Would you like to say something to the guys before you go?"

She nodded "just don't worry, nothing will finish tonight. You're all amazing and you will have a fantastic career. Good luck!" she waved at them and went out of the stage. The 7 contestant remained on the stage and waited for the results "let's begin with… Adele. You've sang –my all- the judges said that it was your worst performance by far and Simon added that you could be in trouble tonight after that. Did you regret choosing that song?"

She shook her head "No. I've chosen it because it has a powerful meaning: the fact that you could give everything you have just to spend one night with the person you love amaze me" Ryan nodded "Adele please step here on the right"

As the woman went to her place, Ryan called out the next "Tyzonn, you went with –open arms- the judges said that you came out strong in the right moment of the competition and that ballads are you strength. After the nation's votes can you begin a group on my left?"

The blond nodded and went to his place "Elizabeth, you've chosen –without you- they say it was good but couldn't decided if the lower register or the high one wasn't good for you. They also added that you personality couldn't hold it. Can you join Ty sweetheart?"

She smiled at the host and joined the blonde on the left "Cole you decided to sing – I don't wanna cry- randy said it felt like he was at a luau on the beach, while paula and simon said that it was very original and different. You have to join adele buddy"

He went near the woman and hugged her "Sydney you've sang –touch my body- the three said that you injected you sassiness in it and made it fantastic, making it your best performance so far. Your place for tonight is near Tyzonn and Elizabeth dear"

She hugged Bridge and Sky and went near the two "Sky you sang –always be my baby- the judges were stunned by your performance and said that between the remaining contestants you're the one ready to make an album right now. Go join Adele and Cole"

Sky looked a t the boy near him smiling and walked to his place "that leave us with little Bridge America. You've chosen –it's like that- the judges declared that it was fun for once seeing you under a different light. After the nation's wide votes, you're safe"

The boy sighed heavily and smiled "where should I go Ryan?" the host looked at him "now, I have to ask you to join the group that you think you're safe" the boy paled as he looked around him, seeing people that signed to him to go ether left or right. His friends were both divided into the two groups, but one of them of the big triad, the untouchable like he called them. So, he looked at Syd and mouthed "I'm sorry" and went near Sky, Cole and Adele.

Ryan went near him and put a hand on his shoulder "I've told you to join the group that you think you're safe. I'm sorry but you've chosen the wrong one. Adele, Sky and Cole you are the bottom 3 tonight America"

Everybody looked shocked as the three of them made their way in the centre of the stage "Simon any comments about this?"

The british sighed "I don't know If you remember but is season 3 we saw the same thing when the three top singers were one by one eliminated from the competition. Even if it wasn't the best night for all of you, I actually thought you three were the top 3 of this season. I'm really disappointed about the results"

The host nodded "the first one safe tonight is… Adele" the woman started crying as she hugged the other two and went on the sofa. Bridge and Sid looked worried at each other: even though Cole was there, they were more scared of loosing Sky was eating them "Sky and Cole, your bottom 2 America: one is safe, one is going home tonight. And that person that is leaving us and the chance of becoming the next American Idol is… Cole Evans" the man nodded as everybody looked shocked and bowed. As the two hugged, everybody went near them as well as paula, who was in tears "that's it for tonight. Stay tune for next week when the top 6 will battle it out and we will start making them sing twice! Good night"

That evening at the mansion Bridge couldn't let go sky as he was crying softy in the man's chest "Bridge relax… I'm not going anywere…" the boy looked up with watery eyes at the man and nodded. They walked in the dining room and spotted the card from the producers. Bridge went to pick it up and paled as he saw what was written on it "oh my God…" Sid and Adele looked worried at him as he started reading

_Congratulation! You've reached the top 6! _

_As Ryan said you're going to sing twice next week so prepare because things are getting harder than ever_

_Next week theme is Rock Music_

_Chose wisely_

_Nigel Lightoe_

+-+-+

**I've told you! Nobody is safe! As the letter said, next chapters are about rock! Everybody will sing two songs so if you want to choose you've a lot to think about. And if you're wondering why I didn't add something about Ty anymore well, I'm planning something HUGE for him, especially for little Bridge…**


	37. Top 06's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****37**

That moring the idols were filming the next ford's video: they were dressed like comic book's character, except for Bridge. he was going to be the designer. everybody laughed hard wen SKy came out from the dressing room with his hairs longer and half black and half red. Although they were havnig fun, panic could be written on their faces, except for Sky's of course. He already knew what he was going to sing and he was kind of making fun of the others, like a revenge, till Adele decided to step in and slapped him hard on the head "if you're that good with rock, why don't you help us??"

The man thought about it: it wasn't a bad idea at all. So he spent the day helping the others choosing two songs. When he came to Bridge, he was still confused by the boys' answer that he couldn't work properly.

Bridge wasn't stupid: he knew he had to do something; maybe playing Sky's same card? It was actually a very good idea "Bridge… you want some help?"

The boy snapped back from his daydreaming and nodded "yeah… actually with just one of them…" he then looked up "how're the others' doing?" Sky looked at the boy smiling softly: what amazed him of Bridge was his kindness toward the people around him "good. I actually work with only Adele and Z: Sid and Ty are MIA. Adele will sing Prince and Pink Floyd. Z decided to go with Guns and maybe Janice but she's not that convinced. Anyway, what about you?"

The boy passed the lyrics of the song he was reading to the man and Sky looked at him amazed "green day? Wow! It was actually my first thought when I head we were doing rock music, but I chosen AC-DC and Depeche Mode at the end. But this is very good for you, especially this song. Wanna try it?"

Bridge's eyes grew wide "you know how to play this song on your guitar?" Sky smirked "you would be amazed by the things I can do baby…"

The boy flushed red as the man laughed at him. Then he started playing the music as Bridge begun singing softly. The mansion was filled with a soft tune and no one was there to make them stop, since they were the only one in there.

After a while they stopped playing as they heard someone come in the front door running: when they went to see who it was, Sky almost dropped his guitar: it was Sid, who was trying to hide in her room, and she was different: her hair were pitch black "Sidney, what the hell…" she turned slowly and smiled at the two of them "you like them? Since it's rock week and I'm singing –I love rock and roll- I thought about making them this way… the feisty girl is coming" and with that she run on the stairs laughing evilly, leaving the two of them shocked in the middle of the living room "I'm going to see if she's ok Sky. See ya later" the boy kissed the man on his lips and sighed: he hated having to stand on his toes to kiss his boyfriend, but Sky was taller than him.

He turned and went upstairs as Z and Adele came in the mansion "hey rocker! We saw Ty in the city: he said he's sorry but he's late. He wanted to ask you if you know something from Metallica and Fuel?" the man nodded "yeah, who doesn't? anyway, have you seen Sid? She looks hot! Too bad I'm gay…"

The girls looked at each other and laughed as they put down their bags "Sky I've decided that you're right: I'm doing -Cry Baby- you know the song?" Z asked "Sure! You wanna try it?" the girl nodded and the man set down to practice the song.

In the meantime, downtown, Ty came out from a store sighing and looking and the object in his hand "I'm sorry Sky… but you have to help me getting rid of the little brat…" he then put the thing away and started walking toward the mansion…

+-+-+

**I know it's pretty short, but this is the way to introduce the next's few chapters. Why does Ty need Sky's help? And what is the thing he bought? Stay tune to find out!!!! Things will get hard!**

**by the way, here's the ford music video: http:// www. youtube. com / watch?v=a-gjyFAAWt0  
**


	38. Rock Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****38**

"Sky, if you won't get rid of that stupid grin, I personally kill you with my hands!" Sid said nervous as she looked at Sky, who was grinning like a baby in a candy store. Rock week was a dream for him. He laughed hard as the woman went near him and slapped him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ryan Seacrest entered the stage as the intro finished "Welcome! We're down to six guys America! This week we made something different: we give the contestants two songs to sing and they will sing in two different rounds. This week theme is rock, so you're about to see twelve amazing performances with every kind of rock song. First, let's say hi to Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell"

The three said hi to the cheerful audience around them smiling "Randy, what do you think about the competition so far?" the producer cleared his voice "you know Ryan, after last week result show, we set down to discuss. After Cole's departure, we can say that now everybody is in to win. This six are the strongest contestants we ever had on the show"

The other two judges nodded "I agree. Well let's begin, shall we? First up we have melodic rock. With Pink Floyd –Wish you were here- here's the one and only Adele!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the big screen opened and Adele, surrounded by white smoke, entered slowly the stage

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

With that, big flame started burning on the stage, as the backup singer joined Adele

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have you found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here. _

When she finished, she saw Randy and Paula standing up to applaud her "Adele! Wow! What a great way to kink off the show tonight. Listen, I got to tell you, when you will make your album you so have to put something rock melodic like this in it. It will be on the radio after we will release the studio version of this. Great!"

Paula nodded "not only that, you look absolutely amazing tonight! The production of the performance was fantastic. I was disappointed last week when you were in the bottom 3 with Sky and Cole and I was really sad, as I think you all have been, about Cole departure. He was a very good guy. But, my dear, you've proven once again that you can sing your heart out!"

Adele nodded smiling at her and turned to Simon "Adele, I actually could kiss you after that…" everybody laughed at him as the woman smiled at the man "I'm not actually quite confident with the song, as it's not my favorite style of music, but you made it so classic and new that it's so good to have you back. After last week disaster, you totally deserve these type of congratulations"

Ryan went near the woman smiling "it was wonderful! This is one of my favorite songs. And I know what your second song is and it's a beautiful one. If you want to vote all contestants have two numbers. Adele's are 1-866-IDOLS-01 or 07 or text the word VOTE to 5701. We'll see you in a bit dear"

"Thank you Ryan" she said and walked away backstage "Now we move to a contemporary rock song. With –Boulevard of Broken Dreams- here's little Bridge!"

The boy started descending the stairs slowly as the music started playing softly

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alon__e_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone _

He then reached the piano in the centre of the stage and set down to play the last part alone

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

The crowd cheered for the boy as he smiled shyly at them. Randy looked at him and started talking "well Bridge listen: it was good at the beginning, you were started growing with the song, until you reached the end. Why did you do that? You basically ruined a very good performance with that!"

The crowd bowed hard as Paula shook her head "we have to give you credit: rock is not your style at all, and even you can tell that. But at least you tried with what you had. It was good, however, nothing great as some of your performances"

The boy just nodded and turned to Simon "they were being good Bridge, but I think that what they were going to say it was horrible" the crowd erupted bowing the man "you could have chosen a classic rock song and be great and you've chosen some childish way to say that you don't know what to do with your life… I'm disappointed I hope your second song is better because based on that you're out of the competition"

Ryan went near the boy and shook his head "Simon that was really hard to say don't you think? Anyway, if you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOLS-02 or 08 or text the word VOTE to 5702. Good luck Bridge"

He just nodded and went backstage, where he started crying at the sight of Sky and Sid. The boy run into is lover's arms as Sid walked on the stage to perform "With –I Love Rock 'n' Roll- here's Sidney"

The music started blasting out of the speakers as Sid run on the stage screaming "come on guys! On your feet!" as the crowd, and Paula, stood up to dance, she started singing

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'  
_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me _

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we were movin' on  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song  
Yeah with me, singin' _

While she was singing, she made her way toward Paula on the mezzanine and danced with her

_I love rock 'n' roll  
so put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
so come and take the time and dance with me _

_I love rock 'n' roll_

She then run back on the stage breathing hard for the first time on the show: singing like that took a lot of energy,, it seemed "Wow, Sid! The rock lives in you girl! It was the best performance so far tonight. You even beat Adele. I love how you get rid of the shy girl you were in the beginning of the program. I love the new Sid!"

"thanks dawg!" she said laughing and turned to Paula "Sidney! What a change you've made! Let me tell you, the black hairs are fabulous on you. And no matter what Simon will say, you're a rock Goddess my dear girl. I want to see you all the way to the end!"

Sid smiled surprised "I wish I'd be there too! We will see…" she then turned to Simon "I hate to say this, but I think it was sensational. I agree with what Randy said about being better then Adele. For me, and I always said it, a good singer is not someone who can sing the highest note ever, even if it's good, but it's someone that can deliver a song very well and made it his own. Good job"

Sid smiled happily and hugged Ryan who appeared near her "well, thank you for this" they both laughed at that "if you want to vote for Sid call 1-866-IDOLS-03 or 09 or text the word VOTE to 5703. Thank you see you later"

She smiled and went backstage. She saw Bridge was good and smiling when she saw her "Sid that was very good!" he said and hugged the girl. She looked strangely at Sky, but he just shook his head and she let it go.

Meanwhile, Ryan presented the next performance "now, we have an acoustic version of a rock song: with –hemorrhage- here's Tyzonn

The blonde was in the middle of the stage with two guitarist on both his sides

_Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters __'__till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was there something you left behind?  
Don__'__t you remember anything I said when I said  
Don__'__t fall away, and leave me to myself  
Don__'t__ fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don__'__t remember, but I do  
You never even tried  
Don__'__t fall away and leave me to myself  
Don__'__t fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again _

He stood up and went in front of the judges. Randy spoke first "well, doing that to a rock song is basically the bravest thing to do. And, trust me, it worth a lot. You should make a record like that, one with acoustic version of great classic and be very successful with that"

"thank you randy" "I agree with that" added Paula "when you do this kind of arrangement to songs that you know if you'd keep them the original way you know you can't do. This is your strength Ty, and if this competition won't help you, I hope you'll do great in your life"

The boy nodded smiling softly at the woman and turned to Simon "it was good, nothing amazing. But I like the fact that you've took a risk this big. It turned out good but not amazing. Maybe it just wasn't the song for you I don't know…"

He just nodded and turned to Ryan "good job, I'd never imagine that song that way. If you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOLS-04 or 10 or text the word VOTE to 5704. Now we're going on with alternative rock ladies and gentleman. Here's the rocker of the competition with –Enjoy the silence- Sky everybody!"

Before going on the stage, Sky kissed Bridge whipping away all his fear. He went in the centre of the stage with his guitar and signed to the band to begin playing with him. In a moment, the entire studio was filled with electronic sounds

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Cant you understand  
Oh my little girl_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
_

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence…_

He stopped playing and everybody stood up and cheered. Sky saw his family jumping up and down with banners in their hand and laughed at them. Randy smiled at the boy "there's nothing I can say about that so…" and the producer stood up cheered by the crowd around him. The boy laughed and clapped his hand happily.

Paula then spoke "Sky you're not only a fantastic singer, but you're an awesome person: I know that you helped the others this week with their song choices. This is very good, because it's a sign of a great singer: you're there for the others, willing to help as you can"

Sky smiled at the woman kindness and turned to Simon "it would have been strange if you didn't do well, won't it Sky? As I said to Adele, it was shocking seeing you in the bottom 2 last week with Cole. Neither him or you or Adele should have been there. But this week you can prove all you've got to the Americans"

He nodded and turned to Ryan "it was really shocking for us seeing you three there. I hope it never happen again actually. The numbers to vote for Sky are 1-866-IDOLS-05 or 11 or 5705 if you want to send a text. Now, we have the last performance of the first round. We're now going with bluesy rock with this. She decided to sing –Cry Baby- and she's Z."

Sky turned is guitar on the back and walked backstage, were Sid and Bridge were there to compliment him. At the same time, Z came out from the main door and walked in front of the microphone

_I know she told you,  
I know she told you that she loved you  
Much more than I do,  
But I know she left you,  
And you swear that you just don't know why,  
Well, you know that I'll always be round  
If you ever want me  
Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby, yeah,  
Oh, like you always seem to do._

_Don't you know,  
Honey, nobody ever gonna love you  
The way I try to do.  
Who'll be willing to take your pain  
And all your heartache, too ?  
Honey, I swear I'll always, I'll always be around  
If you ever want me  
Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby yeah, cry baby, yeah,  
Oh daddy, welcome back home…_

She put the microphone back in place and walked in front of the judges for the verdict. Randy was first "listen, you can sing your face off, you can sing everything and we all know that, but I didn't like the song choice. I think they were better song for you to sing because all it was cry baby repeated over and over. It wasn't your best sorry"

The crowd bowed but Z nodded and turned to Paula "Janis is the right thing for you, bluesy rock. However, I think –piece of my heart- would have been better for you to sing because it has more melody in it. It seemed tonight you're nervous, but I think your personality helped you a lot, like you transform when you go up there and sing"

"thanks girl!" Z said cheerfully and turned to Simon "well there's nothing much to say. I thought it was a terrific vocal, good song, maybe not that melodic, and I can say that the difference between four weeks ago and now about you it's literally changed. Very good"

Z nodded and waited for Ryan to come near her "Simon, who do you think win the first round?" "well, for the boy of course Sky, for the girls it's hard, but I think Sidney was more original between all of them"

The host nodded "if you want to vote for Z call 866-IDOLS-06 or 12 or text the word VOTE to 5706. We take a little break and when we came back we will see another round of rock!"

Backstage, Bridge was still worried about Simon's word: he could be in trouble. He knew that after seeing cole leaving, nobody was safe enough there. He had to do is best for his second song: for him, for the Americans and, most off all, for Sky…

**+-+-+ **

**Will Bridge be really in trouble? And what it's second song? What Ty had planned now to destroy Bridge? All the answers in the next chapters!!!**


	39. Rock Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****39**

The first round had gone well, at least was what they thought. Bridge, however, wasn't thinking it. He knew that after last week Cole's departure, everyone of them was in trouble. And, after what Simon had said about his performance, he knew that he could be the one to leave that week.

He sighed heavily, and looked at the other five people in the room: everybody was silent, thinking about their next performances. Sid was playing with her long dress to calm her nerves, Sky was playing something soft with his guitar, and Adele and Ty were once again reading the lyrics of their songs. That made him thinking about his: it was probably the last chance he had to make Sky understand that he loved him…

**+-+-+**

The commercial ended, and Ryan appeared on the side of the stage set on a stool "welcome back to American idol. We now begin with the second round of this week's theme. The set will be set at the same way for all the six performances you're about to see. First, we have mama Adele, and she decided to go with quite an unusual choice. Anyway, here she is singing –Purple Rain- by Prince"

As the crowd cheered, the main door opened slowly as Adele walk in front of the microphone stand surrounded by with smoke and only a light pointed at her. As Ryan said, this will be the same for all the six remaining contestants

_I never meant __to cause you any sorrow  
I never meant to cause you any pain  
I only wanted to one time see you laughing  
I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain_

With that, she ripped the microphone from the stand and walked ahead in front of her, singing the next part with her full power

_Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing  
Its time we all reach out__ for something new  
That means you to  
U say you want a leader  
But you cant seem to make up your mind  
I think you better close it  
And let me guide you to the purple rain_

_Purple rain purple rain  
Purple rain purple rain_

_I only wanted to see you in the purple rain_

As the light turned on, she saw everybody jumping happily for her. She saw Randy and Paula on their feet too "Adele, there's nothing more I can say to praise you. You're an amazing talented woman, actually the best we ever had on this show so far"

"thank you Randy" she said kindly at the man and turned to Paula "Randy is right you're the best we ever had on the show. And let me tell you something, if you will ever been voted off before the end, don't be sad: you don't need this competition to be successful. You're already a world class singer my dear"

"wow…" Adele whispered trying to fight back the tears "they're right Adele. You really don't need this competition anymore. You just needed to make everybody know you, and you've achieved your goal. Whatever will happen, you can leave with your head up high"

That made her cry softly. All her life she tried to make someone powerful in this business know her: now that she made it, nothing would have stop her "how you doing Adele?" Ryan asked when he was near her

She smiled at him "wonderful. I never thought I would have sing rock in my life, but I actually have made it!"

The crowd laughed at her "Adele numbers' once again are 1-866-IDOLS-01 or 07 or if you want you can text the word VOTE to 5701. Don't vote before the end of the show. Now. His first performance was crushed by the judges. He is now back with a second one to impress you America. With bon jovi's –always- here's Bridge"

Before the door opened, Bridge looked at Sky worried. When the man looked at him he was confused: why did he choose that song? It was too high for him. He was Bridge walking toward the microphone and he put an arm on Sid shoulders. She just held his hand tightly as they looked at the boy on the stage

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby, Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you, Always_

He looked in the wing at Sky and Smiled when he saw him. In a moment, he understood what he was trying to say to him

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby, Always…_

_Baby are you turning away_

_Baby are you turning away_

_Always…_

The light turned on in the studio as Bridge made his way in front of the judges "Bridge! Wow. I didn't even know you could hit some of that notes. You're amaze me every week dawg! Let's forget about the first performance you've made, this is your best, by a mile!"

"thank you dawg!" Bridge say smiling and turned to the woman in the middle "Bridge you know I love you so much that I would try to adopt you…" the boy blushed smiling "this was a perfect way to recover for whatever happened in the first performance tonight. And, also, a perfect way to say that whatever will happen, you will love you men or woman"

If Sky didn't get it the first time, now it was really clear: the boy had used the same way to say he loved him. Now he was grinning like a 2 years old. When Sid saw him she rolled her eyes "don't tell me you didn't get it?" he smiled innocently as they turned to hear Simon's comment "Bridge, welcome back in the competition" the boy screamed happily and started jumping around as Ryan approached him "did you happen to have someone to say I love you?" the boy flushed crimson at his question and just shook his head yes "wow… she's lucky. To vote for Bridge the numbers are 1-866-IDOLS-02 or 08 or if you want you can text the word VOTE to 5702. Good luck Bridge"

The boy nodded and run backstage. He saw Sid going behind the door to get ready and she smiled at him while she picked her big skirt up and carried it. She was beginning to hate that dress. He turned and saw Sky smiling at him. He just run to him and jumped in his arms as the man whispered "well… as you said before… thank you" the boy laughed and they turned to the stage.

Ryan was ready to introduce Sid "we say the feistiness in her tonight with her first performance. Now she's back with a soft rock song. With Sinéad O'Connor -Nothing Compares to you- here's Sidney" the door opened to reveal the girl, who started walking too in front of the microphone

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
Since you been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues  
Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares to you…_

When the light turned on, she smiled and nodded a thank you to everybody as she made her way in front of the judges and saw Randy smiling "you came out tonight to win, don't you? For me Sidney, you've been like a rollercoaster in the beginning of this show, with good performance alternated to mediocre one. But in the last two week, I can really see your potential and this will bring you amazing things my dear"

Sid looked shocked at him and turned slowly to Paula "he is right, you've had a quite strange journey but in the last few week you came out with such power in your voice that you've made the old Sid an amateur. Good job, and by the way, I love your dress"

The girl looked down and sighed "I loved it the first time I had it on, now I hate it! It's so big!" she made the crowd laugh with that s she turned to Simon "Sid I like you, your feistiness and quirkiness it's what make you different. I agree with the guys about everything they've said about your journey this far. After tonight's performances you've made, I actually don't know who will be in the finale anymore. But I'd like to see you there"

She smiled at the man and turned to Ryan "you're stunning with this dress. If you want to vote for the feisty Sidney call 1-866-IDOLS-03 or 09 or text the word VOTE to 5703. Good luck tonight. Up next, we have the soft rocker of the group. With –nothing else matter- here's Ty"

Sid made her way toward the backstage and was welcomed by Bridge who hugged her "you will be in the finale Sid! I know it!" she grinned at him "thanks, but we both know that you two will be there" the two boys looked at each other and smiled: that would be a great show actually. In the meantime, Ty stepped on the stage surrounded by a soft tune to perform his song

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters _

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_

_never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know_

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters _

When the light turned on, Randy was the first one to speak "Ty, listen. Tonight all off you came out to win the show I can't believe it. You we're all amazing tonight and it will be hard to choose one of you to send home tomorrow night. Excellent job, this kind of acoustic rock can be your element"

Ty nodded and turned to Paula "Tyzonn I have to give you credit, I actually didn't believe you have pulled off something from this week, because I think that other things are your strength. But, after your songs, I have to apologize to you. You've been fantastic tonight"

"thank you Paula" he then turned to Simon "aw… Paula you're so sweet…" the woman rolled her eyes "anyway. I can say it was good, but it was a copycat of the first one. Nothing much new for me sorry" the crowd bowed as Ryan went near Ty "good job. If you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOLS-04 or 10 or text the word VOTE to 5704. Now be ready to power up the atmosphere in the studio. Sky is going to take the stage with a classic rock song. Here he is with –you shook me all night long-"

Bridge and Sid gave him a thumb up as he walked out of the main door playing the intro with his guitar. He looked back and saw his two best friends dancing at his tune

_He was a fast machine  
He kept his motor clean  
He was the best damn man I had ever seen  
He had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than he share  
Had me fightin' for air  
He told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls were shakin'  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you..._

_Shook me all night long  
Oh yeah  
Said you...shook me all night long  
Oooh shook me_

_You, you, you...  
Shook me all night long  
You...  
Shook me baby...you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me, you shook me  
Oooooh, you shook me, you shook me, you shook me, you shook me  
All night long…_

He ended with another solo and, when the light turned on again, he saw Paula jumping on her feet happily. Randy went first "wow! I can feel the rock in you Sky! It was very good, nothing sensational but very good. You couldn't have done something different from the original, it would have been a disaster"

"yeah I think so" Sky said nodding and turning to Paula "men, you're hot tonight!" the man on the stage busted out laughing as he looked at what he was wearing: he was indeed very hot "Sky, this is your week. There's nothing bad to say about both of your performances"

He nodded smiling and turned to Simon "well Sky in this competition you're very important. Everytime is like a breath of fresh air when you perform on stage. I really really hope that you will be in the finale this year because you have what a potential artist need to became famous in this business"

Ryan approached Sky "you want to say something?" "yeah, just thank you for everything you said especially you Simon. It means a lot to me" ryan nodded "well, if you want to vote for Sky call 1-866-IDOLS-05 or 11 or text the word VOTE to 5705. We have one last performance. The beautiful Elizabeth is going to win again the votes of you Americans with the classic –knocking on heaven's door- here she is"

Sky went backstage smiling as he hugged his boyfriend. He had to fight the urge to kiss him because they weren't at the mansion alone. In the same moment, the main screen opened once again and it revealed Z behind it wearing a long red dress. She walked slowly looking around her

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

When the song ended, she nodded to the crowd and turned to the judges. Randy went first "Z once again it was good nothing special. I actually thought you've have chosen something else that could have put you in a better position. I'm really sorry to say this, but I think you're in trouble tonight"

She nodded as the crowd bowed to the producer "Z first off all, you look incredible in that dress. I agree with randy, however. I think that there were other songs that could have show the vocals of your voice. It was good, nothing special" Paula said

"ok" Z just said as she turned to Simon "Elizabeth, for me, and I'm sorry to say this because I thought you were going straight to the end, I think this is the end of the road for you. There were millions of song that you could have chosen from, and you picked the two that didn't show at all what you can do. I'm really disappointed"

Ryan went near the girl and put an hand on her shoulder "don't worry it's up to the viewer now. If you want to vote for Elizabeth call 1-866-IDOLS-06 or 12 or text the word VOTE to 5706. Here's once again all the numbers you need"

As the recap rolled on the screen, the contestants went on the stage "before we go, Simon I know you have something to say"

The man nodded "yeah, everybody decided that we should give you something that put you all in a position where you will think that from now on things are getting harder because you're getting close to the finale. So, we judges with the producers, had decided that two of you will leave this week"

The six on the stage looked shocked at each other as Ryan closed the show. Two of them will be eliminated that week. As they made their way to their dressing room, Sky stopped Bridge "hey are you ok?"

The boy sighed "I'm worried, if two of us will go home, I think one of them will be me" sky just sighed and took the boy in a hug. He knew that Bridge didn't do fantastic things like the other weeks, but he was sure that he wasn't going nowhere.

Or at least he hoped…

**+-+-+ **

**Finish! So you have now the entire rock week performance's show. Do you like it? Also, I'm sorry to introduce this thing, but I actually planned to eliminate two of them in the next chapter, but who will they be? Stay tune to find out!!**


	40. Top 06's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****40**

After weeks of singing non-stop, the contestants finally had some free time. Everybody decided to go shopping, and Bridge entered the first bookstore he saw in the huge mall: besides singing, reading was the other thing he loved to do.

He stopped and took one of the books and started reading and he didn't hear someone approaching him till the man wrapped his arms around the boy, making him scream. When he turned around, he found himself looking into Sky's deep blue eyes "what are you reading?"

Bridge flushed read as he handed the book to his boyfriend shyly "-Twilight? - I didn't picture you as a Cullen-Swan fan Bridge…"

He shook his head quickly "no… yeah… I mean…" "Oh I got it…. You love this story…. You're so romantic" sky said giving him a quick kiss, making him blush even harder "You know the band that played the main song of the soundtrack? They will be here tonight"

The boy turned quickly to the man smiling "seriously?? I love them! Move Sky we have to go to the studio and meet them!!" Bridge said taking the man's hand and dragged him out of the store laughing…

**+-+-+ **

Ryan appeared smiling as always on the stage "good evening America! We're getting close to the finale of this amazing season. Tonight we have to say good bye to two of the remaining six contestants. But first let say hi to the three judges: Randy, Paula and Simon"

The three smiled at the cheering audience around them "as you know, randy, we have to eliminate two of them tonight. Who do you think will be?" the producer sighed "you know Ryan, it's hard to say because this is the best top 6 we ever had on this show. All of them could now be in the finale. But if I have to say it based on last night, my guess are Bridge and Elizabeth" the boy, hearing that, held his breath for a moment. Sky and Sid, set near him on the sofa, looked at him worried. Ryan nodded at Randy's words "we will see about it in a moment. Now, let's introduce our guests. I think you know what Twilight is and all its amazing success he had, don't you? Here's to perform the main song of the soundtrack, here's Paramore with Decode!"

The crowd cheered as the band started playing the song. Hayley Williams, the singer, looked around smiling

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...  
Not this time..._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

_Yeah. Yeah._

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

Everybody in the studio stood up and cheered for the band "Thank you guys. Let's now begin with the results. One more thing, from this week on there won't be the bottom 3 or 2 anymore right? Let's begin with Elizabeth. Come here darling" Z stood up and went in the centre of the stage near Ryan "your first song was –cry baby- Paula said that bluesy rock is your genre, but all three said that it wasn't the right song to picture it. The second song was –knocking on heaven's door- again, the judges said it was just a good version of it. Z after the nation's vote, I'm sorry, but you're going home tonight"

Z nodded as the crowd stood up for her "Elizabeth Delgado America! Stay here with me Z, we still have one of them to send home. Next I want here Tyzonn" the blond stood up and went in the centre of the stage "your first choice was – hemorrhage- the three agreed that the acoustic arrangement you've made of the song was very good for you. The second was – nothing else matter- again, they said it was very good, but Simon finished by saying that it was just a copy of the first one. After the nation's vote, Ty, you're in the top 4"

The boy smiled and went to get set on the stools "next I want Sidney" the girl jumped up and run in the centre of the stage, but first she stopped to hug Z "I'm sorry…" Z smiled at her and they both turned to Ryan "your choices were –I love rock 'n' roll- where the judges said that you've totally changed from the previous weeks and they loved the sassiness you've put in it, and –nothing compares to you- where Simon even said that he would like to see you in the finale of the competition. Will he be right? I don't know but, for now, you're in the top 4" the girl screamed happily and ran to the stools.

"that means America that one contestant among Sky, Bridge or Adele is out of the competition. Let's call Sky here" the man stood up slowly and walked near Ryan, not without looking back at Bridge, who was hugging Adele "First you've sang –Enjoy the silence- I can summarize what they said with remembering that Randy stood up to cheer with the audience" sky smirked at that "second you went with –you shook me all night long- everybody agreed that it was a powerful performance, even if you didn't built something different to it as you always do. Sky, after the votes, even you're in the top 4" "SCORE!" sky shouted and run to the stools hugging Sid.

Bridge and Adele walked in the centre of the stage hand in hand. The woman looked at the boy and whispered "don't worry… you won't go anywhere" Bridge looked at her shocked and they both turned to Ryan "Bridge and Adele, one of you is in, the other is leaving us tonight. Let's begin with Adele. The first song was -wish you were here- Paula and Randy said you were fantastic, and Simon added we wanted to kiss you after that performance…" the British laughed hard with everybody "anyway, the second song was –purple rain- the three agreed in saying that you're already a world class singer, and you don't need this competition anymore. Dear Bridge, you've chosen –boulevard of broken dreams- the judges said you've started good, and then you ruined the song at the end by playing the piano. Then they've changed their mind and agreed with saying that you got back in the competition with your rendition of –always- Adele, America has decided… that this is the end of the road for you I'm sorry"

The woman nodded as the three judges stood up for both her and Elizabeth "this is it America. We're now down to four and the competition is coming to an end. Tune in next week for the next live show. Thanks to everybody for watching the show. Goodnight!"

+-+-+

"I can't believe they're gone…" Sid said sadly while hugging both Sky and Bridge. The guys nodded "yeah, but you know… everybody has to go in a moment of the competition, next could be one of us you know…" Sky said as the other two looked at him shocked. He was right actually.

"guys… sorry to disturb but here is the next week theme" Ty said entering the room

_Good job to 4. Now we will give you the coronation song of this season, because all of you have to edit your own version of it._

_For next week theme we've decided to make things harder than they ever been._

_Next week is Disco week._

_Good luck_

Sky, Sid and Bridge looked at each other paling. Disco will be hard. And, as Sky said, everybody could go home now. Meanwhile, Ty went out of the room and went straight in his room. He took out a bottle of pills from a drawer and sighed "time to play…"

+-+-+

**It's disco week! As always you can choose the song, just remember they will sing twice. And who will leave the competition? And what about Ty? What will he do? Stay tune to find out!!! I know that some of you won't like it, littlbrat and emopricess will kill me…**


	41. Top 04's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****41**

Sid was getting frustrated: being the only remaining girl left in the mansion was hard. Whenever she now wants to go shopping, she had to rely on one of the boys, and the turn for that day was Bridge's. The boy sighed heavily, regretting his decision to not rehearse that day like Sky and Ty were at the mansion. Now that he thought about it, the idea of Ty alone in the big house with his boyfriend was making him jealous.

Sid looked at the boy and shook her head "he is all right don't worry. But why did you come if you're that worried?"

Bridge looked at her shocked but smiling "because you dragged me here!" the girl nodded "true. And I was actually sick of watching you and Sky undressing each other with your eyes. Like you didn't even saw you both naked…" she said while walking past the aisles full of clothes. After a moment of walking, she saw that Bridge wasn't following her anymore "Bridge?"

Worried for her friend, she started making her route backward and she found the boy froze in his spot and red from the embarrassment "Bridge? Are you…" "Why do you think I've seen Sky naked?" Sid was taken back from his question "well, usually when you have…" and then, when Bridge flushed redder, she finally got it and shouted "Oh Gosh! You still hasn't have sex with him!"

The boy, who was dying from embarrassment, really wished a hole would have dragged him into the ground "are you sure you couldn't have been louder?? No we haven't! and I'm still not ready for that…" he say while he walked away while dragging Sid's shopping bags.

The girl run toward the boy "Bridge I'm sorry… I didn't know… I'm surprised actually since you both love each other so much. I thought you were already at that step…" the boy nodded slowly. But he couldn't stop thinking about it "do you think he really want to do… it?"

The girl smiled as they set on the first bench "if he really loves you as he clams, and I hope he does unless he want to be beaten up by a girl, he will wait till you're ready… anyway, we have to go to the studio, it's our turn for the rehearse the songs. Did you listen to the coronation song? It's amazing! I wish I will sing it in the finale, but we both know that you will sing it…"

The boy rolled his eyes "will you all stop saying that I'm going to win? We're all in the same league now. We're the top 4 about to sing disco music, which I still haven't found a song to sing yet and I'm in trouble for that, but…" "BRIDGE! BREATH!" Sid screamed loudly at the rambling boy near her in the passenger seat of the car "I just have one of the songs you know… I'm not worried about it much. I will blow everyone away with –knock on wood- like I did last week my friend"

The boy smiled at the girl's confidence. She was really getting strong every week. Bridge hoped that she would have got to the finale. Suddenly, his phone buzzed into his jeans making him jump. He reached for the iPhone and saw one message from Sky

_I miss you so much…_

He smiled weakly at the screen and typed a quick reply to his lover. When he looked up, Sid was smiling "I'm jealous… why all the hotties are gay? I think I have a gay radar or something… well… at least you're getting something pretty sooner…" "Stop it Sid!"

They laughed all the way to the studio. There, they found Randy and Paula waiting for them "hey guys, where are Sky and Ty? Are they sick or something? Paula asked worried. Sid smiled at her "no. we just decided to go separated to let them try the song for the show while we record the song"

Randy nodded "ok dowgs, it's fair for me. Anyway, this is Kara DioGuardi, the song writer. Kara, these are Sidney Drew and Bridge Carson, part of the top 4" Kara, a gorgeous looking woman stood up and shook their hands smiling £it's a real pleasure meeting you. Before we starts I have to say I voted for both of you every single week" both smiled and nodded thank you at her "anyway, I know that you've already read the lyrics of the song I wrote. I worked with many singers that came out from Idol, but never when they still on the show, and for four of them. As you know, you four will record the song but only the winner version will be released. Questions?"

They both shook their head and Kara smiled "ok. We can get start. Bridge, you wanna go first?" the boy nodded and followed the woman in the studio. He took place behind the microphone and put on the headphones "whenever you're ready tell me sweetheart and I will tell Randy to play the music" Bridge took a big breath and nodded at the woman. The music started softly and filled the boy's ears

_Seconds, hours, so many days__…_

+-+-+

After they both recorded their versions, Bridge and Sid went back to the mansion exhausted. Sid went to her room to put away all her bags and Bridge went to look for Sky. He didn't found him anywhere, so he decided to went into his room. He opened slowly the door and found his lover asleep into his bed. He smiled and walked over to him but, when he got near the bed, he screamed and started crying.

He ran out of the room toward Sid's room and banged on the door. The woman opened the door and looked shocked at the crying boy "Bridge! What…?" the boy launched himself in the woman's arms and started crying hard, still having the image of what he saw into his mind.

Sky was naked into his bed. And he wasn't alone.

Ty was with him…

+-+-+

**OK! Before I run to get hide, I have to remember the competition is still on. Stay tune! Still lots of think has to come! What will happen now?? What Bridge will do? All the answers are in the next chapters. See ya! (running to hide…)**


	42. Disco Night, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****42**

Bridge felt confused. Being tricked like that by Sky wasn't something he was expecting, since he declared his love for him. Maybe Sid was right: he was desperate of having sex and, since Bridge wasn't giving it to him, he relied on the first person he found, Ty.

Sky tried in every way to talk to boy, but he didn't let him come close to him, Bridge even moved into Sid's room after that fact. The man didn't actually know what happened, he didn't even remember going into the room with Ty.

The show was about to begin, and right now all the problems they had had to be removed completely from their heads. There was a competition they still needed to finish…

+-+-+

Ryan went on the stage smiling and nodding at the crowd around him "good evening! We're down to 4 remaining contestants America. This week they have the hardest theme off all, disco music. You might be surprised be some of the choices' they've made. But now let's say hi to Randy, Paula and Simon" the three judges smiled at the people around them "and here they are, your top 4!" the big screen opened once again and the 4 contestants entered on the stage. Paula noticed that something was going on: bridge and Sky weren't side by side as always, but Sid and Ty were between them "so. The first one of them is Tyzonn tonight"

Ryan said as he went near the boy as the other three went backstage "and tonight he's chosen to start with a jazz version of Rose Royce – Wishing on a Star – go on man"

The boy nodded as the tune started playing around him

_I'm wishing on a star  
t__o follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes  
And I'm wishing on all the loving we've ever done_

_I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never_

_I'm wishing on a star  
t__o follow where you are_

_I'm wishing on a star…_

The boy smiled at the crowd and went in front of the judges' table. The first one to talk was Randy "Ty! I've loved your rendition of the song. You now know that jazz is your style so what you have to do is put your sign in every song you will do, and you can actually have a chance to get into the finale for me"

"thank you Randy" Ty said and turned to Paula "you really surprised me! I didn't expect what you've just done. And with that, I can really say that you can sing everything we throw at you without a trace of a problem. Good job Ty"

Simon rolled his eyes at the woman "it was just good Ty, nothing that amazing. I really hated the arrangement you've made of the song. You could have gone with the original and be better for me. I hope you got a better song as second"

Ty nodded as the crowd bowed and Ryan went near him "like last week, the contestants have two numbers. Ty's are 1-866-IDOL- 01 or 05 or if you want to text a message send it to 5701. Now, Ami Stewart dominated the charts in the 70s with this song. With – Knock on Wood – here's the only girl left in the competition, Sidney!"

The music started and Sid came out from one of the wing but, before going on the stage, she bumped into Ty making him crush into the wall. She grinned evilly as the boy glared at her. The then went finally on the stage and started dancing

_I don't want to lose you  
This __good thing__  
That I got  
'Cause if I do  
I will surely,  
surely lose a lot  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know  
It's like thunder and lightning  
The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby _

_It's like thunder and lightning  
The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock on wood, baby _

_Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood  
Think I better knock, knock, knock on wood…_

She finished and started jumping happily around. She then turned to Randy "you're having a lot of fun, aren't you? I have to tell you Sid, I wasn't sure at the beginning of the song that it was the perfect one for you, because you started with a bad note, but you recovered well. It was good for me. I know what your second song is, and it's even better that this, even with the arrangement you've made. I wait for that"

She smiled at the man and turned to the giggling Paula "Sid I'm so proud of you! You're the last girl standing on that stage and you don't have any intention to lose that spot. For me it was a perfect choice of song, because it makes your feistiness and quirkiness came out. I don't know about the song he's talking about, but now I'm curious…"

Sid laughed and turned to Simon "I have to tell you Sidney. At the beginning of this competition I thought you didn't deserve of being here. But, after tonight, I ask for apologize... you really was the only girl that deserve that spot as the last one. You were very good"

Sid's eyes grew wide as she turned to Ryan "wow…" "Simon apologized! I've seen it so few times that I'm not used to it! If you want to vote for Sid call 1-866-IDOL- 02 or 06 or if you want to text a message send it to 5702. Now we have another rendition of a famous song. With Jamie Cullum version's of – Everlasting Love – here's Sky"

Bridge, backstage, rolled his eyes. Sky had again his same idea. But he wasn't going to make things easy for the man. The camera focused on the second floor of the stage, were Sky was set near the pianist

_Hearts go astray  
Leaving hurt when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
Filled with regret  
I come back begging you  
Forgive, forget  
Where's the love we once knew_

_Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting Love  
Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting Love  
From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Be a lasting part of  
Everlasting Love…_

The man made his way downstairs and run in front of the judges. Randy sighed "Sky, I have to be honest, because I like you. It's wasn't good. That song really doesn't work that way. I'm sorry to say this. But I hope to see a good second performance from you"

The crowd bowed as Sky turned to Paula "Oh God, I know what will happen, but I have to agree with Randy. It wasn't the Sky I knew from the past weeks. I know something is bothering you, I got it from the moment you got on that stage, but you really need to put it aside, or you are going to go home sweetheart"

Sky sighed. She was right. But he couldn't stop thinking about it "Sky they've been gentle. It was horrible. I really hope your second song will be better."

He nodded to Simon's words as Ryan went near him "it's something on Sky?" Sky looked up and saw Bridge on the side of the stage sad "yeah… but I really don't want to talk about it right now" the host just nodded slowly "if you want to vote for Sky call 1-866-IDOL-03 or 07 or text a message to 5703. Now we have the last one before the commercial. He's chosen an unusual song to perform. With Jocelyn Brown – Somebody else's guy – here's Bridge"

Sky froze when he heard what Bridge had chosen. He was really mad with him. But who was him to criticize the boy? He had every right to be. He actually was surprised the boy didn't beat him up with a baseball bat. He looked at Bridge going slowly on the stage as he started singing

_I can't get off my high horse  
And I can't let you go  
You are the one who  
You are the one who makes me feel so real yeah yeah yeah  
Oh what I'm I supposed to  
Oh what I'm I supposed to do baby  
When I'm so hooked-up on you  
Then I realise  
Oh I realise  
That you are somebody else's guy_

_Can you remember the times we spent together  
Sharing the days in the __sun__  
Then I found out you were somebody else's __lover__  
After all the plans were made now they're shattered  
Still I can't get off my high-horse  
I can't let you go  
You are the one  
Who makes me feel so real  
Oh What I'm I supposed to do  
When I hooked so on you  
Then I realise that you're somebody else's guy_

_Then I realise that you're somebody else's guy…_

The boy went in front of the judges and looked at the producer at the beginning of the table "well, it was really strange seeing you sing that song. But for me, you were the best till now. There weren't a note out of tune and everything went good. Excellent"

"thank you" Bridge said simply and turned to Paula "Dear Bridge, I don't understand why you've chosen that song. But you've performed it very well. I know hope that your second song will be, well, a lot more happy in his meaning"

The boy smiled _it won't be I'm sorry _then he turned to Simon "it was a really strange song choice Bridge. But I agree with Randy, it was the best performance so far tonight"

The crowd cheered as Ryan went near Bridge "Bridge's numbers are 1-866-IDOL-04 or 08 or if you want to text a message send it to 5704. We now take a little break and we will be back with the second round"

As Bridge went backstage, he came face to face with Sky. He looked at the man for a moment "Bridge…" "leave me alone Sky…" the boy said and passed near the man without looking at him. He wasn't ready to hear his side of the story. Not that he wanted it actually…

+-+-+

***still in his hiding spot* ok! Another chapter is done. What will happen now? How things will get for Bridge and Sky? All you need to do is stay tuned to find out!**


	43. Disco Night, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****43**

Sid stormed in the green room hoping to find Sky alone. She found the man with his head buried in his hands. She went near him and slapped him hard on the head "ouch! Sid, what the…" "Don't you dare! How could you! You knew Bridge loves you…"

The man sighed "it's not what you think it is Sidney…" "Then tell me what it is!"

Sky looked at her with watery eyes. If Bridge wouldn't listen to him, at least he could hope Sidney could make a sense into the boy's mind…

+-+-+

"Welcome back to American Idol! We still have a second round to go on with. So let's start! With –Relight My Fire- here's Ty!" Ryan said smiling and pointing to the big screen, wich opened slowly to reveal the blond boy behind it

_You gotta be strong enough to walk on through the night  
There's a new day on the other side  
you gotta have hope in your soul, just keep on walkin'_

_Help me escape this feelin' of insecurity  
I need you so much but I don't think you really need me  
But if we all stand up in the name of love  
And state the case of what we're dreamin' of  
I've got to say I only dream of you  
But like a thief in the night you took away the love that I knew_

_Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need your love _

_You gotta be strong enough to walk on through the night  
There's a new day on the other side  
you gotta have hope in your soul, just keep on walkin'_

_Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
Relight my fire cos I need _

_I need your love… _

As the music ended, Ty smiled at the crowd and went in front of the judges for the verdict. Randy was the first one to talk "Ty! You raised the bar with that song. It was far better than the first song. You looked much more in your comfort zone with that. Good job"

Ty nodded and turned to the smiling Paula "randy is right: you looked so much happier with this song. And it looked like you mixed the original version with the Take That one. It sounded very very good. It could be your firs single for me"

"Wow! Thank you so much Paula!" he finally looked at Simon "You're back in the competition with that song. And I can say see you next week"

The boy smiled at him _part of the plan is done… now is done to the public "_if you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOL- 01 or 05 or if you want to text a message send it to 5701. This boy has done for tonight. Now, we have two songs mixed up together in one performance. With a medley of ABBA's –Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!- and Madonna –Hung Up- here's Sidney once again!"

The crowd stood up to dance as the girl came down from the stairs smiling

_Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you_

_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you_

_There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Time goes by... so slowly_

She ended the song and was breathless. Dance and sing at the same time was hard it seemed "Wow Sidney! As I told you before, I heard what you were going to sing but I didn't think it would be that good! You've earned a place in the semifinal my dear"

"thank you Randy! Oh my God!" the girl said jumping around. Paula smiled at her "Sidney I'm so proud of you. You're the last girl standing there and you really don't want to leave that spot. But you deserve it so much"

Sid smiled and turned to Simon "even you my dear, are back in the race. And I can say even to you see you next week"

The girl nodded and hugged Ryan near her "good job girl! The numbers for Sid are 1-866-IDOL- 02 or 06 or if you want to text a message send it to 5702. Up next, his first song didn't get in the hearts of the judges. Here he is now hoping to conquer them. With Thelma Houston – don't leave me this way- here's sky once again.

The boy came out from the right wing of the stage. He sighed when he saw Bridge looking at him from the other side. He really hoped that Sidney would help him.

_Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive, can't stay alive  
Without your love, oh baby  
Don't leave me this way_

_baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
Now come on down and do what you gotta do  
You started this fire down in my soul  
Now can't you see it's burning out of control  
Come on satisfy the need in me  
Only your good lovin' can set me free..._

_Don't, don't you leave me this way, no  
Don't you understand I'm at your command  
Oh baby please, please don't leave me this way_

_  
Aaah baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
Now come on down and do what you gotta do  
You started this fire down in my soul  
Now can't you see it's burning out of control  
Come on satisfy the need in me  
Only your good lovin' can set me free…_

The crowd cheered for him as he nodded and looked at Randy "Sky listen. It was better than the first song, but it still wasn't the Sky I love from the last weeks. I don't know what's happening to you tonight. I know that Disco isn't an easy genre, but you're capable of that!"

He sighed and looked at Paula "Randy is right on everything. It wasn't you on that stage tonight. And I'd really like to help you in every possible way Sky because you're a great guy…"

The crowd bowed as Sky just nodded and looked at Simon "I'm sorry to say this, but compared to the other performance of the night, both of yours were disaster. And I hope I'm wrong about it, but I have a feeling that you're going home tomorrow"

Ryan went near the guy and put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry Sky, it's not over yet. If you want to vote for Sky call 1-866-IDOL-03 or 07 or text a message to 5703. Now for the final performance of the night, Donna Summer took this song at number 1 with the help of another great singer. With –no more tears- say hallo once again to Bridge"

Sky looked at the boy as he marched in the centre of the stage slowly. If he had trying to get back to Bridge with his songs, the boy was making it clear that it was over with them

_No sunshine, no moonlight,_

_No stardust, no sign of romance_

_And I won't waist another tear_

_If you've had enough,_

_Don't put up with his stuff,_

_Don't you do it_

_If you've had your fill,_

_Get the check pay the bill,_

_You can do it_

_Tell him to just get out_

_Nothing left to talk about_

_Pack his raincoat show him out_

_Just look him in the eyes and simple shout_

_Enough is enough is enough_

_I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no_

_Enough is enough_

_I want you out, I want you out that door now_

_I've always dreamed to find the perfect lover,_

_But he turns out to be like all the other ones _

_I've loved_

_I've loved_

_Enough is enough is enough_

_I can't go on, I can't go on, no more no_

_Enough is enough is enough_

_I want you out, I want you out that door now_

_Enough is enough is enough…_

Randy and Paula stood up with the cheering crowd as Ryan went near the boy "we're running out of time so Simon quickly, what do you think about the performance?" "Bridge you surely takes the night. You we're the best among you four. See you in the finale"

The boy nodded and looked at the camera with Ryan "if you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL-04 or 08 or if you want to text a message send it to 5704. Here's the recap of the performances one more time"

The others went on the stage "we will see tomorrow with the result show. Kristy Lee Cook will be here to perform. Goodnight!"

That night, Bridge went into his and Sid's room. When he opened the door, he found Sky "get out" "Bridge please…" "I'VE SAID GET OUT!!!!"

Sky froze. He never heard Bridge screaming. Sidney run into the room and saw the boy shaking "I've trusted you, you were the first one I've ever loved. And you gave me that. I hope Simon is right. I HOPE YOU'RE GOING HOME TOMORROW SO I WON'T SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" he said and run out of the room. Sid sighed looking at Sky and run off to follow the boy.

Sky stood in the room and started crying softly. He screwed up everything he got. And he wasn't going to get it back…

+-+-+

**Done! Well, I see this story isn't getting the same numbers of readers as it used to get, but I will continue anyway. If you want to know what will happen next, stay tune and review please!!!!!!!!**


	44. Top 04's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****44**

"Bridge, please, listen to me…" "No Sidney! And stop with this!" the woman sighed. She tried everything in her power to make the boy listen to her, but she didn't make it. He didn't want to forgive Sky. However, she didn't blame him ether: after all, he's found him in bed with another man, who happened to be the spoiled Ty.

Ty. The boy she grew up to hate so much during the entire competition, who's now revealing himself as a moron. She needed to make Bridge understand before it was too late. She looked at Sky before stepping on the stage: he was so sad he didn't even look up when he collided with a crew member. She sighed and took her place near Bridge on the big sofa.

In the same moment, Ryan entered on the stage "Good evening! We're getting close to the final of this amazing season. Two weeks and we will celebrate another American idol. But first, as every week, we have to say goodbye to one of the remaining four contestants. We have now a guest, ladies and gentleman. She fought for her place last season despite Simon's bad comments every week. With her first single -15 Minutes of Shame- here's the one and only Kristy Lee Cook!"

The crowd started screaming as the big screen opened to reveal the blond girl who went in the centre of the stage smiling

_Yeah,  
This song is about you!  
I'm giving you more than fair warnin'  
Right now on your radio!_

_Everybody's gonna hear  
All the things that you did  
That you__ don't want the world to know!_

_I'm spillin' the beans,  
I'm shouttin' it out!  
Yeah, you're gonna be sorry now!_

_Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in this world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of shame!_

_Yeah!  
Oh-oh!_

_Hey,  
You're lookin' nervous!  
Now that your double talkin' has caught back up with you!_

_Stick to your alibi!  
Don't try to deny it,  
When I reveal the truth!_

_Sure, you're pretty good,  
At workin' a line.  
But it's all just a matter of time!_

_Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in the world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of..._

_Shame, shame, shame on you!  
Look who's lookin' like a fool!  
Now!_

_Blame, blame, blame yourself!  
Won't be foolin' no one else!  
Anymore..._

"Come here guys!" Kristy screamed to the 4 contestants and they run near her to sing the last part especially Sid and, mostly, Bridge

_Every single lie you told  
I'm tellin!  
Every promise that you broke  
I'm rattin' you out!  
Every girl in this world's gonna know your name!  
And I hope you enjoy your 15 minutes of shame!_

_Yeah-yeah!  
Ooh-ooh!_

_Your 15 minutes of shame, shame, shame!_

_Uh... huh..._

_Your 15 minutes of sha-a-ame!_

When she finished, she hugged the 4 guys near her and run out of the stage "Now, since you four are already here, dim the light and we starts with the results. As last week, I won't say who is in the bottom 2. Bridge let's start with you. Your first song was –somebody else's guy- the judges agreed that even if it was a strange choice of song, it was perfect. The second one was –no more tears- Randy and Paula gave you a standing ovation and Simon said that you've won the night. Can you start a group on my left?"

The boy nodded and went to take place "Sidney, you've started with –knock on wood- randy and paula said that you've had a lot of fun on the stage and Simon apologized for saying that you weren't good for this competition. Second, you went with a medley of –hung up- and –gimme, gimme, gimme- we can summarized what they say with Simon saying –see you next week-"the crowd cheered as Sid smiled at the British "can you make a group on my right sweetheart?"

The girl nodded and looked at Bridge. He looked absorbed in his thoughts "Ty, first you've sang a jazz version of –whishing on a star- the judges said that it was good but the jazzy arrangement wasn't so special. You've come back on the stage with –relight my fire- the judges appreciated the combination between the original and the take that's version. Can you go joining Sidney?"

The boy made his way near the blond and glared at her. Sid, however, wasn't scared of him. She glared back "last but not least, Sky. First you've sang –everlasting love- the judges didn't thought it was that great, and simon crushed everything by saying that the arrangement was horrible. However, they've changed their mind with your seconds, -don't leave me this way-. However, even if they've said it was good, they said it wasn't you. Please go join Bridge"

The man nodded and went near the boy, who didn't even look up when sky was near him "I can now say that the first two who are safe are… Sidney and Tyzonn. Congratulation!" the two looked at each other and went on the sofa, both worried on who will leave the competition. "Now, either Bridge or Sky will leave tonight. If we look at the polls all over the net, both of you should be in the finale. And Sky, everybody in those polls want you to be the next American Idol"

The man smiled weakly at the cheering crowd in front of him "I'm sorry Sky, that isn't going to happen. This is the end of the road for you"

Bridge looked up slowly. He couldn't believe it. What he's said to Sky the night before had come true. He didn't know how to feel now "that it is. Sid, Ty and Bridge are your top 3 America. Next week they will sing 3 songs each: one choose by the judges, one by the producers and one by Clive Davis, who will be here with us as a guest judge. Plus, they will go home this weekend for the home parade. Good night!"

That night, Bridge entered slowly his old room and found Sky packing "Sky…"

He heard the man sighing "what do you want Bridge…" "I… I don't know…" with that, sky turned to the boy screaming "YOU DON'T KNOW??? I'VE TRYIED TO TALK TO YOU FOR A WEEK AND YOU'VE CLOSED ME OUT OF YOU!"

Bridge looked down and started crying softly. Sky took his bag and put on his shades. Even if it was evening in Hollywood, sun was still shining in the sky "whenever you're ready to talk, you know my number. But I don't know if I will be ready to talk to you" he said without looking at the boy "good bye Bridge Carson. I still know you will win"

With that, Sky went out of the room and out of the mansion. Bridge stood in the room and looked at the man's bed. He was gone. Bridge then set down on it and cryied harder. He's lost the only thing good he had in his life.

Maybe forever…

+-+-+

**Please don't be mad! I know you didn't expect this (or maybe you did…) but in a way it was necessary. I still don't know what Bridge should sing as Judges Choice. If anybody would like to help me I would appreciate it so much! But, for now, review!!!!!! **


	45. Top 03's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****45**

The plane landed at Newtech City Airport, making little Bridge wakes up. He sighed and looked around: he was back at home. He wasn't thrilled by the idea of being here, celebrate like a big icon. But he couldn't refuse it, since it was in the contract.

He made his was out of the plane and got into the limo. His first destination was his home: he had to pick up his father first. After half an hour of waiting, the car pulled into the driveway and the boy jumped out of it running toward his father "hey! Slow down cowboy! I'm happy to see you too…"

The boy looked up and saw Mike smiling down at him. He missed him so much. Maybe being back for a weekend would make the boy forget everything he went through "we have a lot to do today, and you have to tell me something…"

The boy looked confused at him "what?" "Well… Sidney called me again. I thought she was going to ask me again to be on the show to help you. But she instead told me about you and Sky…"

Bridge's eyes grew wide. Why in the world she would have done that? He started panicking. Mike saw it and shook his head quickly "hey! I didn't say I wasn't ok with it. I just said I would have preferred if you were the one who told me that that's all…"

Bridge started relaxing with that "you mean… you don't mind if I'm… well… gay?" he said embarrassed as mike laughed "are you kidding? No! As long as you're happy I am too… now tell me everything that happened"

The boy smiled as he started telling his father everything that happened since they saw each other on the top 11's night "I think this Ty want you out of the competition, that's why he did that. Just say me a word, and I beat him up well Bridge"

The boy smirked at his father "no thanks dad. I think the only way I have to pay him back now his win this competition…" "And you will! Not that Sid isn't a good singer, but you're my son and amazing things flow in our blood! By the way, what do you have to sing next week?"

The boy looked up at the man "three songs actually. I've already spoke with Clive Davis, who choose one of the song. Than the producers will choose the other one and finally the judges will take the last. I don't know who has been set to choose for me" I hope they will take one great song for you"

They finally pulled over and went out of the limo. Bridge hesitated for a moment before going into the radio station "Bridge are you ok?" he nodded "yeah… I just have to make a call…"

Mike understood and left the boy alone. Bridge set down on the bench near him and took out his phone. He searched for the number "please… pick up…"

After a while, he heard the voice he was hoping for "hello?"

He sighed "…Sky?"

The man waited before answering "hi Bridge… how you doing?" "I'm ok… I guess… I'm back home for the weekend. Listen… we have to talk. I want to know what happened"

He swore he hear the man smiling "I'm happy with that. But I prefer talking with you face to face. I will be back next week for the show and I'll be there till the finale. Even if I'm not at the mansion, I will be near there at a friend's house"

Bridge nodded "ok… listen I have to go. I've got a lot to do today"

"Ok… Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you" sky said before hanging up. The boy smiled. He made a little step to have the man back. He stood up and run into the building. He found his father and the host of the show "sorry... I 've had a phone call to make"

They both nodded. He saw his father looking at him and mouthed –It's ok- to him. Mike smiled as Bridge and the host went into the room to get set "good morning Newteck! We have a great guest today. Our representative at the most famous show in America, one of the top 3 finalists Bridge Carson! So Bridge, first of all, how does it feel to be in your place right now?"

The boy smiled "it's… strange. I actually thought I was out on the first week. Madison was a great person; I still don't believe America preferred me against her" "well, you've got a great support. And you're an amazing singer. Some of the covers you've made were amazing. Anyway, I know now you've got to go down to the city plaza to met Major Kruger right?" the boy nodded "ok. Now fans in the city. Head there if you want to see your idol!"

Bridge and Mike get into the limo one again and headed for the plaza. Bridge almost fainted when he saw the entire city there to cheer for him. He made his way on the stage near Anubis Kruger, Major of the city "Bridge. Before you start your gig, I have a surprise for you. I've got an e-mail straight from American Idol, and it's from Paula Abdul!" the crowd went mad when Kruger said that "and it says:

_Dear Major Kruger,_

_I hope your city is giving a warm welcome home to Bridge._

_Please tell him that for his Judge's Choice I've selected –What hurt the most- by Rascal Flatts for him to sing this coming Thursday._

_Thank you_

_Forever your girl_

_Paula Abdul"_

+-+-+

**ok! Another chapter is done. Short, but it introduce the next part of the story. We're heading toward the end. This story need at least another 6 chapters before I can say it's finished. Anyway, what will happen next? There's only one way to know, stay tuned!!**


	46. Choices' Night

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****46**

As they stood behind the big screen, Sid glanced at the boys near her: they were glaring at each other. The girl was happy that Bridge was starting to get some sense into the whole story. She was just worried that, if she was going to be eliminated that week (certain things for her: she was sure the producers were going to do everything in their power to have both boys into the finale), Ty was going to hurt Bridge.

In the same moment, Ryan started speak on the stage "Welcome to American Idol! We're one week away from the finale. This week, however, we still have three contestants who will battle for a place in that finale next week. They will sing three songs tonight and also have three phone numbers. First off all, let's say hi to our judge panel but, as you can see, there are four sits tonight there. Please welcome Randy, Paula and Simon and the one and only Clive Davis"

The four entered on the stage cheered by the crowd and went to their place "Mr. Davis, what do you think about the competition this year?" "Well Ryan, I can say as a matter of fact, that this is the best year for you guys also, I think that the three remaining contestants you ever had on the show"

Ryan nodded "ok. There's only one thing left to do. Please welcome to your top 3 America!" the big screen opened and the three contestants went out on the stage smiling "tonight's theme is simple: the judges had chosen the first song, the producers the second and finally Mr. Davis the last one. First up tonight is Sid. Let's see what Randy had chosen for her"

A video started and showed Sid and her friends partying "-_Girls! I've got a message from Randy!- all the girls screamed and gathered around Sid – it says:_

_Dear Sid, I've been set to work with you this week. For your Judge's Choice I've selected – Black Horse and the Cherry Tree – by KT Tunstall _

_You rock_

_Randy-"_

The video ended and Ryan turned to Randy "why did you choose this song?" "Well it's very simple. I've always seen Sid as this bluesy- funky singer that can do everything she wants with her guitar. And this is the best song to show her ability" The host nodded "let's see what she can do. With – black horse and the cherry tree – here's Sidney"

The crowd cheered as the camera turned on the stage, where Sid started jamming with her guitar

_Tw__o, three, four_

_woo-hoo, woo-hoo_

_woo-hoo, woo-hoo_

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree_

_But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years_

_I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no, no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
my heart's, my heart's forsaken me_

_black horse and a cherry tree_

_you're not the one for me_

With one last note, she looked around and smiled at the crowd. Then, she turned to the judges. Clive was first "Sidney, Randy chose a very good song. You had shown your bubbling personality with it. It's very good for you excellent job"

"Thank you" She said and turned to Randy "I'm very happy to see you're having some fun. I was very honored to work with you tonight. I hope we can work together again in the future, maybe with your album one day"

The girl grinned widely and turned to Paula "you have to be honored to be the last girl standing there. It was a very good chose for you. I would have chosen another song for you, more jazzy, but this was awesome. It was a good way to open the show. And you look amazing!"

"thanks! You too!" she then turned to Simon "it was very good. I like your attitude with the song. I know what the producers have chosen for you and I really look forward to hear it because I can say that you came out to win tonight"

The girl nodded and turned to smile at Ryan "one down, eight to go. If you want to vote for Sid call 1-866-IDOL-01 or 04 or 07 or text vote to 5701. We will see Sid later this evening. Now, we're heading to Newteck City, were major Anubis Kruger has some breaking news for little Bridge"

Another video started and it showed Bridge on the stage with Kruger "-_Bridge. Before you start your gig, I have a surprise for you. I've got an e-mail straight from American Idol, and it's from Paula Abdul!- the crowd went mad when Kruger said that -and it says:_

_Dear Major Kruger,_

_I hope your city is giving a warm welcome home to Bridge._

_Please tell him that for his Judge's Choice I've selected –What hurt the most- by Rascal Flatts for him to sing this coming Thursday._

_Thank you_

_Forever your girl_

_Paula Abdul__-"_

When the video ended, Ryan was near Paula "what was the process behind this chose?" "Bridge is a great ballad singer, and this song for me is one of the best ever written. He can easily pass this task without any problem at all" Ryan nodded "can he makes to the finale next week? With –what hurt the most- here's Bridge"

The camera focused on the stage where Bridge was making his way slowly in front of the microphone stand

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Come back to me…_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

The song ended and Bridge saw Paula on her feet crying happily for him. He turned to Clive to hear what he thought "Bridge. For me you're the best among the three of you. You can easily take on everything you want without any problems and be very successful. I'd like to work with you in the future"

Bridge was honored; a famous producer told him that he wanted to work with him? Amazing! He turned to Randy "Bridge, for me you're the real deal. That was the best performance of the entire season, and it's from someone who is only 17!"

The boy laughed as the ma stood up and clapped his hands madly. Paula still was in tears "I could hear the pain of being left alone while you were singing that song. And this is what an American idol has to do: connect emotionally with the song and make the others feel it"

"thank you Paula" he said and turned to Simon "Bridge I agree with Randy: it was the best performance of the entire season. And I'm happy you're still here. You're a very strong singer"

Bridge smiled and turned to Ryan "if you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL-02 or 05 or 08 or text vote to 5702. Bridge will be back later for another song. Now, for the last judges choice, we're going down to los Angeles, were Ty got a message from Simon in the middle of the parade"

Bridge exited the stage from the wing and thought about the song he had sung. He could related it with his situation with Sky: he was hoping to meet the man so badly. They still had to talk. In the same moment, a video showed Ty with his brother in the middle of the parade "_-Hey! I've got a message from Simon look at this!- he said giving his phone to his brother _

_Hi Ty I've chosen – Dirty Diana – by Michael Jackson for you to sing this week_

_Both boys looked at each other grinning and exchanged a high five"_

The film ended and Ryan was near Simon "Simon?" "this is a very good song for him. We worked on it and we decided to add Ty's bluesy soul into it and make it amazing" Ryan nodded "it's his time to shine. With – Dirty Diana – here's Ty"

The band started playing as the camera showed Ty in the middle of the stage

_She likes the boys in the band  
She knows when they come to town  
Every musician's fan after the  
curtain comes down  
She waits at backstage doors  
For those who have prestige  
Who promise fortune and fame  
A life that's so carefree_

_She's says that's ok  
Hey baby do what you want  
I'll be your night lovin' thing  
I'll be the freak you can taunt  
And I don't care what you say  
I want to go too far  
I'll be your everything  
If you make me a star_

_Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana... __Let me be!_

_She's saying that's ok  
Hey baby do what you please  
I have the stuff the you want  
I am the thing that you need  
She looked me deep in the eyes  
She's touchin' me so to start  
She says there's no turnin' back  
She trapped me in her heart_

_Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, nah  
Dirty Diana, no  
Dirty Diana  
why don't you let me be_

_why don't you let me be_

_why don't you let me be_

_let me be_

_let me be_

_let me be_

_It's Dia...aa...aa...ana_

The boy finished singing and turned to the judges for the verdict. Clive went first "Tyzonn, I don't know if it was the song for you, but you delivered very well. Your bluely soul took over the rock melody of it. But good job"

"Thank you Mr." Ty said and turned to Randy "Ty listen, even if it wasn't a good song for you, it was one of the best performances you've done. There wasn't a note out of tune and you took you time in it. But, as I said before, it wasn't the song for you"

Ty nodded and turned to Paula "Ty I don't think Randy is right. It was a very good one for you actually. That's one of the songs that can take on different interpretation by an artist. And I liked very much the jazz spin you put on it. Good job"

Simon grinned "I don't know why, but I have to agree with Paula" everybody laughed in the studio "It was a very good song for you, and not only because I've chosen it, but it was in your range and, unlike Randy, I wanted to do something different. And it was worth the try"

As Randy rolled his eyes at Simon, Ryan approached Ty "Good job! If you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOL-03 or 06 or 09 or text VOTE to 5703. This was the last song for the judges' choices. Let's move on with the producers' choices" he said moving toward the stools, where Sid was waiting for him "hello gorgeous, how you doing?"

"fantastic! And you?"

"very good thanks. How do you feel to be in this place right now?"

Sid sighed "it's very good. I never thought I could be the last girl standing here actually. It was sad seeing some of the others go. But we're going on tour! So we would see each other for a long time"

Ryan nodded smiling "the second round is about the producers' choices and for you they've selected…" he said scanning the card in his hands "-I can't make you love me- by Bonny Raitt"

Sid clapped her hands happily "yeah. It's very beautiful"

"It is. You can go and get set darling" the host said and Sid run in the middle of the stage, picking up her big skirt in order to not fall down "with – I can't make you love me- here's Sid once again"

The soft tune started and everybody heard that Sid had change the melody of the song, making it more rock

_Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me._

_  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

At the end of the song, Sid saw Clive smiling at her "Sidney it was a good rendition of the song. I like the rock vibe you made of it. To make an adult content like that and make it so young and fresh, this is talent young lady. And whatever this three will said, let's go make a record"

"Oh God! Thank you" she said and turned to Randy "let me say this. There was a girl who have won the first season of this competition that you remind me so much of tonight. She use to talk so much all the time, but she can sing her face off and so can you Sid!"

Sid jumped excited as Paula took her turn to talk "all right my dear, you know what is so great about having you in this competition? You hear one note, and it's so undeniable it's Sid. That's a gift that you can put a price tag on. I got to tell you. I love your tender approach to the song and this the perfect example of having the original arrangement and you making it your own"

Sid smiled and turned to Simon "Sidney I thought it was really good. Without any doubt, this was your best performance of the entire season"

Ryan approached Sid smiling "If you want to vote for Sid call 1-866-IDOL-01 or 04 or 07 or text vote to 5701. She still have one song to perform so she will be back later." Ryan made again his way toward the stool "right now, Bridge is ready to perform the second song, a beautiful one. What is it Bridge?"

Bridge smiled. It was kind of an ironic choice of song "it's –love ain't here anymore- by take that. I've found this rock arrangement of it on the net witch Simon may know about. It's a very good song with a powerful meaning. I hope I won't screw it"

Ryan smiled at the boy "you won't I promise. Go get set" the boy smiled and run in the middle of the stage "with –love ain't here anymore- here's Bridge"

The camera turned to the boy, who was in the middle of the stage with a small band

_Baby don't you want me to go  
So honey, why don't you beg me to stay  
For love, and talk the way we used to talk  
Till we both know what we've lost  
Never say the words we did before  
When it was over_

_Love ain't here anymore  
Love ain't here anymore  
It's gone away, to a town called yesterday  
Love ain't here anymore_

_And when I find a place for me to keep my sweet love  
Then I will leave it there forever more, yeah  
And when I find someone to share I'll never give up  
I will hold you and believe that this life leads to more_

_Love ain't here anymore_

_It's gone away, to a town called yesterday  
Love ain't here anymore_

_It's gone away, to a town called yesterday  
Love ain't here anymore_

Bridge saw everybody on their feet in the audience and smiled. He didn't notice before, but Sky was there as well, and was cheering madly with the other people. He smiled at the man and turned to Clive "Bridge it was a very hunting and obscure rendition of the song. I don't know if that worked so much actually"

"ok" he said while the crowd bowed. Randy sighed "I have to agree with Clive. There's no doubt you've sang it very well. But I thought the original arrangement would have been better for you. It was too high for you in some place"

The boy nodded and turned to Paula "I don't care if it was good or not. You can make everything sound sensational from the first note. Maybe it wasn't your best, but I absolutely know you will be here with us next week"

The boy reddened "oh gosh… thank you" he said embarrassed while turning to Simon "I know that arrangement Bridge. Ruth Lorenzo did it on the X-Factor. And, since you've done the same thing like her, I think I have to say the same verdict. It was sensational"

Bridge started jumping around as Ryan smiled at him "the boy is happy ladies and gentleman! If you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL-02 or 05 or 08 or text vote to 5702. See you in a bit Bridge" he said and went near Ty on the stools "Ty, now it's your turn with the producers' choices. Witch song did they gave to you?"

The boy smiled "actually a good one. It's – I still haven't found what I'm looking for – by U2. I've done the same thing as in rock week and created an acoustic version of it. Hope everybody will like it"

Ryan nodded "let's hear it so. With U2's - I still haven't found what I'm looking for – here's Ty"

The blond boy was set on the mezzanine behind the judges with two guitarists near him

_I have climbed highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you  
I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing fingertips  
It burned like a fire  
This burning desire_

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for…_

The boy run on the stage and turned to Clive for the verdict "Ty I like your attitude with facing a song like that. Not many people can do what you do with the arrangements. I think we can work together sometimes in the future"

The boy smiled widely at the man and turned to Randy "it was a very nice song choice. I don't know if you did everything you could do with it, but I've loved the scoop of the note you did at the end. It was hot baby!"

Ty grinned and turned to Paula "well, you maybe haven't found what you're looking for, but we did it. You're I a great shape tonight; your voice is awesome more that every time we saw you. And you came out to win for sure!"

"You could say that…" Ty thought and smiled to the woman. Simon than talked "you no Ty, I can see that you're very tense and emotional, and obviously I can say why, so taking it all together, I really thought it was phenomenal"

Ryan approached the boy smiling "please don't start crying. If you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOL-03 or 06 or 09 or text VOTE to 5703. Now we have to start with the last part of the evening: Clive's choices" while Ryan went down near Clive, Ty made his way out of the stage. On the way out, he passed near Sid as she said "faker…" and walked away to get ready. He glared at her evilly. She wasn't a problem for him: he knew she was going to be eliminated. In the same moment, Ryan started making question to Clive "what did you choose for Sid and why?" "I've liked her rock attitude she took out on rock week. So I decided to stay on the same route. And since she is also a soul singer, despite what she thinks, I've selected – Alone – by heart for her"

The crowd cheered as Ryan nodded "ok. For the last time tonight, with – Alone - , here's Sidney"

The girl walked slowly out of the wing and reached the centre of the stage

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

_Alone_

_Alone_

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

Clive went first to give the verdict "Sidney I know you think you are a country singer, but trust me this is more your style of music, and when you will make an album you should consider putting something like this on it. It could be a huge hit for you"

"Thank you Mr. Thanks for picking it out" she said and turned to Randy "Sidney you've been unbelievable tonight. I always thought like the feisty girl in you. And I'm happy you brought it out tonight!"

The girl smirked at the man and turned to Paula "I've had the wonderful opportunity to work on the video of this song. And talking about taking risks, this was a huge one to take on. My hat is off to you tonight my dear"

Sid smiled at her kindness and turned to Simon "Sidney I don't know if you'll be here next week or not but anyway, you will be very successful as a recording artist and you can be very proud of what you've achieved during this competition"

"thank you Simon" she said with watering eyes and turned to Ryan near her "Sid as finished for tonight. Her numbers to vote for her are 1-866-IDOL-01 or 04 or 07 or text vote to 5701. Now Clive, what you have chosen for Bridge?"

The man cleared his voice and spoke "Bridge is a very talented young guy, especially behind the piano. He is very powerful and deep with his voice so I've chosen – ain't no sunshine - for him"

Ryan smiled "ok. With –ain't no sunshine- here's Bridge for the last time"

The boy was on the second floor behind the piano with his eyes closed, deep in the melody

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone anytime she goes away_

_ain't no sunshine when she's gone…_

the boy run down on the first floor in front of the judges and turned to Clive "I have to tell you Bridge, you were so in the zone with this performance that you ever been in the competition. Maybe it's because we're one week away from the finale and you want to be there. It was one of the best performances of the night"

"thank you Mr. Davis" he said and turned to Randy "I simply got three word for you: that is artistry!" the man said and stood up to cheer for the boy. Bridge smiled and turned to Paula "Bridge you've been amazing trough the entire competition with your voice. You took a 30 years song and made it like I've heard it for the first time. This could be the first track from your album"

The boy laughed and thanked the woman as he turned to Simon "I always said that what you need to do more is having more attitude. Tonight you showed mass of it. I also have to say it was a very good arrangement of it, very cool. I'm sure, however, that you will be with us next week"

The boy simply nodded and turned to Ryan "for the last time. The numbers to vote for Bridge are 1-866-IDOL-02 or 05 or 08 or text vote to 5702. Now, for the last song of the night. Clive what you've chosen for Ty?"

The man thought about it "for Tyzonn it was hard. I've had to go through many songs that could fit his voice and his ability to rearrange them. But in the end, I've selected – everybody's hurt- by REM"

Ryan nodded "beautiful song. With –everybody hurts- here's TY"

The boy was in the middle of the stage with his microphone waiting for its cue to begin

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone_

_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts_

_Sometimes_

_Sometimes_

In the end, Clive went first "everybody is different in this competition. And you're different and unique. I like what you do with your song, the spin you do with them"

Ty nodded and turned to Randy "I'm sorry Ty, but it wasn't ok. I preferred you in your first two performances. Sid and Bridge out sang you in this last part of the night sorry" the crowd bowed at the producers as Ty turned to Paula "don't listen to them. It was powerful and romantic actually. Good job Ty"

The boy smiled at the woman and turned to Simon "I don't know what to make out of it. The battle now is between you and Sidney for the last spot in the finale"

The boy nodded simply and turned to Ryan "If you want to vote for Ty call 1-866-IDOL-03 or 06 or 09 or text VOTE to 5703. Here're the performances one more time" as the video rolled on the screen, Sid and Bridge joined Ty on the stage "that is it! Thank you to everybody for being with us tonight. stay tune for tomorrow when we will find out who will be in the finale! Good night"

Nobody talked that night at the mansion. The three of them were worried of what might happen after tomorrow on the show… but all of them wanted the same things: win the competiton…

+-+-+

**Done! Who will leave now? (if you think about it… it's actually pretty obvious) stay tune for more…. ****Only a few chapters are left!**


	47. Top 03's Result Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****47**

Ryan stepped on the stage for the last result show before the finale. He saw the results hours before the start and he wasn't surprise: it wasn't the first time he saw this kind of income for the show "welcome to the final result show before the next week finale! I can tell you that a few thousands of votes separate each of the contestants. However, one of them has to leave tonight. First, lest say hi to the judges!"

The three smiled at the crowd and set down to their places "now, before the results, let's welcome back the winner of the sixth season of the show. With her new single –battlefield- here's Jordin Sparks!"

The big screen opened and the girl walked slowly on the stage smiling at the people around her

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_(nothing)_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)_

_a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_(whooaa ooow)_

_A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know What we're fighting for_

_You better go and get your armor…_

"Jordin Sparks ladies and gentleman!" Ryan said as he kissed the girl on the cheek before she run out from the stage "now, let's dim the light and welcome on the stage the top 3!" the three guys went on the stage and looked around smiling "Bridge, last night Paula choose for you –what hurt the most- Clive said for him you're the best between you three, Randy said it was the best performance of the entire season, Paula was in tears as she said that you make everybody feel the pain and the emotion that the song brings and Simon finished by saying that you're a very strong singer. Second, the producers' chose for you –love ain't here anymore- Clive and Randy agreed in saying that the rock version of the song wasn't good, even if you've sang it fantastic, Paula said that everything you sing it's just magic and Simon said the exact thing he said to Ruth Lorenzo: sensational. At last, Clive chose for you –ain't no sunshine- He said that it was the best performance of the night, Randy had three words for you: that is artistry, Paula said that it could be the first track on your album and Simon said that you've showed more personality in that performance that you ever showed in the entire competition"

The boy smiled shyly at the screaming people around him "Sidney, Randy choose for you –black horse and the cherry tree- Clive said it was excellent, Randy expressed his desire to work with you again, Paula said, even if she would have chosen another song for you, it was awesome and Simon said that he liked your attitude with the song. Then it was time for the producer, who chose –I can't make you love me- Clive liked the rock rendition you've made, Randy compared you to Kelly Clarkson, Paula said that you can be recognized from the first note you sing and Simon said it was your best performance from the entire competition. Finally, Clive picked for you –Alone- where he said that it's more your style of music then country, Randy loved your feistiness with the song, Paula said it was a risky choice, but you made it through and Simon said that whatever will happen tonight, you will be an amazing recording artist"

With that, her fans started jumping up and down madly into the studio, making the girl laugh "last but not least, Ty. Simon picked for you –Dirty Diana- Clive and Randy didn't like the choice, but agreed with the fact that you were very good, Paula disagreed and said that it was one of the song that is subject to different interpretation, and yours was fantastic and Simon said that he chose it to make you work with something different form your usual stuff. Next the producers picked for you –I still haven't found what I'm looking for- clive liked your attitude on facing a song like that, Randy said it was good even if you didn't do all you could, Paula said that you were in a great shape last night and simon said that it was phenomenal. Finally, Clive chose –everybody's hurt- where he said you were unique. Randy and simon didn't like it, but paula said it was lovely"

When Ryan finished, the studio was silent. Everybody was waiting for the two names "now, Bridge, after the nation's vote… you're in the finale!" the boy hearing that almost faint for the joy as Sidney hugged him "Sidney, America has decided… that this is the end of the road for you" the girl smiled as she looked at Bridge, who was starting crying "that means that Bridge and Ty will be in the finale next week. This year we added a little something: both of them can ask for help from the other contestants. See you next week!"

Bridge walked slowly toward his dressing room after the show. He was now alone: both sid and sky had left the competition, leaving him with Ty. He opened the door and come face to face with the blond boy, who was glaring at him "I've done everything I could to get rid of you… but I didn't succeed. So I change my plans, and instead I decided to get rid of the others" he said grinning evilly "apparently it worked" he stood up and walked slowly toward the boy. When he was near him, he bent down and whispered "you realize that this isn't anymore about winning this stupid contest?" he said and walked away.

Bridge stood froze for a while. He knew what Ty was referring to: the title of American Idol wasn't important anymore.

There was something else much more important now.

Sky…

+-+-+

**We're down to 2! What will happen now? Who will win the competition and Sky's heart? Stay tune because only 3 chapters are left!**


	48. Top 02's Pre Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****48**

Bridge was going toward the meeting with Sky and Sid: with the new rule, he decided to work with the two of them. Ty's words were still impressed in his mind: the thought of the boy was scaring him to death. What he's done just do be in the finale with him was crazy.

The car pulled of near the hotel and Bridge walked slowly to the room where he was supposed to work with his friends. He spotted Sid near the elevator and run to hug her "hey Bridge, long time no see…" the boy looked at her confused "I was joking…"

He nodded embarrassed as they went up to Sky's room "so… how is it living with Satan?" he smiled at her "Actually… I didn't see him since the results' show… I didn't see him since. I have to tell you something… to both of you guys"

The girl looked worried at him "What? Aren't you feeling well or something?" he shook his head "No… it's about Ty…" she nodded and they went in silence to the room. When Sid opened the door, Bridge spotted Sky on the bed working on some songs: maybe his choice for him "Sky…"

The man looked up and smiled softly at the boy "Hi… I've told you that you would be in the finale…" he said smirking as he got up and hugged him "yeah… but you know that I wanted you there with me… anyway Ty talked to me on the last show's night. He was the one behind everything that happened to me: the piano, Jack and the poisoned food. Then, when he didn't succeed in getting me out of the competition…" he sighed softly "…he got rigged of all of you"

He looked at his friend and he saw Sky getting up mad and heading to the door "that son of a…" "No!" Bridge run and blocked him "I want to beat him by winning this competition… maybe it's the only way he will leave us alone…" "Bridge…" Sid said sighing but the boy shook his head "I want it please… will you help me?"

Sky and Sid looked at each other and nodded "Sure. But first I have to tell you what happened on that night" Sky said as he set on the bed

_**Flashback (Top 4's Pre Show)**_

_The house was almost empty. Sid had dragged Bridge out for shopping, leaving Sky alone in the house with Ty. The man was playing his guitar in the leaving room, and he didn't saw the blond boy approaching hi__m._

_When he looked up, he almost drop is guitar "Ty! Christ don't do that again!" the boy smirked as he set down "I'm sorry… I didn't want to make you stop playing. What were you playing?"_

_Sky set back on the sofa and smiled "it was an acoustic version of –if I can't have you- one of my choices of this week. It's actually hard to find some songs to sing. And you? You've set everything for the show?" Ty nodded happily "yup! I still don't know about the arrangement, but I've chosen. I have to go later with you for the rehearse"_

_Sky smiled "why don't we try the coronation's song now? We still got a lot of time to spend before Sid and Bridge will be back." "Sure! Thanks a lot!" Sky started playing the song as Ty sang first. He had to admit it: the boy was very good "you were fantastic Ty!" the boy blushed at the compliment "thank you Sky. I'm going to the kitchen. You need something?" "a beer would be amazing thanks"_

_He nodded as he went to fetch the drinks. He took out the beer can for Sky and put the liquid in a glass. Next, he took out the pills and put two of them in it. Then he took a bottle of water for him and went back to the man "thank you. I'm so thirsty…" Sky said taking drinking half the glass: being a bartender for half your life raise your limits about drinking alcohols "why don't you try the song Sky? I'm sorry but I can't play for you" they both smiled "yeah ok. But you can tell me what you think about it" he started playing as he begun to feel dizzy. Halfway through the song, he felt his eyes closing heavily. Next thing he remember was the sound of his guitar colliding with the floor, and then nothing_

_**End of Flas**__**hback **_

"Next I remember you coming into the room and screaming… I still don't know what happened… You know… if we had…" "DON'T SAY IT!!" Sid screamed as Sky blushed. They both looked at Bridge. He was looking at them without saying a word "Bridge?" "Come on we have a work to do…" he said moving toward the song sheets. Sid got worried and went near him "are you ok?" "YES I AM!"

She stepped back surprise by the outcome of it "now can we please start practice? I have a competition to win…" Sid and Sky looked at each other and nodded. It was his way to cope with what Sky's said. And they know he would make everything he could to win the competition…

…and beat Tyzonn

+-+-+

**Ok! Now you know what happened that night. But what happen now? Will Bridge win the competition? Or Ty will win everything, even Sky's heart? You only have a way to find out: stay tune! Only two chapters are left!!!**

**Also, guest starts will be in the finale show to sing duets or group songs with the top 12. If you want you can suggest who you want to be there and sing with…. Like a real American Idol finale!**


	49. Top 02's Performance Show

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****49**

The Nokia Theatre was filled with people there for watching the grand finale of the season: Ty versus Bridge. The two of them were waiting backstage for the beginning of the show as the boy's mind was filled with thoughts: will he be able to win against the man?

He's asked for his friends help to pass the finale: he would sing Sid's song first, than Sky's and his choice to close the evening. A crew member called them on the stage and they made their wade toward the staircase, where they heard Ryan's voice ringing in the studio "good evening! Welcome to the finale of this amazing season! Ty and Bridge are ready to battle for the title of American Idol of this year. As I told you, both of them could search for help from the other idols tonight. Both of them got the help from them for this amazing night. Also, they can use the choir only on one song. They will sing three songs each. Last week we made the coin toss: Bridge decided to go second so that means Ty will sing first. Right now let's say hi to the three judges!"

The three got up and saluted the big crowd around them "let's begin with the competition. With Sam Cooke' –a change is gonna come- here's Ty!"

The boy appeared on the top of the stairs all dressed in white. As he made his way to the centre of the stage slowly, he started singing

_I was born by the river  
in a little tent  
just like that river, I've been running ever since  
it's been a long, long, long time coming, but I know a change is gonna come  
yes it is  
when I go, I go to my brother  
I say brother, help me believe  
but he just winds up knocking me down back down on my knees  
yeah  
I thought I wouldn't last this long, _

_but now I know that I, I, I, I, I, I, I can kill you,_

_Yeah it's been a long, a long time coming,  
but I know my change, my change is gonna come_

He finished and saw the crowd stood up for him. He smiled evilly as he went in front of the judges "listen! That song is an amazing R 'n' B classic, and what you just did made us realize why you're still here: you can sing your face off and that was unbelievable"

"Thank you Randy" the boy said and turned to Paula "that was the best I've ever heard you sing Ty! You look like a superstar tonight and whatever happen with this Idol journey you're going to be a big icon for this season, one filled with talent" she said pointing behind her, where the rest of the Top 12 was set enjoining the show.

The boy smiled at her and turned to Simon "Ty all I would say after that is if anyone had a sort of doubt of you being here, you just proved them wrong. It was amazing"

Ryan went near the boy smiling "ok! One song is down. If you want to vote for Ty the numbers are 1-866-IDOL- 01 or 03 or 05 or text vote to 5701. Now, he is the youngest member of the competition this year, and he's chosen a song that Simon may know about. With Alexandra Burke's version of –Hallelujah- here's Bridge ladies and gentleman!"

Like for Ty, Bridge appeared on the top of the stairs. He looked in the crowd and found Sky and Sid smiling at him. That was all he needed to calm him nerves

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

When he was in the middle of the stage, the choir joined him from backstage and they started singing the last part together

_Well maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

At the end of the song, Bridge was in tears. He could hardly sang he last two verse of the song. He looked at Randy for the verdict "Bridge, I love that song, I love your interpretation of it. You've done everything it takes to be a star. From tonight, you're going to be a big recording artist, I'm sure about that"

The boy simply nodded and turned to Paula, who was in tears as well "Bridge you're the voice of this hear competition without a doubt. It was very strong, gentle and sincere. Your best performance in the entire season for sure"

"thank you so much Paula" he turned to Simon and saw him smiling "of course there going to be a comparison: Alexandra sang it when she won the X-Factor! But, taking all in, I'm sorry but that was unbelievable"

The boy smiled trough the tears as Ryan went near Bridge "Simon who do you think win the round?" "well round one goes to Bridge for sure" everybody in the studio cheered for the boy "if you want to vote for this boy call 1-866-IDOL-02 or 04 or 06 or send vote to 5702. It's now Ty's turn to use the choir. With Barry Manilow's –Bridge over troubled water- here's Ty once again"

The boy appeared once again on the top of the stairs. He looked around and run to the middle of the stage

_When you're weary  
Feelin' small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all  
_

_I'm on your side  
Ohhh When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down  
_

_Sail on silver girl, sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way.  
(See how they shine)  
See how they shine  
When you need a friend  
Look around, I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind  
Your mind  
Ease your mind_

At the end, Randy smiled at the boy "Ty me and Paula have something to show you" at that, they both stood up and cheered with the crowd "I didn't even know you could hit those notes!"

Ty laughed and turned to Paula "you gave us chills! You're a true artist because you took a classic song and you made us feel like we've heard it for the first time tonight and made it your own. This is your personal best Ty"

The boy nodded "thank you very much" he looked at Simon "if I'm being honest, I thought you were a little off. But, if I can say it, I thought that performance could win you the competition" Behind the judges, Sky and Sid looked worried at each other: he was indeed very good that night. What if Simon was right? In the same moment, Ryan went near Ty "if you want to vote for him call 1-866-IDOL-01 or 03 or 05 or send vote to 5701. Second turn for Bridge tonight: with Gary Jules version of –Mad World- here he is once again"

The lights in the studio turned off: only one was still on, and it was pointed on Bridge who was slowly going down the stairs dressed in black with a long coat

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And __I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world_

_Went to school and __I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world_

_Mad world _

_Mad world _

_Mad world…_

At the end, the boy looked over at Sky. He saw him nodded happily. Randy then talked "I love that you've sowed your sensitive side with this song, I love what you're wearing, specially that long coat, I want to give you an A+ for that performance. Unbelievable!"

Bridge smiled happily and turned to Paula "you're very handsome with what you're wearing! I just want to tell you who proud I am of you with what you've achieved during this entire season. The shy boy we've met in New Tech doesn't exist anymore: we've a new Bridge"

"thank you Paula!" the boy said happily and turned to Simon "I don't know actually, maybe it was too theatrical for me, maybe what you're wearing it just remind me of the phantom of the opera. But you performed it good"

Ryan appeared on the stage with the boy and looked at Simon "what about this turn Simon? Who wins?" "it's hard, but I think we can call it a tie" Ryan nodded "so one turn for Bridge, and one a tie. Bridge's numbers are 1-866-IDOL- 02 or 04 or 06 or text vote to 5702. Now we begin the last turn of the night. With Lionel Richie's –Hello- for the last time, let's cheer for Ty"

The camera moved on the boy, who was sit in the middle of the big staircase

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I kiss your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me your looking for?_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in our smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I wanna tell you so much,_

_I love you_

_'cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere, feeling lonely,_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_'cause I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying,_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

At the end Randy spoke "Ty listen, it was just good. I don't know if you remember David Cook's version of the same song, he did something amazing with it. You just stand with the original arrangement of it without changing a note. Just alright for me"

He nodded and turned to Paula "Ty I don't care if it was good or not, I care about the fact that you're amazing and where you're standing. It takes a lot to sing on that stage, and I'm sure America will take that in mind when they will vote"

"thank you Paula" Ty said turning to Simon "Ty I'm sorry but I thought you could win this competition after the first two songs, but now I think you ruined your chances to do it. If they want to vote for you, do it based on the first two performances"

Ryan went near the boy "for the last time, here's Ty's numbers: 1-866-IDOL- 01 or 03 or 05 or text vote to 5701. Now, all we missed is Bridge last song. he's made some fantastic performance behind the piano. Tonight he's chosen to finish with one of them. And you're going to be surprised with what he's chosen. With Dolly Parton's –I will always love you- here's Bridge"

In the audience, the others contestants looked at Sky, who was blushing: he and Sid didn't know what Bridge's song was. He didn't want to tell them. In the same moment, the camera turned on the side of the stage, where Bridge was set behind the piano. He made a long intro to the song then he started singing

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._

He made another solo part before going to the last section of the song

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

At the end, he looked over the audience and was everybody up on their feet for him. He then looked at Randy "wow. You know that's a hard song to sing, no one can do it better then Dolly or Whitney. But, after hearing your version, all I have to say is this" the boy smiled happily as he say the producer stood up to cheer with the crowd.

He then turned to Paula "Bridge what you've been able to accomplish in the past six months is a lifetime of achievements. You'll never face anything more scarier in your life trust me. Congratulation, I'm sure you've made your father so proud of you"

Bridge smiled at her kindness and turned to Simon "Bridge you've a lot of guts: you're competing with someone who is older them you, who maybe has more experience then you. I felt your emotion on that song. Bridge, I think you've done enough to win this competition tonight"

With that, the boy almost fainted. Ryan went near him in time to prevent this "if you want to vote for Bridge call 1-866-IDOL- 02 or 04 or 06 or text vote to 5702. Here's the performance once again" as the video rolled, Ty joined Bridge on the stage "this is it! You've four hours to vote. Tune in tomorrow night for an amazing live show: many guest starts will be here and also, we will present you the new American idol. Good night"

As they walked backstage, Ty stopped Bridge "why don't we make it more interesting, shall we?" Bridge looked at him confused "the one who will win tomorrow will not only take the fame, but also Sky…" the boy's eyes widened at what Ty said "what? If you're so sure to win, what are you afraid of?" he said as he extend his end "deal?"

Bridge though about it: it was risky, but if it was the only way to make Ty stop with all this madness. He sighed and shook his hand "deal…"

+-+-+

**Done! A deal is done! But who will win it? Stay tune for the finale to find out! only a chapter is left for this story.  
**


	50. Finale

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol

**Summary: **After being raised by only his father since he was 4, Bridge now has a new obstacle ahead of him: gaining the respect of his high-school classmates! Can he gain their respect by his hidden singing talent and maybe even find some true love? Find out!

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Everything was set for the finale: the votes were cast, so the producers already knew the name of the new American idol. Backstage, the top 12 contestants were ready to sing that night: guest stars were been called to sing with them, so it was going to be a huge night "cheer up guys! We're here to have fun!" Adele said to the others before going to her place near the stage, since she was the first one up to sing.

In the same moments, Ryan descended the big staircase on the stage and went in the centre of it "Welcome to the finale of Season 8 of American Idol! Tonight another person between Tyzonn and Bridge will join Kelly, Ruben, Fantasia, Carrie, Taylor, Jordin and David to be the new Idol. The votes have been counted and, well, the winner takes the 50.1 percent of them" everyone was shocked in the audience: that meant a minor difference between both of them "tonight we have here 9 guest stars who will take the stage with our top 12. But first let's say hi to the three that discovered all of them: Randy, Paula and Simon!"

The three stood up and saluted the huge cheering crowd around them "we're going to chat later tonight guys. First tonight, she was a member of the –triad- of this season of amazing singer: however, she left us on rock night in the double elimination. Ladies and gentleman, with –cue the rain- please welcome back on this stage Adele!"

The camera zoomed on the side of the stage, where the woman was making her way toward the centre as the melody started

_You know it's over  
But you don't wanna say  
You see the writing on the wall but you don't wanna read_

_And now you're hopin'  
That there'll be something different  
Something to change the circumstances of the way you're livin'_

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the amazing Queen Latifah!" Adele said smiling, as Queen entered the stage waving at the crowd

_But that's that fantasy  
That's that reality  
The one you love that keeps on changing personalities  
It's always jealousy, too much intensity  
I don't remember signing over my I- Identity_

In that moments, dancers appeared on the stage as both women headed to the chorus

_Cus I gave it to you freely, didn't know you was so needy  
Baby, you got my heart in chains  
Something beautiful and bright, it's losing all it's flight  
On this site- somebody cue the rain_

_Cue the rain  
Cue the rain  
Why you driving me so insane?  
Cue the rain  
Didn't know you'd be so greedy  
Baby, you got my heart in chains  
_

They went on both side of the stage, as Queen started the new verse

_Now you met me on the fly  
I was, flyin' so high  
You said; I can fly too  
That's the start of me and you_

_Chemistry; what a blast  
Had us moving so fast  
Ooh baby what a ride when your love is the map_

Adele then took the new one

_Love the way I move  
In the crowd, still a jewel  
I rule it all with these, cus I got that joie de vivre_

_But I Tink around in the story of Pan  
I got caught up, and Captain Hook is my man  
But I want free love_

They reunited again in the centre to finish the song

_Cus I gave it to you freely, didn't know you was so needy  
Baby, you got my heart in chains  
Something beautiful and bright, it's losing all it's flight  
On this site- somebody cue the rain_

_Cue the rain  
Cue the rain  
Why you driving me so insane?  
Cue the rain  
Didn't know you'd be so greedy  
Baby, you got my heart in chains_

Everybody stood up to cheer for both women, as Ryan appeared again on the side of the stage "Adele and Queen Latifah! What a great start to begin the show. As you know, this summer the idols will be on the summer tour around America. Every year we took the top 10 to be on the road but, this year, we decided to invite the entire top 12 to be there! As a matter of fact, we now have the first two eliminated contestants of this season to sing together. Please welcome Wes Collins and Madison Rocca!"

The soft Hawaiian tune started playing as Wes appeared on the stage from the wing

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back_

Like Wes, Maddy went on the stage from the other side

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

"Jason Mraz ladies and gentleman!" she said pointing to the stairs, were Jason appeared on the top of it

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melodys  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

The three of them met in the centre of the stage to finish the song together

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

When the song finished, he camera moved on Ryan, who was in the middle of the crowd near Ty's parent "right now I'm here with Ty's family. How do you feel to be here?" he said to Ty's mother "it's amazing. And if I think about my song as the next American Idol, I think I'm going to pass out…"

Ryan smiled at her and moved to the man near her "how do you find out that Ty was part of the show?" "Actually, one evening we were asking him how the school went, and after he told us he just say –oh by the way, I've auditioned for American idol"

Everybody in the crowd laughed "It's funny way to find out. By the way, here he is now on the stage to perform his big duet!"

As the music started, Ty started going down on the stairs slowly

_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame_

_You say one love, one life_

_It's one need in the night  
One love, get to share it  
Leaves you darling, if you don't care for it_

When he was at the bottom he turned back smiling "please welcome Mary J Blidge!" the woman appeared on the top of the stage and started going down as well to meet the boy

_Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head_

_Well, did I ask too much, more than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I got  
We're one, but we're not the same  
since we, hurt each other  
Then we do it again_

_You say  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
You ask for me to enter  
but then you make me crawl  
And I can't keep holding on  
To what you got  
Cos all you got is hurt  
_

The met at the bottom and, together, went in the middle of the stage for the last part

_One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters and my  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other_

_One...  
__One love_

"Ty and Mary ladies and gentleman!" Ryan said going near the judges table "so randy, how do you feel about this finale?" "I'm actually surprised, I've never imagined to have both of them here in the top 2. But I have to say I was pretty impressed" Paula nodded "he is right. Both Bridge and Ty revealed to be the best two among all of them"

Ryan moved near Simon "what do you think Simon?" "I actually imagined to have Sky and Bridge in the top 2. They were both amazing. But I'm ok with this"

The host nodded and turned to the camera "speaking of the devil, we now have this year rocker on the stage to perform, with a mysterious lady. Here's Sky"

The camera turned on the stage, where only a light were on, and it was pointed on Sky. Behind him a piano could be seen, but not the person who was playing it. Sky started rocking the melody of the song with his guitar

_I know the player  
With the slic__k  
Trigger finger  
For Her Majesty_

"ladies and gentleman, miss Alicia Keys!" he said as he moved to reveal the girl behind the piano playing with him

_Another one  
With the  
Golden tone voice  
And then your fantasy_

Then they singed together the chorus

_A door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Someone that you think  
That you can trust is just  
Another way to die_

Alicia stood up and went near the rocker as he started the new verse

_Another tricky little gun  
Giving solace to the one  
That will never see  
The sunshine_

Sky looked at the woman looking flirting at him and blushed: she was beautiful, of course, but his heart was now all for Bridge, now that they set everything back to where it was

_Another inch of your life  
Sacrificed  
For your brother  
In the nick of time_

Alicia turned back to the piano as they singed together the last part

_A door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Someone that you think  
That you can  
Trust is just  
Another way to die_

_Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oah!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

They finished by playing a small solo with their instruments. At the end, the crowd went mad for the two on the stage. While they hug, bridge looked from the wing to Sky and Alicia: he was happy to see the man smiling again. He was only hoping that his deal with Ty wasn't going to make him loose him again.

He didn't tell Sky about that: he feared he would walk out and beat up Ty. Not that he minded off anyway… in the same moment, Ryan went near Mike in the crowd "here I am Americans with Mr. Carson…" "please call me Mike" the man said smiling and the host nodded "how do you feel to have your little boy in the top 2?"

Mike sighed smiling "it's amazing… he didn't have much luck in his life… so he really deserve this. I don't care if he doesn't win the competition, I know he will be amazing in the future" the crowd cheered for his words as Ryan turned to the camera "he is now taking the stage with a fabulous singer. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome on the stage Bridge!"

As the crowd went mad for the boy, he made his way to the centre of the stage and started singing

_let me hold you__  
__for the last time__  
__it's the last chance to feel again__  
__but you broke me__  
__now i can't feel anything_

_when i love you__  
__it's so untrue__  
__i can't even convince myself__  
__when i'm speaking__  
__it's the voice of someone else_

_oh it tears me up__  
__i tried to hold on but it hurts too much__  
__i tried to forgive but it's not enough__  
__to make it all okay_

_you can't play on broken strings__  
__you can't feel anything__  
__that your heart don't want to feel__  
__i can't __tell__ you something that ain't real_

he turned to the crowd and pointed in the middle of it "ladies and gentleman, say hi to Nelly Furtado!" Bridge said as the girl appeared at the end of the studio and started making her way on the stage slowly

_oh the truth hurts__  
__a lie is worse__  
__i can't like it anymore__  
__and i love you a little less than before_

_oh what are we doing__  
__we are turning into dust__  
__playing house in the ruins of us_

_running back through the fire__  
__when there's nothing left to save__  
__it's like chasing the very last train__  
__when it's too late_

they met in the centre of the stage to sing the last part of the song together

_oh it tears me up__  
__i tried to hold on but it hurts too much__  
__i tried to forgive but it's not enough__  
__to make it all okay_

_you can't play on broken strings__  
__you can't feel anything__  
__that your heart don't want to feel__  
__i can't tell you something that ain't real_

at the end, Bridge run out to the backstage but collided with Sky on his way "hey! It was amazing!" Bridge looked up at the man and blushed: he couldn't afford loosing the deal. He meant so much for him. Ty needed to be beaten so he would leave them alone.

In the meantime, Ryan went again near the judges "next we have a special performance for you. He is a great comedian, but he loves writing music as much. And tonight he takes the stage with some of our own. Please welcome Veronica Robinson, Mack Heartford and Steve Martin"

The camera turned toward the stage where Mack and Ronny were set on the stools surrounded by Steve and his band. Mack took on the first part

_If I gave you pretty flowers  
If I took you out to dinner  
If we walked on by the river  
Would you invite me in_

_If we sat down on the sofa  
If I told you funny stories  
If I moved a little closer  
Would you put your hand in mine_

_If I told you, you were lovely  
If I put my arm around you  
If I touched you on the shoulder  
Would you rest your head on mine_

_If I took you out to dinner  
If I moved a little closer  
And I touched you on the shoulder would you make love to me _

He looked at Ronny and he made the girl blush: he liked her so much, but he was afraid to say it. Ronny looked away and sang the second part

_Oh my darling I have loved you since you took me out to dinner  
Since we walked down by the river over 30 years ago  
When you told me that you loved me I hadn't felt so lovely  
Since the day I decided that I would marry you _

Mack smiled when the girl looked at him shyly and sang the other part

_Well I took you out to dinner  
And I told you funny stories  
And I moved a little closer  
And you made love to me _

They finally took each other's hands and sang the last part of the song

_If I gave you pretty flowers  
If I took you out to dinner  
If we walked down by the river la la la la la la la_

At the end, they looked in each other's eyes. Mack couldn't take it anymore: he kissed the girl firmly on the lips. The crowd cheered for the two and they blushed shyly at that as they walked out of the stage.

Ryan was still laughing when the camera turned to him "well… it was impressive! Right now, we have to welcome on the stage the girl that last week was so close to make it to the top 2. Tonight she takes on a movie soundtrack with a special guest. Please welcome Sidney Drew and Ben Moody"

The two were set on the side of the stage with their guitars. Sid started first

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing_

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns_

_Ooh, oh  
_

She looked up and smiled at Ben as he started singing the second part

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings_

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning in their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
_

They played their instruments for a moment then headed to the last part together

_Till everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

_Watching it all fade away_

At the end, both guitarists exchanged a high five smiling while the camera turned toward Ryan in the middle of the stage "we still have two guests to see performing. The first one will take the stage with our Kira. Please welcome her with the amazing Cindy Lauper"

The girls were set on the other side of the stage, where a small band was set to play for them. Kira started singing first

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after_

_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall __behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Kira smiled at Cindy, her idol, as she started singing. Her soulful voice rang in the studio

_After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

Then they sung together the last part 

_You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

Everybody stood up to cheer the two girls as Ryan made his way toward them "Kira Ford and Cindy Lauper! As I said, we now have the last guest. He will take the stage with the first member of the untouchable triad that left the competition and the rocker chick of the show. Here they are on the stage: Cole Evans, Z Delgado and Carlos Santana!"

The three were in the middle of the stage when the tune started. Cole was the first one to sing

_Going back to the memories  
Reminiscing 'bout you and me  
Thinking how it used to be  
It's plain and clear I treated you bad  
But girl you know that I care  
Every relationship have wear and tear..  
Just draw near girl and try to hear and listen what my heart says_

Z then sung the chorus

_Just Cry Baby Cry  
Cause every tear that flows falls into the ocean  
And rises to the sky  
And then the rain will come  
Right before the sun shines..._

The two looked at each other eyes as they dance to the melody

_You're losing your love and your trust for me girl  
And you know, I would go to the ends of the world.  
If you wanted...Just like we started.  
Girl 'cause I don't want to fight no more.  
Make it like it was before.  
_

Z turned with her back to Cole and sang the next part

_I'll tell you the truth  
And you cried and I cried  
Let's get back to the place  
And that look in your eyes  
Can you feel it inside?  
No clouds on your skies  
The sun is gonna shine_

They then sang the last part together

_Just Cry Baby Cry  
Cause every tear that flows falls into the ocean  
And rises to the sky  
And then the rain will come  
Right before the sun shines..._

At the end, Cole kissed the girl's cheek and shook Santana' hand "Now ladies and gentleman, before the results, the top 2 has prepared a duet for this evening. A strange choice of song actually… anyway, here they are with – the boy is mine"

The two appeared on the stage from the wings as they looked at each other. It was now or never

_**Br**__**idge:**__  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane_

_**Ty:**__  
You see I know that you may be  
Just bit jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

_**Bridge:**__  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame_

_**Ty:**__  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took_

_**Both:**__  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_**Ty:**__  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true_

_**Bridge:**__  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside_

_**Ty:**__  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake_

_**Bridge:**__  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

_**Both:**__  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_**Ty:**__  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_

_**Bridge:**__  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start_

_**Both:**__  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough_  
It's not hard to see  
_The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_**Ty:**__  
Not yours_

_**Bridge:**__  
But mine_

_**Ty:**__  
Not yours_

_**Bridge:**__  
But mine_

_**Ty:**__  
Not yours_

_**Bridge:**__  
But mine_

_**Both:**__  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
the boy he's mine_

They met at the end of the song in the centre of the stage, looking evilly into each other's eyes "ehm… guys…" Ryan went between them and looked at both boys strangely "well… this is it. I have here the name of the new American idol. As I said at the beginning of the evening, the winner takes 50.1 of the votes. A very close result if I can say it. Dim the lights and here we go!"

The studio went dark as Bridge closed his eyes: he was shaking madly "the winner of American Idol Season 8 is…" Ryan stopped speaking and looked around. He saw both boys with their eyes closed. He opened the card and read the name. He smiled and looked up "… BRIDGE CARSON!"

The boy opened his eyes and kneed on the ground crying: he had won. He really made it. He stood up and looked around: silver confetti were flying into the air, everybody was cheering for him, Paula was in tears and the other top 12 contestants were jumping up and down for him.

What he didn't imagine happened next: Ty hugged him. At first, he thought everything was now all right, but then he heard him whisper "_you've won for now… but next time I will be the one who will win. See you on tour, Bridge Carson" _he looked at the boy and walked to the others. Bridge looked at him and sighed: it wasn't finished.

Ryan went near him smiling "this is it. Bridge is your new American Idol! Thanks to everybody who watched the show through the competition and voted. Thanks to the judges and the band for a fantastic season. Right now, singing his first single –no boundaries- here's your new American idol, Bridge Carson!"

The boy took the microphone and smiled weakly at everybody around him he then started singing

_Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts forever  
When you feel you lost your way_

He thought about his life before Idol: school, jack, his father, leaving along with him. He did everything he could to stay strong but he really was going to throw it all away

_And what if my chances were already gone?  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
To fight and never walk away_

He looked at Sky and Sid while singing that part: they really were the ones who gave him one good reason to fight through everything that happened

_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

While he made his way to the mezzanine, he thought about Ty: his plans to get rid of him and the others, their deal and what he had whispered to him moments before. Bridge was sure he will see him again and fight again against him

_You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe_

He felt the tears building up once again in his eyes as the others surrounded him. He saw Sky and Sid near him and they started singing with him to help the boy going to the end of the song

_Yeah__ There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

As everybody shouted happily around him, Bridge broke down in tears happily. Sky hugged him "don't be angry for this…" the boy looked up confused as the man kissed him on the lips. The crowd around them was happy for them. He had won and sky was with him. Nothing could stop them…

…For now

**+-+-+ **

**And that's all folks! Thanks for everybody who supported this fanfiction and make me keep on writing it. It was really hard but I think it comes out good… anyway, as you have guessed many times, this story will have a sequel so, stay tune for more! After all, Ty is still around… **


End file.
